Black Velvet: Final Strike
by DrakesChick
Summary: Ok final part with my OC Black Velvet! 10 Years since the last one left off. Um yeah...better discription inside. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review...I don't own anything except my OC's. Rated T
1. Don't Insult A Grayson

**Ok so I'm back with a new Black Velvet story, Black Velvet: Final Strike…because it's actually the final part to my trilogy! So since Black Velvet Returns ended it's been like 10 years. But I'm going to put the ages of everyone on here and what character they are…the ages aren't going to add up with my time span of my other story…sorry about that but I want everyone at the ages I give them. So please forgive me…**

**(_Again I will say this. The ages aren't really going to make sense…they will be a little bit messed up_) **

**Damian (Red Bird) and Joani (Kraven): 25**

**Angel (Black Velvet) and Dick (Nightwing): 38 (But can still kick ass)**

**Babs (Oracle…even though she can walk and still kicks ass): 39**

**Haley (Former Batgirl) and Kevin (Robin): 17**

**Bruce (Batman…I mean he's the damn Batman so hell be Batman till he's on his damn death bed) and Selina (Catwoman): 45**

**Tim (Retired from Red Robin) and Steph (Retired from Spoiler): 33**

**Jason (Red Hood): 35**

**Laila: 25**

**Ben: 42**

**Cooper: 40**

_**Important Things That Happened Over the 10 Year Skip**_

**Joani and Damian are still dating…Damian hasn't popped the question…what can I say he's afraid of commitment. **

**Bruce and Selina have been married for six years.**

**Angel has become good friends with Kory…her, Babs, and Angel will go out every once in a while and hang out. She realizes that Kory isn't after Dick and is actually a really nice person once you get to know her**

**Haley and Kevin are currently in their Senior Year of High School.**

**Kevin has been dating a girl named Lizzy for a year.**

**Haley was locked in Arkham for a month during the summer after her freshman year after being gassed with fear gas while on patrol as Batgirl. Bruce gave her the antidote quickly but it still left some side affects for a while…they tried to get her into Metropolis but they wouldn't let them go there. Haley isn't Batgirl anymore.**

**Dick is a cop and Angel works at Wayne Enterprises. **

**Joani is a doctor at Arkham and Damian works at Wayne Enterprise.**

**Still haven't found Cooper and haven't seen Ben or Laila.**

**Fair warning this chapter is going to get a little steamy. So I'd say it's T+, they don't actually do _it_ but there is hard core making out. Just so you know…probably will be like one of the only ones for a long while. **

**Joani's P.O.V.**

**Joani's House, Friday (April 2nd) 10:15 AM**

A long sigh passes my lips as I change into my baggy dark blue short shorts and gray tank top. My gaze goes to the stitches on my arm and an annoyed sigh passes my lips. I walk over to the iHome and play my iPod so the music is playing through every speaker in the house. The song Hard to Handle by The Black Crowes begins to play. _I still can't believe I let that little bastard get my arm with that knife of his._ I sigh and walk into the living room. I hop on the couch and Ace comes running into the room. He jumps up onto the couch and lies down next to me. He wags his tail and puts his head on my lap. I smirk and scratch the top of his head, "I miss Damian to Ace." I say quietly. A sigh passes my lips as I grab one of the photo albums from the coffee table and start to flip through it.

I stop at the picture of Haley and Kevin at their 16th birthday party. "They've really changed since they hit high school." I say quietly and Ace licks my hand. _Haley is really girly, which shocks me, don't get me wrong she still likes guys sports and comics but she's really girly. She's a cheerleader and is on the softball team. She went through a total awkward phase at one point. She had braces and wasn't as developed as the other girls…but all of that changed during the summer of her freshman year…after she got out of Arkham. _The picture next to that one is Haley in her cheerleading outfit at the beginning of this year.I flip the page and see a picture of Kevin and I at one of Haley's softball games and we are both laughing at Dick stumbling to carry all of our stuff. _Kevin has changed to. He is a tough guy but kinda keeps to himself. He has some friends but he is close with Haley…he has a girlfriend to. They've been dating for a year._ I chuckle and flip to the next page. The picture is of Dick, Angel, Damian, and I at their anniversary party. Damian has his arm around my waist and Dick and Angel are standing on the side of us. _They are still like parents to me. Damian and I go over their house all the time…plus I sleep over there sometimes when Damian and I get into a giant fight…which hardly happens. _The next picture is of Damian and I at Bruce and Selina's wedding. _It really shocked me when they got married. I mean I figured Bruce and Talia would end up together…Damian doesn't seem too affected by this though. _

There is a knock on the front door and when I open it a giant smirk grows across my features, "Damian!" I scream happily as I throw my arms around him.

"Hey Babe." He says with a small smile and he drops his bags.

"I thought you, Bruce, and Dick weren't getting home until tomorrow!" I say happily as he takes a step into the house.

"Yeah we came home a day early." He says as he turns around and wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls me into a kiss and I run my fingers through his hair. "I've missed you." He whispers quietly into my ear.

"I've missed you to." I say and suddenly Ace comes running through the living room door and tackles both of us. He starts to lick Damian's face.

"Down boy!" He says sternly and Ace sits and wags his tail.

"What he just missed his daddy?" I say in a baby voice and we both laugh. Damian and I both stand up and Damian pulls me into a hug again, "So how was the trip?" I ask curiously.

"It was fine." He says with a shrug.

I rest my head against his chest, "Well I'm glad you guys had fun." I say quietly.

Damian kisses the top of my head, "Yeah the rule was no calling any females…but yet father still called Drake." Damian says and I glare at him. "Sorry I forgot you get along with Drake." He mumbles.

I just chuckle and shrug my shoulders, "I guess I forgive you. But you'll have to make it up to me." I say with a shrug.

"Really and how's that?" He asks with a smirk.

"I don't know." I say with a mischievous tone.

"I think I have an idea." He says as he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He gives me a passionate kiss and then bites my lip and then I bite his lip back.

We separate and I smirk, "You know you might want to bring your bags in." I say with a shrug.

"Those can wait." He says as he starts to carry me up the stairs and towards the bedroom. While he carries me up the stares I kiss his neck. Ace follows us and starts to bark at Damian, "Shut up Ace!" Damian mumbles and he slams the door to our bedroom. "You still have music playing?" He asks curiously and I nod my head as the song changes to Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5. Damian tackles me onto the bed and starts to kiss my neck and I play with his hair, "So did Kraven have any interesting run-ins?" He asks in between kisses. Suddenly he stops kissing my neck and gives me a look.

"What?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow and caress his cheek.

"Where did you get this cut?" He asks as he points at the one on my arm.

"Its just a flesh wound. Some idiot with a knife got me when I was stopping him from robbing a jewelry store." I say with a shrug. He shrugs and then gives me a passionate kiss. I run my fingers through his thick ebony locks and pull as Damian's hands move down the sides my waist and then down my leg, "God you aren't even home five minutes." I say and Damian just chuckles.

"Um excuse me I've been home for six." He says with a smirk and I just roll my eyes.

He kisses my neck as he continues to bring his hand down my leg. A sigh of pleasure passes my lips and suddenly he grabs my foot, "Don't even think about it!" I say in a serious tone and then he starts to tickle my foot and I flip out. He starts to laugh and then he gives me a kiss and stops.

He slips out of his shirt and kisses me again. I put my hands on his chest gently to flip him over and land on top of him which shocks him for a split second, "You're never on top." He murmurs.

"Things change." I say with a smirk.

He flips me back over and pins me, "I don't like when things change." He whispers in my ear and then he kisses my cheek.

"Too bad." I whisper in a seductive tone as I try to flip him over but he doesn't let me. He just looks at me and smirks as he gives me a kiss and bites my lip.

"I don't think so." He says triumphantly.

Ace starts to scratch at the door, "Shut up Ace!" Damian and I both snap. Damian looks back at me and gives me a kiss as he starts to put his hands up my shirt. He tickles my sides and I start to giggle. "Damian stop it!" I say in between giggles. I start to hum to the beat of Moves Like Jagger and he shakes his head. He moves his hands up and goes for my bra. Just as it unclips my phone starts to ring. Damian lets out an annoyed sigh and frowns.

"Do you really have to answer that?" He mumbles as he gives me another kiss.

"Yes." I say sadly as I grab my cell phone and answer the call, "Hello?" I ask in an annoyed tone. Damian starts to kiss my neck again and then goes down the top of my tank top and I smack the back of his head.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kevin's voice asks from the other end.

Damian grabs the bottom of my tank top but I shake my head and he growls, "Don't worry _Kevin_ you aren't interrupting anything."

Damian's eyes widen and he just jumps off of me, "I'll be in the shower." He says and I blow him a kiss. He just mumbles and walks out of the room.

"What's the matter buddy?" I ask curiously as I stand up and walk over to the bureau.

"I messed up." He says sadly.

"Shit Kevin what did you do?" I ask in a serious tone as I put my phone on speaker and place it on the bureau. I hook my bra again and then change into a pair of jeans.

"Well this kid said a comment about Haley and I beat the crap out of him…now I'm sitting in the principle's office can you come get me before mom and dad find out?"

"Yeah don't worry about it I'll be there in like 10 to 15 minutes." I say and then I hang up the phone.

I slip a pair of Converse on and then walk over to the bathroom, "Honey I'm sorry…we can continue this later if you want…or we could just talk about the trip…Kevin beat some kid up for saying a comment about Haley."

"Wait let me go I'll kick the kid's ass to!" Damian yells.

"No he's in enough trouble just stay here." I yell, "I love you Damian I'll be back in a little bit."

"I love you to!" He yells and then I walk down the stairs and grab my car keys off of the table. I walk out of the house and head towards the car. I hop in and start to head for the school.

When I get there I walk through the doors of Gotham High and head towards the principle's office. Once I walk into the main office the lady at the front desk smiles at me and I notice a kid holding an ice pack to his eye. He looks at me and smirks for a split second but I send him an icy glare. _That must be the kid…wait Haley went on a date with him I think. _"Hi I'm here to pick up a student."

"Sure what's his name?" The plump woman with short black hair asks.

"Kevin Grayson." Her face pales and so does the kid's.

She points towards the office. I nod my head and walk over to the office. Once the door is open I walk inside and see Kevin sitting there with his arms crossed, "Joani." He says as he stands up.

I cross my arms and glare at him…even though I have to look up to do it. "We're leaving now." I say in a serious tone.

We walk out of the office and head towards my car, "So what did I interrupt?" Kevin asks curiously.

"You didn't interrupt anything." I say as I open my car door and then slam it shut after I buckle up.

"Are you going to tell mom and dad I really don't want them to ground me from being Robin?" He asks as he buckles up.

I pull out of the parking spot and sigh, "No but I think you should."

"The kid had it coming." Kevin mumbles.

"I'm not trying to be annoying here Kevin but you can't start acting like a bad ass again…you've been doing really great this past year. Lizzy is doing wonders with you." I say and he lets out a sigh.

"Maybe I miss that part of me." He says with a shrug.

I let out a sigh, "Anyway I told Damian that you beat up a kid because he said a comment about Haley. He wanted to come to." I say with a chuckle.

"Wait Damian is home? That means dad should be home." He says as he looks out the window. Suddenly his eyes widen, "Oh my God now I know what I was interrupting! Tell Damian I'm sorry about that…I know what that feels like I mean Haley almost walked in on me and Lizzy and let me tell you-" He says but I cut him off.

"Shut up I don't want to hear about that!" I say and then I punch his shoulder. We both laugh and I start to drive towards the house.

**End of Joani's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Haley's P.O.V.**

**Gotham High, Friday (April 2nd) 9:34 AM**

I walk out of the gym in my blue and white cheerleader uniform. While I'm walking I adjust the skort a little bit and put my ebony hair up into a ponytail. As I start to walk outside I see Lizzy and I run over to her, "Lizzy!" I yell happily with my arms open.

We both pull each other into a big hug, "Haley!" She says happily.

"I can't believe they are making us practice during gym." I say in an annoyed tone. "I was really looking forward to football."

"Of course you were." Lizzy says with a smirk. "You were just hoping to play with all the hot guys and show off how much of a badass you are…and 'accidentally' hit their butt while grabbing the flag."

I just smirk and shrug, "What can I say I'm an innocent girl who likes to goof around sometimes."

Lizzy just chuckles and throws her arm over my shoulder as we start to head outside. Suddenly Kevin walks over to us and gives Lizzy a peck on the cheek, "Hey Lizzy. Hey Haley." He says with a smile.

"Hello my idiot brother." I say with a chuckle as I punch his shoulder.

"Sorry babe but we've got to get going." Lizzy says as she grabs my arm and drags me towards the other girls on our cheerleading team.

They look at me and cross their arms, "You two are late." Brianna says with a cold glare. Brianna Poirier, the _it_ girl of Gotham High, has shoulder length ebony hair that is layer. Her body is what every guy dreams their girlfriend has. _Needless to say Lizzy is the only one on the team that likes me…it could be because I still act like a tomboy. _

"We're not we're a minute early." I say in a serious tone.

"Well according to my watch you're late." She says as she puts her hands on her hips and walks toward me.

"Whatever let's just start." Lizzy says as she takes a step towards me and blocks Brianna.

"Fine." Brianna says as she turns around.

Jessica Lawrence, Brianna's right hand girl, claps her hands together, "Ok everyone get into formation. Haley you're on top." She says and my eyes widen.

"I'm on top?" I ask in shock. Suddenly Katie gives me an icy glare and I shrug it off. _Why is she glaring at me? She's been doing that for a few weeks now. I don't understand why I mean we've been close ever since she started dating Logan. _

"Yeah we are going to try something different." Brianna says as they all walk over towards a clear spot to practice the pyramid. They all get into position and I make my way to the top. I stand on the two girls shoulders and suddenly I see Kevin knock out some kid who I can't make out.

"Dammit!" I mumble under my breath and I jump off of the pyramid and flip before I land. _What the hell Kevin hasn't gotten into trouble since he started dating Lizzy._

"Where are you going?!" Brianna snaps in an annoyed tone as I sprint towards Kevin.

When I get there I see a few kids start to beat on Kevin to try to get him off of the other kid, "Get off of him!" I snap as I punch one of the kids beating on Kevin in the face. He falls on the ground and our friends run over and start to fend them off, "Kevin get off of him now!" I snap as I grab him from behind.

"Get off of me!" He says in an enraged tone as he tries to break from my hold. My gaze goes to who he is trying to attack and I notice Dylan lying there.

"Kevin calm down!" Our best friend Logan snaps and suddenly the cheerleaders come running over here.

"Yeah dude you seriously need to calm down." Kevin's friend Nick says in a calm tone.

Simon and Jared help me hold him back. "Kevin what the hell?" Lizzy snaps as she touches the side of his face.

Brianna and Jessica run over to Dylan and start to help him up and he just laughs, "What's so funny?" I snap as I raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you getting mad at me? You're brother's the one that punched me…by the way are we still going on that second date tonight?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I don't think so." I say as I cross my arms.

"But we had fun last time." Dylan says as he takes a step towards us.

Kevin starts to freak out again, "Get away from her!" He snaps.

"Back off!" Logan says but Dylan walks past him.

Dylan steps right in front of Kevin, "And what are you going to do about it?" He asks in a challenging tone.

Suddenly Kevin breaks free and tackles him to the ground and starts to punch him again. "Kevin!" I snap as I smack him in the back of the head. Lizzy grabs his other arm and helps me pull him off.

Dylan stands up again and the principle runs over, "What's going on here?" He snaps.

"He just started to attack me!" Dylan says as he throws his hands in the air.

"My office now!" Principle Ryan snaps and I let go of Kevin.

Kevin follows him and Dylan walks over to me. He taps my chin upwards, "That second date is still on the table."

"Back off." Logan says as he puts his hand on my shoulder and glares at Dylan.

Dylan and all his friends leave with the cheerleaders, "Did you hear what he said to make Kevin go ape shit?" Lizzy asks Logan.

"Nope." He says popping the p.

"I can't believe I went on a date with him." I say as I shake my head.

"Neither can I." Logan, Jared, Nathan, Simon, Nick, and Lizzy mumble.

Suddenly Brianna and Jessica walk up to us, "Your brother is such a loser." Brianna says in a nasty tone.

"Take it back!" I snap as I go to lunge at her but Lizzy holds me back.

"Haley's right you better take it back. That's my boyfriend you are talking about." Lizzy hisses.

"Whatever." Jessica says and they walk away from us.

I let out an annoyed sigh as I run a hand though my ebony hair as I take it out of the ponytail. "I wonder what he said." I say as the seven of us start to walk inside.

"I honestly don't want to know…I mean if it made Kevin, one of the calmest kid's I know, freak out it must have been bad." Lizzy says.

"True." I say and we walk inside.

"Well Kevin was short fused before he started dating you." Nick says with a shrug and Logan and I nod our heads in agreement.

**End of Haley's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

**Gotham High, Friday (April 2nd) 9:38 AM**

Lizzy and Haley run towards the other cheerleaders. A long sigh passes my lips and I hear Logan, "What's up?" He asks curiously.

"Nothings up." I say with a shrug.

"Oh…well why isn't your sister playing football with us today? She always plays football in gym." He says as he steps in front of me.

"She has cheerleading practice." I say with a shrug as I adjust my sweat pants.

"Haley and Lizzy are like the only normal girls on the cheerleading team." He says as he shakes his head.

"Isn't your ex Katie on the cheerleading team?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"You are just proving my point." He says with a smirk but his eyes flicker with sadness. Nick, Jared, Simon and Nathan starts to wave for us to come towards them and we do but I hear something and stop.

"Just go without me." I say to Logan and he nods his head and runs over to our friends.

"So you're going on a second date with Haley tonight?" Brandon asks with a creepy smirk.

"Damn right." Dylan says with a smirk.

"I don't know man you'd have better luck with Brianna or Jessica…or even Katie from what I'm hearing." Kyle says as he runs a hand through his red hair.

"Trust me I think I've got a shot." Dylan says and I clench my teeth. _What the hell is he talking about?_ I slowly start to walk over to them and join into their little group.

"I went on two dates with her and only got a peck on the cheek." Lucas says with a shrug. "Her dad is also scary." He says with a shiver and I smirk.

"But her mom is banging! The things that could be done to her…" Kyle says and my eyes widen. _They just called mom a MILF! _"I will say Haley looks totally different from freshman year. It's like she came back from summer vacation and was smoking hot. The best part is she's stayed like that." Kyle says and I growl quietly.

They all look at the cheerleaders again and I notice Haley is actually at the top of the pyramid for once. "All I know is I'm so tapping that tonight! I mean seriously she has a perfect body, curves and all. I'll even be the first one for her to so I guess I _might_ have to be gentle unless she likes it rough." Dylan says with a dirty laugh.

I tackle him to the ground, "Don't you talk about my sister that way you piece of shit!" I snap as I start to punch him repeatedly in the face. He tries to block me and get a few hits in but nothing is stopping me.

"Well it's not my fault your sister has a nice ass. Just think dude she'll be screaming my name tonight." He says with a chuckle and just as I go to punch him again all of his friends start to hit me but I ignore them.

"Get off of him!" I hear Haley snap. "Kevin get off of him now!" She snaps again as she grabs me from behind.

"Get off of me!" I snap in an enraged tone as I try to break free from her grasp. _He has to die for talking about my sister that way._

"Kevin calm down!" Logan snaps.

"Yeah dude you seriously need to calm down." Nick says in a calm tone but it doesn't help my rage. Jared and Simon help Haley with holding me back.

"Kevin what the hell?" Lizzy snaps as she touches the side of my face and a small amount of anger washes away.

The two head cheerleaders Jessica and Brianna help Dylan up and he starts to laugh, "What's so funny?" Haley snaps.

"Why are you getting mad at me? You're brother's the one that punched me…by the way are we still going on that second date tonight?" He says and Haley shakes her head. _Damn straight._

"I don't think so." She says in a serious tone.

"But we had fun last time." Dylan says as he starts to walk towards us.

I try to break free from Haley's grasp again, "Get away from her!" I snap. _I don't want him going anywhere near her._

"Back off!" Logan says but Dylan walks past him.

Dylan steps right in front of me, "And what are you going to do about it?" He asks in a challenging tone.

I break free from Jared, Simon, and Haley's grasp without hurting them and tackle Dylan to the ground and start to punch him again. "Kevin!" Haley snaps as she smacks the back of my head. Her and Lizzy grab my arms and pull me off of him.

Dylan stands up again and the principle runs over, "What's going on here?" He snaps.

"He just started to attack me!" Dylan says as he throws his hands in the air.

"My office now!" Principle Ryan snaps and Haley lets go of me and I follow him. _He deserved it._

**There you have it the first chapter of Black Velvet: Final Strike. Please favorite and follow and leave me a review! Thanks guys :) I BEG OF YOU PLEASE REVIEW! TORI THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU GIRL!**


	2. Lets Mess With Some Psychos

**Ok guys I'm back with chapter two! Thank you Bat fan1987, Sammie, and TheNextBatgirl for commenting! I was so happy when I read your reviews and Tori yours made me start snorting lol. Anyway thank you to everyone who also read the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Angel's P.O.V.**

**Grayson Residence, Friday (April 2nd) 1:23 PM**

"I'm so happy you guys came home early!" I say happily as I pull Dick into a kiss.

"I'm happy I'm back to Angel." He says with a smile. "So how have the kids been?" He asks curiously.

"Oh they've been fine. Daddy's little girl was bored because she couldn't have her daddy daughter day." I say with a smirk.

"I'll make it up to her." He says with a shrug, "We can go out to the mall or something." Dick says with a shrug.

Suddenly the door opens and Kevin and Joani walk into the room, "Kevin what are you doing home so early? Hello Joani." I say with a smile as I pull her into a hug and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I came to drop Kevin off." Joani says and she pulls Dick into a hug and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure Damian is home." Dick says and she nods her head nod my head.

Kevin smirks at me and Joani glares at him. "Yup he told me about the trip a little bit."

My gaze goes on Kevin, "Kevin you didn't answer me why are you home so early."

He rubs the back of his neck and looks down, "Well…" He says and he trials off.

"Well what?" I ask as I put my hands on my hips.

"Don't tell me you got into another fight Kevin." Dick says as he shakes his head.

Kevin lets out a nervous chuckle, "Really Kevin?" I say in a sigh as I shake my head.

"Mom you don't understand!" Kevin says in an angry tone as he throws his hands in the air.

"Kevin you're grounded. No Robin for two weeks." I say in a serious tone.

"Mom let me explain." He says in an upset tone.

"I really think you should let him explain." Joani says.

"Fine explain yourself." Dick says as he crosses his arms.

"That kid Haley was supposed to be going on a date with tonight was saying raunchy things about her…and his friends were saying things about you." He says and his gaze falls on me.

"He what?!" Dick snaps.

"Don't worry Dick Kevin really did a number on him." Joani says as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Ok Kevin you aren't grounded." I say and he smiles. "But you have to control your anger."

"Hey I have been. I couldn't really hold it in when he said he was going to-" He begins to say but I cut him off, "I don't want to know what they were saying about my little girl." I shiver, "Bastards." I mumble.

"Does this mean I can still go out on patrol tonight?" He asks curiously.

Dick nods his head and wraps his arm around Kevin's shoulder, "Of course champ." They start to walk out of the room but I hear Dick, "I'm proud of you don't let anyone talk about your sister that way." I shake my head and Joani looks at me.

"How are you?" She asks curiously.

"Oh I'm fine." I say with a shrug, "How about you?" I ask curiously.

"Oh everything's ok. Work at Arkham has been crazy but I enjoy it because they've made it better than when you volunteered there." She says with a shrug.

"So you and Damian are alright?" I ask curiously and she nods her head. _I'm still worried about her working at Arkham but I play it off like I'm cool because she enjoys it. _

"Of course everything is fine." She says with a smile, "It just sucks that sometimes we don't get to see each other because of work. Then we meet up on patrol but we can't really talk and when we get home we are both tired."

"Don't worry things will get better." I say with a smile as I put my hand on her shoulder. We walk out of the room and Joani looks at me.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go home to Damian." She says with a shrug. I nod my head and give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Have fun." I say with a smirk. Her cheeks flush and she quickly walks out of the house.

I look at Dick and Kevin, "Ok who's hungry?" I ask with a smile and they both jump up and run towards the kitchen.

**End of Angel's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Haley's P.O.V. **

**Gotham High, Friday (April 2nd) 2:12 PM**

I quickly grab my stuff out of my locker and throw my backpack over my shoulder. I start to make my way towards my car and I hear someone run up behind me. "Hi Haley." The voice says and when I turn around I see Logan standing there.

"Hi Logan." I say with a smile. "Where's Jared, Nathan, Nick, and Simon?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh they've got basketball practice." Logan says with a shrug. "Do you think you can give me a ride home today if you don't mind…Katie used to give me rides home since my car is still in the shop?"

"Wait you and Katie are done?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah," He says sadly, "She started to hang out with Brianna and Jessica and just changed. Before she was smart and cared about her grades. She just did cheerleading so she could have it on her transcripts for college." He says and his tone starts to change, "Now she just parties and is failing some of her classes…my Katie is gone."

"I'm sorry." I say quietly.

"Don't worry about it it's not your problem." He says and then he shakes his head. We get to my beautiful blue Crossfire and I pop the trunk. We put our backpacks in and I start to walk to the driver's side and he goes towards the passenger side. Just as I open my door someone closes the door hard.

I don't even look up, "Bastard this car is my baby. You hurt my Crossfire I hurt you." I snap.

My gaze goes on Logan and he gets out of the car. I look up and Dylan is standing there, "Is that a promise?" He asks with a smirk.

"Get away from me." I say as I cross my arms, "I have no intention of going on a date with you."

"Oh come on." He whines.

"You heard what she said just leave." Logan says in a serious tone as he walks around the car and steps behind me.

Dylan just smirks, "Wait a minute I thought I recognized you. Aren't you Katie's ex? I heard ever since she dumped your ass she's been having a blast…maybe I should give her a call."

"You bastard!" Logan snaps but I turn around and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down." I say in a serious tone. He takes a deep breath and then relaxes. Dylan just chuckles and I glare at him, "Get the fuck out of here." I growl. His eyes widen and then he backs away. My gaze goes back to Logan and I take my hands off of his shoulders, "Come on lets get out of here."

He nods his head and we get into my car we drive in silence for a few minutes, "I figured you would have broken up with her." I say quietly.

"Kevin thinks I broke up with her."

"How long have you been broken up?" I ask curiously.

"A few weeks." He says sadly and he looks out the window.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask curiously.

"I didn't think you'd really care. I mean you're on the cheerleading team with her." Kevin says and I frown.

"Of course I care. Maybe that explains why she hasn't been talking to me lately." I say with a shrug.

"Wait she's ignoring you?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow and I nod my head. He mumbles something but I don't even bother to ask. "I'm shocked Nick didn't ask you for a ride home." He says with a shrug.

"He's my friend I would have given him one if he asked." I say with a shrug. I stop at a red light and take my hair out of its ponytail, "I want to know what he said to make Kevin snap like that."

"Coming from Dylan I'm sure you wouldn't want to know." Logan says in an annoyed tone.

"Do you miss her?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

He sighs, "No…kinda…maybe." He says as he shakes his head. "I miss the old her. The old her was like you." He says and then we don't say anything.

"I could talk to her for you." I say with a smile.

"I don't want her back though." He says sadly, "There's no way she could be my Katie again."

"Well just know if you ever need me to talk to a girl for you I'm your gal." I say and he nods his head. "Oh how about Martha from math?"

"That's a cruel joke." He says and I laugh.

"What I heard she likes you." I say and then I start to laugh again.

"She's psycho! She needs to get locked up in Arkham." He says and I frown.

"Trust me Arkham isn't a nice place." I say quietly.

"How would you know?" He asks curiously.

"Um…I was there for about a month a few years back." I say quietly.

"Wait what?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow, "I never knew. When did this happen?"

"Summer of freshman year." I say with a shrug.

"That's why you never came over when Kevin did that summer." He says and he looks at me, "What happened?" He asks curiously. "I mean I figured you're family would have sent you to that nice place in Metropolis."

"I just had a breakdown that's all." I say with a shrug, "I don't really like to talk about it…I try to forget that." I say as I rub the back of my neck. "Trust me my parents begged and pleaded for them to let me go to the place in Metropolis. My grandfather even offered to redo the whole building for them but they told him no." I say sadly, "Even my Uncle Clark, who's a writer for the Daily Planet, tried to get them to do it."

"Oh…" He says sadly.

"Anyway I know what you mean with the crappy exes department though." I say with a shrug.

"Well Haley Tyler was a total douchebag." He says and I nod my head.

I stop the car, "Um we're here." I say quietly.

He nods his head and we both get out. I walk over to the trunk and pop it, "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." I say with a smile. "Just remember if you want to talk-" I begin to say but then I'm cut off by my phone ringing. "Hello?"

"_Haley its Kevin when are you getting home?" _He asks from the other end.

"I'll be home in a little bit I gave Logan a ride home." I say.

"_Oh ok." _He says and then he hangs up.

"Sorry about that." I say as I slip my phone into my pocket.

"Don't worry about it." He says as he puts his bag over his shoulder.

He waves bye and then I get into my car and head back home. When I get home I park my car into the garage next to Kevin's Black 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS with white racing stripes on the hood. I get out and walk inside. When I get to the living room Dad is sitting on the couch, "Daddy!" I scream happily as I sprint towards him. He stands up and pulls me into a hug.

"Hi Sport." He says happily.

"How was your trip?" I ask curiously. Mom and Kevin walk into the room, "Hi Mom." I say with a giant smile.

"Hi Honey." Mom says with a smile.

"Haley can I talk to you?" Kevin asks curiously and I nod my head.

"Don't worry Sport I'll tell you about my trip later." Dad says and he gives me a kiss on the forehead. I nod and Kevin and I walk up the stairs. I walk into Kevin's room and sit down on the comfy black beanbag chair.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"You aren't going on a date with Dylan tonight are you?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"No." I say in a serious tone as I stand up.

"Good."

"Kevin what did he say?" I ask as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it." He says and he looks at me, "You wouldn't want to know either."

"It was that bad?"

"Haley you would have pulled out your pocket knife and chopped his balls off." He says in a serious tone and my eyes widen.

"How did you know about my p-" I ask in shock and he cuts me off, "I found it in your pocket when I was doing the laundry. I put it back in your room. You know you might want to be careful with that thing. Mom and dad would be upset if they saw you with that."

I sigh, "Trust me I know, but after living in Gotham for so long I feel safe with it."

"I'm just looking out for you sis." He says in a serious tone.

"I know." I say with a small smile, "Hey did you know that Katie broke up with Logan?"

"Yeah. Logan didn't want me to tell you…actually Logan didn't even tell me she broke it off with him. I just used my detective skills to figure it out." He says with a shrug.

"I told him about Arkham." I say quietly.

"Why?!" He asks in a shocked tone.

"I wanted him to feel better." I say quietly.

Kevin walks over to me and pulls me into a tight hug, "I don't even want you talking about that horrible month ok." He says in a serious tone, "We still don't know what happened to that other vial of fear gas."

I shiver and close my eyes tightly, "I don't want to remember all those horrible fears."

"Thank God Gramps found that cure quickly." He says quietly.

"I know but…I still had affects from it…that's why I was in there for so long…I don't think I want to put on that cursed Batgirl uniform ever again."

"I still think the people in Metropolis were lying about there being an open spot…Luthor probably had something to do with it." Kevin says sadly and we separate.

"Thanks Kevin you're the best brother anyone could ask for." I say with a smile and he nods.

"Oh I know." He says and I chuckle.

"Do you want to play a little air hockey later?" I ask in a challenging tone.

"You are going down shorty!" He says and he runs out of the room.

**End of Haley's P.O.V**

**~X~**

**Joani's P.O.V.**

**Joani and Damian's House, Friday (April 2nd) 2:10 PM**

"Babe I'm back!" I yell up the stairs.

He walks down the stairs in a pair of sweatpants and I gaze at his amazing muscles, "It's about time." He says with a smirk.

"Trust me I know." I say with a smirk as I stand in front of him. I stand on my tippy toes and whisper in his ear, "Now where were we?"

He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, "I think we were here." He says as he carries me into the living room and drops me down onto the couch, "So did everything get settled?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah." I say as I nod my head, "Kevin says he's sorry by the way he didn't mean to interrupt earlier." I say as I shake my head.

"Damn right he apologized." Damian says and then he gives me a kiss. We separate and I take my hair out of the high ponytail its in. "Did I ever tell you that you look really sexy with your hair down?" He asks curiously and I shake my head.

I push his hair back, "Have I ever told _you_ that you look really sexy with your hair pushed back?"

"Yes." He says with a smirk as he kisses my neck. "Now shut up." He says in a teasing tone.

"Make me!" I say in a challenging tone and within a second our lips interlock.

"Ok so let's continue from where we left off because let me tell y-" Damian says and suddenly both of our phones go off at the same time.

"Dammit!" We both snap as we grab our phones.

Damian gets off of me and I grab my phone, "Hello?" I ask curiously as I raise an eyebrow.

"_Joani its Dr. Young at Arkham."_ Dr. Young says from the other end.

"Oh hello Doctor and how may I help you?" I ask and my gaze goes on Damian and he is pinching the bridge of his nose with his phone held slightly away from his ear.

"_I know you aren't scheduled today but would you mind coming in until 8 o'clock. Doctor Napier called in sick."_

_Dammit! _"I'll be there in 30 minutes." I say and then I hang up the phone.

My gaze goes on Damian and he hangs up the phone, "Do you have to go to work to?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yup." I say in an annoyed tone.

He puts his hands on my waist, "You could come with me. My office has tinted windows." He says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"I can't." I say as I caress his cheek, "I have to be at Arkham in 30 minutes and I'm pretty sure Bruce wouldn't want to walk in on us." I say as I take my hand away from his face and start to walk towards our room.

"That's why you lock the door silly." He says as he follows me. "I still don't know why you work at Arkham."

"It helps me get leads on cases." I say with a shrug as I open the door to our room.

"But don't you remember when Angel worked there?" He asks curiously as I walk over to the closet and pull out my doctor's uniform.

"Number one Angel volunteered there and security has increased since then." I say as I strip out of my clothes and put my uniform on. I turn around and see Damian buttoning up his baby blue shirt and my gaze stays on his god like body. "Don't worry about me babe I'll be fine." I say with a smirk. "Those scumbags don't scare me. Besides ever since 'somebody' made that anonymous donation it isn't that bad." I say with a smile.

"You wouldn't have had this job if Scarecrow didn't get Haley." Damian says and then he looks away from me as he puts his jacket on.

"Listen to me. That wasn't your fault." I say sadly as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"She was partnered with me when it happened," He says and he doesn't look at me, "I feel horrible because she doesn't even hate me for it."

"It wasn't your fault though and she knows it." I say in a serious tone. I give him a kiss on the cheek, "I've got to get going." I slap him lightly on butt and walk out of the room and grab my keys and wallet off of the table.

I walk out of the house and get into my Mustang. I drive to Arkham and when I get there Chad and Caitlyn raise an eyebrow, "What the hell are you doing here?" Caitlyn asks.

"Nice to see you to…Anyway Young called me in." I say with a shrug as I punch in and then head to my office. I sit down at my desk and roll my neck.

Suddenly Doctor Young walks in, "Hello Ms. Lautner." She says with a small smile.

"Hello." I say as I lean back in the chair.

"I need you to talk to Mr. Nygma." She says and I raise an eyebrow.

"I normally never talk to Edward Nygma." I say as I stand up.

"I know but we figured you could try something new. It was either him or Roman Sionis and I figured you could get that riddle obsessed man to shut up. Apparently you have a way of calming down patients." Young says and I nod my head. "I can bring you to him if you will follow me."

I nod my head and follow after her, "So is there anything specific that I have to talk to him about?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"No just let him do most of the talking…Edward really likes to do that." Doctor Young says and we stop at one of the rooms. She opens the door and I walk in.

Riddler is sitting there leaning back in the chair, "Well if it isn't another unintelligent doctor hear to talk to me about my feelings."

"Hello Edward." I say as I sit down and cross my arms.

"Let me guess you are one of the doctors that like talking to the psychopathic killers." He says as he leans forward, "You seem like that would be a turn on for you."

I shake my head, "No it just interests me how they could show no remorse for the horrible things they do. Take Zsaz for example." I say with a shrug.

"Well you are clearly wasting your time and mine by being here with me." He says in an annoyed tone.

"Other people interest me to though Edward. Like men who like to hide behind petty things like riddles." I say as I pull out my note pad.

"Riddles are not petty!" He snaps as he stands up and I raise an eyebrow. He sits back down. "Besides you are probably too stupid to figure them out anyway."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." I say as I start to doodle into my notebook.

Riddler runs a hand through his hair, "Well you are probably just doing this to me because you are facing problems of your own right now. By the look on your face I can tell that you are very annoyed and most likely don't want to be here at this particular moment. You were probably on a nice romantic date with that rich boyfriend of yours." He says and my eyes widen a bit, "Oh don't think I don't know about you doctor. I mean just by your name I know who you are. You're mother was murdered by, your father abandoned you, you're dating Wayne's bastard child, and if memory serves me right didn't one of your family members come here a few years ago?" He says and I don't show any sign of emotion but bite the inside of my cheek, "Oh did I hit a raw nerve?" He asks with a smirk.

"No." I say carelessly and he raises an eyebrow.

"Ok doctor how about we play a little game?"

"What kind of game Mr. Nygma?"

"A mind game." He says and I nod my head, "You will think of something and I will guess it within ten questions."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I say as I cross my legs. _Batman is my word._ "Ask your first question."

"Is it an object?"

"No." I say as I make a tally mark.

"Is it a human?"

"Yes." I say as I cross my arms.

"Are they famous?" I nod my head and make another tally mark, "Are they female?"

"No." I say as I make the fourth tally mark.

"Are they known for a specific thing?"

"Yup."

"Are they well liked among most people?"

"Defiantly." I say as I place tally mark number six.

"Is the person from this area?" He asks with a smirk.

"Yes." I say as I crack my knuckles.

"I don't even need all of my questions. I can tell you right now that the person you are thinking of is Batman. Which doesn't shock me really you don't have the brain capacity to come up with an actual thing that would make me think." Edward says with a smirk but I smirk back.

"Fine Edward if you're so smart and good at riddles answer me this," I say as I stand up and start to walk around the table, "Riddle me this, riddle me that, who the hell is the big black bat?"

"Unfair question!" He snaps.

"But Mr. Nygma I thought you liked these kinds of mind games. If you were half the genius you say you are then you would have discovered who Batman was by now. I mean after all you have been facing off with him for a very long time." I say as I sit back down. "You probably hate Batman because you know Batman's identity is the one riddle you will never solve. I mean it must really eat away at you knowing you will never defeat him." I say with a smirk, "I mean little Edward must be crying on the inside to know that kind of knowledge. It's kind of pathetic really I mean even Hugo Strange figured out who Batman was." He doesn't say anything as he takes his hat off. "What's the matter Mr. Nygma cat got your tongue?" I ask with a smirk.

"Get out!" He snaps and I stand up and walk towards the exit. I walk out of the room and smirk. _God I love my job._

**Well there you guys have it! Thanks for reading guys :)** **Remember to leave me a review! I mean I really really really love to know what you think. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	3. Great What Does Deathstroke Want

**Yup I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for commenting guys! :)**

**I don't own DC or anything famous!**

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, Friday (April 2nd) 11:23 PM**

A long sigh passes my lips as I perch on the edge of a roof across from the warehouse I'm staking out. "What are you doing Boy Wonder?" A familiar voice calls.

I quickly look over my shoulder and see Kraven, aka Joani, standing there, "Working my case." I deadpan.

"No need for the attitude." She says as she goes next to me, "What are they doing?" She asks as she adjusts her domino mask so it's in detective mode.

"I've been watching them for weeks…waiting for the right time to strike. They have been smuggling in drugs and dangerous explosives." I say in a serious tone as I take a count of how many men are inside the building.

"I count 16." Joani says as she stands up.

"Same." I say as I stand up.

"Are they working with any of the major bosses?" She asks curiously as we both pull out our grapple hooks.

"Nope."

We swing in and crash through one of the glass windows, "Looks like we weren't invited to the party Kraven!" I say as my gaze goes to Joani.

"I think your right Robin." She says as she pulls out some batarangs.

"Oh don't worry guys it's not the Bat." A short bald man with a scruffy beard says as he pulls out a pistol.

He goes to shoot at me and before I can even react the batarang leaves Joani's hand and sticks into the gun just as the guy pulls the trigger. The gun 'explodes' and he grabs his hand. The others start to come at us with baseball bats and tire irons. I run over to two guys charging at me and drop down just as they swing at me. I swiftly move my leg and knock their legs out from under them. I cover my mouth and throw a knock out pellet at the two of them. Gas pours out of it and the two of them don't get up.

My gaze goes over to Joani and I see that she is taking out two guys and there are a few bodies around her. The two of them charge at her and she jumps and kicks both of them in the face. "Nice hit!" I say with a smirk.

"Behind you!" She says as she releases a batarang. It flies by my head and when I turn I see a guy pinned to one of the crates.

"Thought you could be sneaky." I say with a smirk as I shake my head. I push the batarang in a little bit more and the guy screams in pain. "What you don't like how that feels?" I hiss.

"You little prick!" He hisses at me.

"Now you know how all the people you have hurt felt!" I say in a low tone as I pull the batarang out of his shoulder and punch him in the face.

I turn around and notice the remaining six guys circling Joani. I pull out my eskrima sticks and charge at them. I crack one of them on the back of the head and use him as a ramp to jump off of. My foot collides with one man's jaw and there is a crack noise. _He's not getting up from that._ I smirk and my gaze goes to Joani, "Maneuver 23." She says and I nod my head. I put my hands out and she runs towards me. She uses my hands as a spring and jumps. She does a front flip and grabs two thugs by their skulls and cracks them together. She lands and high fives me. Suddenly someone whacks Joani over the head and they do the same to me.

My vision starts to blur and I grab the back of my head as I stand up. I turn around to see a man with an orange and black mask looking at me, "Look at this we have another Robin." He says with a smirk and before I can say anything the guy who hit Joani in the back of the head gets flung into the mysterious guy.

"Get away from him Deathstroke!" Joani hisses in a deadly tone. It sounds as if venom is dripping from her words.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asks curiously and then he pulls out a gun and shoots it. She falls on the ground and I drop down to help her.

"Thank God for Kevlar." She murmurs, "Get the bastard." She says as she tries to stand up.

My gaze goes to the man known as Deathstroke and he lunges at me with a sword. I pull out my eskrima sticks and block him. "So I see Batman has found another Robin…what number are you?" He asks and I can tell he is smirking under his mask.

"I don't have to tell you." I say as we separate from each other. I pull out a few explosive batarangs and throw them at him. He blocks two out of three and smirks as he catches the last one.

"Resorting to toys already?" He asks with a smirk.

I smirk back, "Yup." I say and then it explodes.

"You little sneak." He says and I run towards him and just as I go to kick him he grabs my leg and swings me around and launches me into a wall. I wince as I get up. Just as I go to attack him again Joani kicks the sword out of his hand and knocks his legs out from under him. "You'll regret messing with me." He says as he stands up.

He goes to attack Joani and I jump up and rip his mask off. "Let's see who's behind the mask." I say and then I cackle. My gaze goes on the man and he is very old and has an eye patch. "Not what I was expecting." I say quietly.

Deathstroke throws a smoke bomb on the ground, "We'll be seeing each other again." He says in a serious tone and just as I go through the cloud of smoke he is gone. "Who the hell was that?" I whisper to myself and then I notice Joani stumbling towards me.

"Son of a bitch." She says as she shakes her head, "This isn't good."

"What isn't good?" I ask and suddenly a gunshot goes off.

Joani and I look at each other and then I notice a body on the ground behind her. It's a Caucasian male with a blade in his hand; he has a gunshot wound to the head. "You missed one." A voice calls out from the shadows.

"Red Hood." Joani says as Red Hood, aka my Uncle Jason, walks out of the shadows. "What are you doing in Gotham?" She asks as she uses me for support.

"I was bored so the Outlaws and I figured we could set up base here for a while." He says with a shrug.

"Bruce isn't going to like this and neither is Dick." Joani says as she crosses her arms.

"You should know by now I don't give a crap what either of them think." Jason says and he takes a step towards us. He looks away from us and then looks at the man he shot in the head, "So Deathstroke is back." He chuckles and shakes his head, "I don't think Dick will be too happy about this." He says and then Joani glares at him.

"Why don't you go back to Roy and Kory?" Joani says as she crosses her arms.

"I could do that but I think they are having a hot date right now and I really don't feel like…never mind." He says as he shakes his head. "But to be serious Deathstroke being here means business." Jason says and my gaze goes to Joani. When I look back Jason is gone.

"We should get you back to the cave." I say as I help Joani out of the building.

She nods her head and we pull out our grappling hooks. We swing back towards the Batcave and we get in through one of the many entrances. Joani walks over to the changing area and starts to change. My gaze goes over to all the old Batfamily costumes. My gaze goes on dad's original Nightwing costume and I chuckle, "Finger stripes…what was he thinking? That's just as bad as Discowing." My gaze falls to Uncle Jason's Robin uniform and I sigh. _Joker's a monster._ Finally my gaze falls Aunt Babs, Aunt Cassandra, Aunt Steph, and Uncle Tim's old uniforms. I smirk at all the eggplant color on Aunt Steph's Batgirl costume compared to Aunt Babs's. A sad feeling washes over me when I notice Haley's Batgirl costume. _Scarecrow that sick monster. He ruined everything for my sister. We used to have so much fun on patrol…seeing who would beat who with the number of thugs they could beat up._ After a few minutes Joani comes out in sweat pants and a tank top. "Are you ok?" I ask curiously.

"I just got some bruises that's all." Joani says as she walks over to the Batcomputer. "Kraven to Nightwing." She says as she hits one of the communicator buttons.

A video feed appears and mom and dad are sitting in the Batmobile, _"Yes Kraven."_ Dad says as he looks at the screen.

"Listen Nightwing…" She says and then she trails off.

"_What's the matter?"_ He asks from the other end.

"We have an unwanted visitor in Gotham." She says and I raise an eyebrow as I walk over to the computer. _Is she going to rat out Jason?_

"_Who?"_ Mom asks curiously.

"Slade Wilson." Joani says quietly.

"_WHAT?!" _Dad snaps. _"Where the hell did you see him?"_

"Robin and I were taking care of a drug bust and he showed up." Joani says and dad's eyes widen.

"_Dammit."_ Mom and dad mumble at the same time.

"_Was there anything else?"_ Dad asks curiously.

"Nope." Joani says popping the p. They end the conversation and she stands up.

"Why didn't you tell them about Jason?" I ask curiously.

"Because there are some things that aren't really important." She says with a shrug.

"Why did mom and dad react that way about this Deathstroke guy?" I ask curiously.

"I think Dick and Angel should tell you." She says as she puts a hand on my shoulder, "I would gladly tell you but it's not my place." She says and then she frowns, "Don't go after him." She says in a serious tone.

"Ok I won't." I say as I cross my arms.

"Well I'm leaving." She says as she ruffles my hair.

"Bye." I say as she hops on one of the batcycles and leaves. I change out of my Robin costume. When I walk out Grandpa is sitting at the Batcomputer. "Bye Gramps tell Grandma I say hi." I say and then I hop on one of the bikes and head down the tunnel that leads to my house. When I get there I hop off of the bike and walk up the stairs. I walk into the living room and Haley is passed out on the couch with her Superman teddy bear in her arms with the Wizard of Oz playing on the TV. I chuckle and shut the TV off. I grab one of the blankets off of the recliner and cover her up with it. "Only my sister." I whisper as I shake my head and go up the stairs and towards my room.

**End of Kevin's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Joani's P.O.V.**

**Joani and Damian's House, Saturday (April 3rd) 12:54 AM**

When I get home I hide the bike in the garage and quickly walk into the house. _Have to make it to bed before Damian gets home. I don't want him seeing this._ When I get up to our room I lift my tank top up and examine the giant bruise near my rib cage. "Bastard." I mumble quietly as I grab one of Damian's t-shirts and use that as my pajamas. I get into bed and pull the covers over me. The door opens a little bit and Ace jumps on the bed. He lies down at my feet and I close my eyes.

Just as I'm about to fall asleep the door opens and Damian quietly slips under the covers. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. He touches my bruise and I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming out in pain. He kisses my cheek and then after a few minutes I hear him lightly snoring. I close my eyes and after a few minutes I fall asleep.

**Joani and Damian's House, Saturday (April 3rd) 8:24 AM**

I quietly get out of bed and make sure I don't wake up Damian. I tip toe out of the room and Ace follows after me. I let him out into the back yard and I walk into the kitchen. I walk over to the fridge and pull out eggs, cheese, and ham. I walk over to the stove and grab one of the frying pans hanging over the marble island. I grab a bowl and scramble four eggs in it and then pour it into the frying pan. Once the bottom starts to cook I throw the ham and cheese in it. Just as it is ready to flip I flip it and then slide it onto a plate. I grab a fork and knife and head back up the stairs. I open the door to the bedroom and suddenly I hear Damian mumble, "I smell an omelet."

"That's because I made you one Babe." I say as I place the plate on the nightstand.

Damian grabs my hands and pulls me on top of him, "I'm such a lucky guy." He says with a smirk.

"See I'm nice and make you food when you don't tell me to get into the kitchen."

He rubs the back of his neck as he looks up into my eyes, "Yeah I learned that lesson the hard way one time…I had to beg Pennyworth to keep making me food." Damian says and I chuckle.

I flip my hair over my shoulder, "So how was your night?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs his shoulders as he grabs a little bit of my hair and starts to play with it, "It was ok I guess. I didn't really get to do anything interesting. I stopped a few robberies and stopped a shipment of illegal drugs…how about you?"

"Oh I helped Kevin on one of his cases." I say with a shrug, "We had a run in with Deathstroke." I say quietly as I get off of him and roll onto my side of the bed.

"Deathstroke as in Slade Wilson?" Damian asks as he grabs his plate.

I nod my head, "He's back…and I'm worried." I say quietly.

"I wonder what he wants." Damian says as he sits up and starts to eat his omelet.

"Jason is back to." I say as I run a hand through my mid back length long brown hair.

"Oh great Todd and his team of gingers are here." He says as he shakes his head.

"That's not nice." I say and Damian puts his plate down.

"Oh so this means Kory is back." Damian says with a small chuckle as he looks at me and I nod my head.

"Hey Angel actually gets along with Kory now…it took them a little while but they finally get along…if memory serves me right the last time she was in Gotham her, Babs, and Angel hung out." I say with a shrug.

He brushes his hand over my cheek, "You are so nice to people." He says and I nod my head. He gives me a kiss and puts his hands on my sides and I wince when we are mid kiss. He pulls away from me quickly, "What did I do?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it." I say with a small smile as I go to kiss him again but he stops me.

"Joani what's wrong?" He asks in a serious tone.

"Nothing…I got shot last night but I'm all good. It's just a bruise the Kevlar protected me." I say with a shrug.

"Deathstroke shot you last night!" Damian says as he throws his hands in the air.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine." I say in a serious tone.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He asks as he sits up.

I sit up to, "I could ask you the same thing Mr. Wayne." I say as I walk over to the dresser and grab my clothes. I start to change and I hear Damian chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I still can't believe that you got that tattoo." He snickers as he stands up.

"Shut up!" I say as I put my black sweater dress on.

"Make me." He says with a smirk and then he kisses the back part of my right shoulder where the tattoo of a robin is.

I turn around and glare at him, "Listen I always have my Robin watching over me ok…besides I was pretty wasted when I got it." I say with a shrug.

"And you always will have your Robin." He says quietly and I nod my head. "So what happened at work last night?"

"Oh I got to mess around with Riddler's mind." I say with an evil smirk.

"Oh you're diabolical." He says with a chuckle as he grabs a black t-shirt and jeans from his drawer. He changes as I put my hair up into a loose bun. "So are we going to the movies today?" He asks curiously and I nod my head.

"Yup." I say with a smile as I walk out of the room.

"We have to go to father's tonight don't we?" He asks as I grab the car keys.

"Yes." I say as I turn and put my hand on his cheek. "Now let's go pick up Haley and Kevin and go to the movies."

**Wayne Manor, Saturday (April 3rd) 6:34 PM**

Alfred opens the door and I give him a hug, "Hey Alfie." I say with a smile.

"Hello Mistress Joani. Hello Master Damian."

"Hello Pennyworth." Damian says as we walk inside.

We walk into the dining room and Selina and Bruce are sitting next to each other. "Joani!" Selina says happily as she stands up and pulls me into a hug, "How are you darling?"

"Oh I'm fine." I say with a smile as we separate. I smile and then walk over to Bruce, "Hi Bruce." I say as I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Joani." He says with a smile.

"Hello father." Damian says as he shakes Bruce's hand. He looks at Selina, "Hello Selina." He says quietly.

Selina smiles and then she sits down across from Bruce. I sit next to her and Damian sits across from me so he's sitting next to Bruce. Alfred comes out and pours us all some water. I take a sip of my water and Selina speaks, "So are you two thinking about marriage yet or even kids?" She asks and I spit my water out in a mist.

"No." Damian and I say at the same time.

"Oh." She says and then Dick, Angel, Haley, Kevin, and Lizzy walk into the room.

"Grandma!" Haley says happily as she runs over and pulls Selina into a hug.

"Hello Kitten." Selina says with a smile as she pushes some of Haley's loose hair behind her ear.

"Joani!" She says happily as I stand up and pull her into a giant hug. I give her a noogie and then she punches my shoulder. We both laugh and then Bruce gives her a look.

"What about me?"

She gives Bruce a kiss on the cheek, "I could never forget about you Grandpa." She gives Damian a kiss on the cheek to.

Everyone else gives out hugs and Haley sits next to me. My gaze goes on Lizzy, "How are you doing Lizzy?" I ask curiously.

"Oh I'm doing fine Joani how about you? I mean how's work at Arkham?" She asks curiously.

"Works fine." I say with a smile, "There are a lot of crazy people there." I say with a smirk and she chuckles.

Next Steph and Tim walk into the room with little 4 year old Connor, "Connor!" I say happily and he smiles at me.

"Oh nice don't say hi to me Joani." Tim says and I just laugh.

"Hey Steph." I say with a smile.

"Hi Joani." She says as she brings him over to me. Connor sits down on my lap and then Haley gives Steph a kiss on the cheek, "Hi Aunt Steph."

"Hey there Haley." She says with a smile.

Angel stands up and pulls Steph into a giant hug, "Oh Steph you have to come over soon." She says in a serious tone and Steph laughs.

My gaze goes to Dick and he punches Tim's shoulder and then pulls him into a hug, "God Tim Connor is getting pretty big now." He says with a smile as he looks at me and Connor.

"And how are you doing?" I ask Connor when I notice everyone is still saying hello to each other.

"I'm fine." He says with a smile and I move some of his blonde hair out of his face and see his pretty blue eyes, "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine sweetheart." I say with a smile and I notice Damian looking at me and he is…smiling. "You start Kindergarten soon don't you?" I say as I tap his nose.

"Yeah I start next year." He says happily and then he grabs my necklace, "This is pretty." He says with a smile.

"Thank you sweetheart. Damian got it for me." I say and he smiles.

"I like Damian." He says and I smirk, "Are you and Damian going to have a baby soon? I mean I want a person to hang out with." He says and I turn red.

"Connor." Tim and Steph say at the same time. Steph comes over and grabs Connor, "We don't say that to people."

"Steph it's fine." I say and then I look at Connor, "We aren't having a baby for a long time ok." I say and he nods his head.

"Besides I'm pretty sure Joani wouldn't want to give birth to the spawn of Satan." Tim says and then Damian glares at him.

"Shut your trap Drake." He hisses.

"Both of you knock it off." Bruce says in a serious tone and they both stop.

Alfred comes out and puts a giant plate of food in front of all of us, "Enjoy." He says with a smile and Dick pulls out the chair next to him, "Master Dick I-"

"Join us Alfred." Dick says with a smile, "You're family."

"Thank you." Alfred says with a smile.

We all start to eat, "So what are we going to do tonight?" Haley asks curiously.

"Sadly I have to head home." Lizzy says as she finishes her food. "Mom told me I have to clean the house."

"Really?" Kevin asks with a pout and she nods her head.

"I can bring Lizzy home." Haley says as she gives all of us a look saying we can go out on patrol tonight. "Do you want to go now?" Haley asks as she fixes her dark blue tank top.

"Yeah that's fine." Lizzy says with a smile and they both stand up, "Thank you for having me here. It's a pleasure as usual." She waves her hand and Haley gives us all hugs.

"Be safe Kitten." Selina says and Haley nods.

Haley wraps her arm over Lizzy's shoulder, "Come on let's get you home."

"Sounds like a plan." Lizzy says and they walk out of the dining room.

"What does that girl see in you?" Damian asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Kevin says in a defending tone.

"Damian be nice." I say and then I shake my head.

"He knows I'm kidding." Damian says with a chuckle.

Selina stands up, "Don't listen to him Lion Cub…I'll be in the cave if you need me." She says and then she leaves.

"Who's ready to kick some ass?" Dick asks as he stands up.

"I am!" Kevin says as he flips over the table and runs towards the cave.

"Master Kevin!" Alfred yells and then Dick does the same thing that Kevin just did. "Master Dick!"

"Men." I say as I shake my head.

**Ok guys there's chapter three! Don't forget to review :3 You can also check out my new YT video and my other fanfiction stories :)**


	4. Who Would Want Robin Gone

**Hi guys I'm back with chapter 4! **

**Haley's P.O.V. **

**Gotham High, Tuesday (April 6th) 10:24 AM**

My gaze goes to Jared, Kevin, Nathan, Nick, Simon and Logan, "Ok boys we need to come up with a destroy plan." I say in a serious tone.

"These punks are really going down!" Simon says as he runs a hand through his curly blonde hair.

"Mainly because Kevin beat the shit out of them." Nick says with a smirk and we all shoot him a look, "Sorry too soon?"

"And he said some cruel things about our girl Haley here." Jared says as he cracks his knuckles.

"Ok so I'll be quarterback." Logan says, "Everyone run towards the end zone…except you Haley you say close to the front and I'll throw it to you. You can run fast so I think you can get to the touchdown no problem." He says with a smirk.

"You know it." I say as we get out of our huddle.

We walk over to our line and I'm matched up with Lucas, "Look guys the girl is still playing." He says with a chuckle.

"Hike!" Logan yells and everyone, except me, heads towards the end zone. Lucas is right on my tail but I zig zag and throw him off. Logan tosses me the ball and I catch it while jumping in the air. I sprint down the field and spin to avoid getting my flag grabbed. Suddenly my ass gets grabbed and I elbow the person in the face and sprint the rest of the way towards the end zone. When I get there the boys pull me into a hug and my gaze goes to the person in the middle of the field and I notice its Dylan lying there.

"Nice hit!" Nathan says as he high fives me.

"Thanks." I say with a smirk and I hand Nick the football.

"I hear by name you Tank!" Simon says with a smirk, "I mean you really are a tank you can take out guys double your size."

"Yeah that's a perfect nickname." Kevin says with a smirk as he gives me a noogie.

The teacher announces we can head back inside and we start to head back for the gym, "You better get back to your girly self sis we have a charity ball to go to tonight. Remember it's to help Gramps with his run for mayor."

"Dammit." I mumble under my breath.

"Oh are you guys going to that charity event?" Simon asks curiously, "My dad is dragging me along. Ever since my mom left he forces me to go." He says with a shrug.

"Yeah we are forced to go to." Kevin says with a shrug. Simon's father is one of the head chairmen on the board at Gotham General. His mom left a few months ago with their pool boy.

"Well at least I'll know some people there." He says and I nod my head. We walk back inside the gym and I run over to Lizzy.

"Are you going to the charity ball tonight?" I ask curiously.

She sighs, "I can't. I begged my parents but they said no."

"That sucks." I say with a frown.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll have fun without me." She says with a small smile. She looks over her shoulder, "Why has Katie been giving you dirty looks?" She asks curiously as we get into the locker room.

"I have no clue." I say with a shrug as we get to my locker. I unlock it and hand Lizzy her clothes while I grab mine.

She goes into the stall next to mine, "Oh…well I just find it a little weird."

"Same." I say with a shrug. I finish changing at the same time as Lizzy we throw our clothes in the locker and I lock it. We walk out and we make our way over to the boys. Lizzy runs over to Kevin and jumps. He catches her and gives her a quick peck.

"Isn't that cute?" Nathan asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah." I say with a smirk as I adjust my black skirt.

"Don't turn around but your little cheerleading buddy is heading toward us." Jared says with a smirk.

"Ugh." I say as I roll my eyes.

"Hello boys." Brianna says as I turn around. They nod their heads, "I was wondering if Logan was over here." She says and suddenly I get defensive.

"Why?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Because I want to talk to him." She says in a serious tone and then she starts to play with her nails.

Just as I go to say something Logan puts his hand on my shoulder, "What do you want Brianna?"

"Well listen Katie wanted me to tell you no hard feelings." She says as she crosses her arms.

"We've been broken up for like three weeks I'm pretty sure I got that message three weeks ago." He deadpans.

"Oh well she just wanted you to know." Brianna says and then she spins on her heels and walks away from us.

"I hate her." I utter.

Kevin and Lizzy walk over holding hands, "Look Haley your best friend just came over."

"Shut up." I hiss.

"What did she want?" Lizzy asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Logan says and then he walks away from us.

"She brought up Katie didn't she?" Kevin asks as he shakes his head.

"Yup." Nathan says popping the p.

"That was just plain evil to do to the poor guy." Simon says as he shakes his head.

"He didn't deserve that." I say as I shake my head, "I'm going to go check on him." I say and then I go after him. When I reach him I put my hand on his shoulder, "Logan." I whisper.

"I'm fine…I don't want to talk about it." He says in a serious tone as he stops and leans against the wall.

"You're lying." I say in a serious tone as I cross my arms.

"Talking about it just makes me feel worse." He says and I frown.

"I know it hurts but…talking helps sometimes…I know after Tyler broke up with me I was a wreck." I say with a frown, "He crushed my feelings but talking did help me…I talked to you if memory serves me right." I say with a small smile.

"And if memory serves me right didn't Kevin beat the shit out of him?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"It was never proven…besides apparently someone else got him to when Kevin finished." I say with a smirk and he just shakes his head and bites his lip, "Come on it takes more muscles to frown then smile."

"I know." He says with a shrug, "But I've been frowning a lot lately so I don't think it is really going to make a difference."

"Well trying smiling for once it might make a difference." I say with a small smile as I playfully punch his shoulder. I walk back over towards the others, "I couldn't help."

"I still can't believe Katie just flat out dumped the poor guy." Nick says as he shakes his head.

"I know he's one of the nicest guys ever." I say as I rub my eye.

"Cheerleaders are such bitches." Nathan says and then Lizzy and I glare at him, "Well I uh mean uh except for you guys." He says as he puts his hands up.

I tap his cheek lightly, "Good job covering your tracks." I say with a smirk and then the bell rings.

**Wayne Manor, Tuesday (April 6th) 6:24 PM**

I adjust my black sparkly dress and push some of my hair behind my ear as I walk up the stairs and head towards Grandpa's office. I knock on the door and I hear Grandpa from the other end, "Come in." He says and I quietly open the door. "Oh Haley! How are you darling?" He asks as he finishes fixing his tie and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I just wanted to talk." I say with a shrug as I walk over and sit down on the couch near his desk.

He smirks, "Well what do you want to talk about Haley?" He asks curiously, "I mean I figured you would talk to your dad. After all he is your best friend."

"Well…I don't think dad would understand it." I say with a shrug.

"What wouldn't he understand?" Grandpa asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I've been thinking about…you know." I say quietly and Grandpa's face pales and he has a sad look on his face.

"Sweetheart what's been making you think of that?" He asks as he puts his suit jacket on.

"Well I was talking with my friend…and he mentioned Arkham and just that word makes my skin crawl." I say quietly.

He walks over to me and kneels down and puts his hands on my shoulders, "Don't think about that awful month…I know it can get brought up but just try not to think about it…I know it must have been horrible being in there with all of those monsters…now I know why you didn't want to talk to Dick about this."

"It was horrible…besides I didn't want to see dad get super sad." I say quietly and then I shake my head, "But I thought I over came everything I went through there…I tried to be a brave little soldier but-" I begin to say but Grandpa cuts me off.

He lifts my chin up, "Listen to me Haley you were, and still are, one of my brave little soldiers…you are the bravest one I have. You went there and came out sane."

I nod my head and pull him into a hug, "Thanks Grandpa."

He gives me a kiss on the forehead, "Anytime." He says with a smile. "Now was there anything else you had on your mind?" He asks curiously.

"No." I say as I shake my head and bite my lip.

"I'm may be your grandfather but I'm still the World's Greatest Detective…what's on your mind?" He asks as he crosses his arms.

"Nothing." I say as I rub my arm. I jump up and crack my knuckles, "Well I just feel bad for my friend."

"Which one?" Grandpa asks curiously.

"Logan." I say with a shrug, "I mean his girlfriend broke up with him a few weeks ago and he's still messed up about it…then Brianna just came over and was like, 'Oh Jessica just wants to let you know no hard feelings,' Grandpa I seriously wanted to rip her eyes out." I say as I make clawing gestures.

"That stinks that your friend's girlfriend broke up with him." He shakes his head, "That's the really nice one that came over the house all the time right?" He asks curiously and I nod my head.

"Then to top it all of his ex girlfriend, who I used to get along with, keeps glaring at me whenever we are in practice!" I say as I throw my hands in the air. Grandpa nods his head and an annoyed sigh passes my lips, "People suck."

"You can say that again." Grandpa says with a chuckle. He raises an eyebrow, "So have you thought of any reasons why she would be glaring at you?"

"No!" I say in an annoyed tone, "It just annoys me that someone is being rude to me for no reason."

He just nods his head, "Think about it…I'm sure you'll come up with an answer." He says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

He starts to walk away and I kneel down on the seat and look towards him, "But Grandpa aren't you going to tell me?"

"This is one thing you are going to have to figure out on your own." Grandpa says and he walks out of the room. "You look beautiful tonight by the way."

I stand up and cross my arms, "Thanks Grandpa…and I'll just ask grandma."

He sticks half of his body into the room, "Don't think about asking your grandmother either I just told her not to tell you."

"Curse you!" I yell in a playful tone as I run out of the room and go after him. When I get to the main area I head towards the Batcave because everyone for this stupid charity even is in the other room. I walk down the stairs and walk over to the area with all of the suits. My gaze goes on my Batgirl suit and my hand goes against the glass. _So many good and bad memories from this costume. _My hand slides down as I continue to gaze at the black suit with the blue utility belt and blue bat symbol on the chest. I chuckle when I look at the blue that is doing down the sides. My gaze goes onto the blue boots and I sigh.

"What are you doing down here?"

I turn around and see Joani standing there leaning against the wall in her beautiful strapless dark blue knee length dress, "Oh just uh hanging around…thinking."

"About what?" She asks curiously as she walks over to me and the sound of her heels clicking echoes off the walls of the cave.

"Life." I say with a shrug.

"Is this because of those nasty girls on the cheerleading team?"

"Nah I don't really listen to them…it's just my friend is all." I say with a shrug.

"Lets see is it Nick? No wait Nathan, Jared,…or Simon? Oh wait I know it's got to be Logan!" She says as she looks at the Batgirl uniform.

"The last one was right…Logan's kinda depressed. His girlfriend broke up with him but…" I say and then I get quiet.

"That stinks." She says quietly and she puts her hand on my shoulder, "Let me guess this girl hates you now."

"How did you-" I begin to say but she cuts me off, "That's how most girls are. Even after they break up with someone they hate the ex's best friend. Especially if they are the opposite sex." She says in a serious tone.

"But I didn't hate Tyler's best friend…even thought that's who he was cheating on me with." I mumble under my breath.

"Well Tyler was just a douche to begin with." She says as she shakes her head.

"Um Joani I'm going to head back upstairs want to join?" I say with a small smile and she nods her head. We both start to walk up the stairs, "I really hate these stupid things." I mumble.

"Join the club…I've been going to these stupid things for to long." She says as she shakes her head.

We get up the stairs and walk towards the main area. Suddenly Damian steps in front of us, "Hey short stop." Damian says with a smirk and I stick my tongue out at him.

Before I can say anything I hear someone yell, "Holy crap Tank is that you?" I turn around and see Simon standing there next to Kevin.

"Go have fun." Joani says with a smirk and I run towards Kevin and Simon.

**End of Haley's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Angel's P.O.V.**

**Grayson Residence, Friday (April 9th) 7:24 PM**

"Hey babe." Dick says with a smirk as he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek.

"Hey." I say with a smirk. I turn around and drape my arms over his shoulders, "And how was your day?"

"It was alright." He says with a shrug. "It could have been better. Actually there was one good thing that happened to me." He says with a smirk and I raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask curiously as he lets go of my waist and walks over to the fridge.

"You'll never guess who I arrested today." He says in a chipper tone as he grabs a Coke and closes the door to the fridge with his foot.

"Who?" I ask as I grab his tie and pull him towards me.

"Tyler." He says with a smirk and my lips curve up into a diabolical smirk.

"Tyler as in-"

"The same one." Dick says and then he chuckles as I let go of his tie. "He was buying alcohol and it was his second offense."

"Congratulations on that amazing arrest Officer Grayson." I say with a smirk and I give him a quick kiss.

"Where's the kids?" Dick asks curiously.

"Kevin is at Lizzy's and Haley is tutoring Jared and Nathan." I say with a shrug and he smirks.

"Wait we have the house all to ourselves?" He asks in shock.

I nod my head, "Yup."

He walks over to me and pulls me into a deep kiss. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He puts me on the counter, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks with a smirk.

"You know it." I say as I brush his cheek. He lets go of me and runs for the door.

"I'm gonna get there first!" Dick says happily.

"No it's my turn!" I yell as I chase after him. I catch up to him and put my hands on his shoulders. I flip off of him and land on the couch and grab the remote, "Sucker I get to pick the movie tonight!"

Dick pouts and crosses his arms as he sits down next to me on the couch, "Cheater." He mumbles as I stand up and walk over to the movies. I grab The Notebook and put it into the DVD player. When I look back at Dick I see that he is lying down on the couch. I walk over and lie down next to him. He wraps his arm around my waist and I press play.

Halfway through the movie I turn around and my gaze goes to Dick, "If I lost my memory would you come and visit me still?"

"Of course." He says in a serious tone, "I would visit you everyday."

I smirk, "Thanks babe." I whisper and then I give him a kiss. I turn back around and we continue to watch the movie. The movie finishes and I have one lone tear. I sit up and Dick wipes it away.

"We have to go out on patrol soon." Dick says as he shakes his head.

"I know…and we still haven't found Deathstroke." I say sadly.

Dick tenses up, "I wonder what he wants."

I rub his shoulders, "He's probably here because he has a contract to kill someone."

"No…he would have done it by now." Dick says as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going out tomorrow night." I say and Dick turns around and looks at me, "With Babs and Kory. Kory called and she wants to go hang out."

"Oh…well don't do anything stupid." He says in a serious tone and I nod my head. "Hey has Haley been acting differently lately?"

"You noticed it to. I thought it was just me." I say in a serious tone, "I'm worried."

Just as Dick goes to say something the doorbell rings, "I've got it." Dick says as he stands up and walks towards the door. "Wally!" He says happily.

"Hey dude!" Wally says and then he's in the living room in a second, "Hello Angel." He says with a smile as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Wally." I say with a smile. "How are Linda and the kids?"

"Oh they are doing great. Linda was going to come with me tonight actually but she's got a cold. Where are my buddies?" He asks curiously as he looks around the room.

"Kevin's with his girlfriend and Haley is tutoring two of her friends." Dick says and Wally nods his head.

"So does this mean you two are going on patrol tonight without Robin?"

"Yup." I say as I stand up.

"You mind if I join?" He asks with a smirk.

**Crime Alley, Friday (April 9th) 11:23 PM**

Wally shoulder checks one of the guys into the wall while I punch another one in the face. My gaze goes on Dick and he grabs the final guy and pulls out his grapple gun. Before I can say anything he shoots if off and launches up to the top of the building, "Do you think we'll get information on Deathstroke this time?" Wally asks curiously and I shake my head.

"I don't know…I mean all of our other consultants had good info on all the cases Bruce is working right now but…Deathstroke is under the radar…he was seen that one time by Robin and Kraven." I say as I crack my knuckles.

Suddenly Dick jumps down and lays the crook on the ground, "He's supposedly at the shipping yard."

"Isn't that were Kraven and Robin saw him?" I ask curiously and Wally runs there while Dick and I ride our bikes.

When we get there I take my helmet off and I hear a voice behind me, "What are you guys doing here?" We turn around and Kevin is standing there with his arms crossed, "Everyone keeps walking into my cases."

"We got a lead Deathstroke would be here." Dick says and he raises an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"I found out there was going to be a big deal going down tonight here." He says as he crosses his arms.

"Ok…everyone stay alert." I say as we all go to the top of the roof. We break in through the window and glass shards go flying everywhere.

Suddenly the sound of clapping fills the room, "Well isn't this ironic…I was only aiming to get the boy here." A familiar voice says and we all turn towards the direction where it is coming.

"Deathstroke." Dick snarls.

"Well look at that Dick Grayson. Oh and is that Angelique?" Deathstroke says with a smirk and Kevin's eyes widen. "Wow I can't believe I didn't put two and two together…Robin is your kid." He says as he shakes his head.

"And you aren't going to do anything with him." Dick snarls as he steps in front of Kevin.

Deathstroke just chuckles, "That's what you think Grayson." Deathstroke says and then Wally races towards him. Deathstroke sticks his hand out and shocks Wally. He screams out in pain and falls on the ground. Kevin runs over to him as Dick and I charge Deathstroke. "Two on one…don't you two think that's cheating?"

"Shut up Wilson!" Dick growls as he punches Deathstroke in the face. He grabs Dick's arm and throws him across the room. He looks at me and I kick him in the jaw. He just adjusts his neck and punches me in the face. I go to swing but he grabs my arm and pushes it away. He grabs the back of my neck and slams my face into his knee cap. Blood starts to drip from my mouth and I can taste the blood in between my teeth. He grabs my hair and makes me look at him.

"I was expecting more of a fight from you." He says sadly and he shakes his head.

"Don't worry we're just getting started." I say with a smirk and I swing my legs and knock his out from under him. I pull out my bow staff and put it against his neck. "Come on Deathjoke."

He just chuckles and suddenly a shock goes through my whole body and I go flying off of him, "Mom!" I hear Kevin yell as he runs towards me. Just as Kevin gets near me Deathstroke grabs him.

"Let him go you bastard!" I snarl as I struggle up.

"Yeah good luck with that Angelique." He says and then he chuckles.

Just as I go to say something he gets hit in the head with a wing ding and falls on the ground. I run over to Kevin and grab him. Dick kicks Deathstroke in the face, "You bastard! Why do you want my son?!" He snaps.

Slade just starts to laugh, "Oh Richard."

Dick grabs him by the collar and slams him against the wall, "Tell me dammit!"

"To get to you? I don't know…ok fine it was a contract." He says and he shrugs.

"You were hired to kill my child!" I snap as I pull Kevin close to me. Wally gets up and walks over to us.

"Who hired you?" Wally asks in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry…honor among criminals." He says with a shrug.

"Tell me dammit!" Dick snaps as he slams Deathstroke into the wall.

"No." He says in a serious tone and Dick punches him in the face and then hand cuffs him. We take him out and throw him over our bike. We drive to GCPD and drop him off.

We all head back to the Batcave and Kevin shakes his head, "So someone wants me gone."

"But that's not going to happen." I say in a serious tone.

"Well no duh mom." He says as he shakes his head, "I think I'm going to head home."

Dick and I nod our heads, "See you at home buddy." Dick says and then Kevin leaves. "Haley is at Joani's before you ask." He nods his head and then we change.

**So there you have it chapter four! Please please please review!**


	5. I'll Help You JayBruce Can't Find Out

**Can you believe it guys? Chapter 5 already! Well anyway I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy :)**

**Thank you so much Alirocknroll22 for your review on the last chapter. It makes me smile when I see people still reading and since the first one no less. It's awesome readers like you that keep me going. This chapter is for you! :)**

**Haley's P.O.V.**

**Jared's House, Friday (April 9th) 7:24 PM**

"Ok guys what answers did you get?" I ask as my gaze goes to Jared and Nathan.

"I got 12." Nathan says.

"So did I." Jared says and I smirk.

"Congrats guys you got one right."

"Wow thanks for the encouragement." Jared says sarcastically.

"Don't worry guys I have faith in you." I say and then I show them how to do the math problems again. After a few minutes they show me their answers and I proof read over them. "Great job you two." I say with a smile and they smile to.

"So I have to ask you a serious question since math is over." Nathan says and I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow.

"And what would that question be?" I ask curiously as I raise an eyebrow.

"Well…" He says and then he trails off.

"What?"

"Do you like Logan?" Jared spews out.

"What?" I snap.

"Do. You. Like. Logan?" Nathan asks and I feel my cheeks heating up.

"No." I say quietly.

"Yeah I'm sure." Nathan says.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you are both oblivious." Jared says as he crosses his arms. "You both care about each other."

"Yeah because we're best friends."

"Honey you and me are best friends and you don't act the same way with me as you do him." Nathan says as he crosses his arms.

"That's not fair." I say as I cross my arms.

"You get super defensive whenever someone wants to talk to him about Katie." Jared says as he crosses his arms.

"Well it makes him upset and I hate to see him upset." I say in a serious tone.

"See that." Jared says as he throws his hands in the air.

"Yeah but I hate seeing you guys sad to." I say as I cross my arms.

"Fine Haley keep living in denial." Nathan says as he crosses his arms.

"Besides if anything happened between us I wouldn't want it to ruin our friendship." I say and they both go wide eyed.

"So you do like him!" They both say happily in unison.

"I didn't say that." I say in a low tone as I run a hand through my hair.

"Whatever you say Tank." Nathan says as he shakes his head.

I just shake my head, "Whatever." I grab my book bag.

"And where are you going?" Jared asks curiously.

"To my sister's house."

"You have a sister?" Nathan asks curiously.

"Well she's not really my sister but I've grown up with her." I say with a shrug.

"Oh well have fun Tank." Jared says and I leave.

"You're lucky I like that name." I say as I shake my head and walk out the door. I go out to my Crossfire and start the engine. I drive to Joani's house and when I get there I grab my duffle bag and walk up to the door. I knock on the door and whistle as I wait for the door to open.

Finally the door opens and Joani is standing there in her robe, "Hi Haley come on in." She says with a smile and then she quickly looks inside the house.

"Is everything ok?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

She nods her head, "Yeah I just thought I heard Ace that's all." She says with a shrug and I walk inside.

I put my bags down and suddenly Ace runs over to me and jumps up. His paws go on my shoulders and I start to scratch him, "Hello Ace." I say and then he licks me. "I've missed you to buddy." I say with a smile.

Suddenly Damian walks into the room in a t-shirt and sweat pants, "Hey Short Stop." He says as he ruffles my hair.

"I hate that nickname." I huff and I punch his shoulder playfully.

"So that's how you want to be." He says and he wraps his arm around my neck and gives me a noogie.

"You guys act like such children." Joani says and then Damian and I stop. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Joani asks curiously as she starts to walk towards the kitchen. Damian and I sit down at the marble island while Joani opens up the fridge. "I've got some soup. I could make you a smoothie…or grilled cheese, or pizza. Oh I could make you a sandwich."

"I'm fine…could I have some milk?" I ask curiously and she nods her head. She pulls out the gallon of milk and puts it on the counter in front of me. She walks over to the cabinet and grabs a glass. She walks over and puts the glass down. She grabs the milk and pours me a glass quickly and then puts the milk back in the fridge. I take a sip and then put the glass down, "Thank you…so are you two going out on patrol tonight?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Nah. We decided we would hang out with you instead." Damian says with a smile.

"Really?!" I exclaim happily.

Joani nods her head, "We have hung out in a while."

"We are planning on a movie night. We just bought the Avengers." Damian says happily as he stands up.

"You seem really excited about it." I say with a small smirk and then I take another sip of milk.

"Trust me he is. He is a total Marvel fangirl." Joani says with a smirk.

"Shut up woman." Damian hisses and then Joani puts her hand on her hip and glares at him, "You only enjoy that movie to gawk at Robert Downey Jr and Chris Evans."

"I completely agree with her reasoning." I say with a smirk and Joani high fives me.

"Whatever I'll go put it on." Damian huffs out. Damian walks out of the room and Joani leans on the counter.

"So how's your friends?" She asks curiously.

"Fine." I say with a shrug, "I just got back from tutoring some of them."

"I know." Joani says and then she smirks, "Was Logan there?"

"Oh God not you to." I mumble as I shake my head.

"What?" She asks innocently, "I was just asking a simple question."

"If you must know he wasn't there. He is in AP classes he doesn't need my help." I say as I cross my arms.

"So he's a smart jock…that's different." Joani says and I nod my head. "Well how is cheerleading?"

"Oh it's ok." I say with a shrug, "I'm just glad we are on the last week of it."

"Getting sick of Brianna and Jessica?" She asks curiously and I nod my head as I take the last sip of my milk.

Joani grabs the glass and rinses it out in the sink before she puts it in the dishwasher. "I just hate all the drama." I say with a shrug.

"Trust me I hate it to. Sadly you aren't going get rid of it. At work there is a bunch of drama. I mean a bunch of people cheating on their spouses or boyfriends/girlfriends. It's sickening actually." She says and then she starts to walk towards the living room, "Are you coming?"

I get up and follow her, "Of course I'm not going to miss looking at Chris Evan's butt in that Captain America costume."

She just chuckles and throws her arm over my shoulder, "That's my girl."

Just as the movie finishes Joani's phone starts to ring. She grabs it off of the coffee table and Damian lets out an annoyed sigh, "Hello…really…how come Heather can't cover…fine." She says and then she hangs up the phone. "I have to go to work." She mumbles angrily.

"Don't worry we can hold down the fort." I say with a smile. She ruffles my hair and then gives Damian a quick kiss.

"I'll be home in the morning." She says and we both nod.

My gaze goes to Damian, "Want to play some Call of Duty?" I ask with a smirk.

"You are going down Short Stop." He says with a smirk as he gets up and grabs the controllers.

**End of Haley's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Joani's P.O.V.**

**Arkham Asylum, Friday (April 9th) 10:11 PM**

I walk to Doctor Young's office, "Why did you need me to come here?" I ask curiously.

"Because we have a patient asking for you." She says as she stands up.

"Who would that be?" I ask curiously as I raise an eyebrow.

"Ms. Quinzel." She says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Harley Quinn is asking for me?" I ask curiously.

She nods her head and I sigh as I stand up, "Don't worry I know my way to her room." I say and then I walk out of her office. I stroll down the hall towards her room and all the inmates stare at me through the glass. My gaze goes over and I notice Two Face flipping his coin, Calendar Man looking at all of his calendars, Scarecrow looking all around the room, and a chill fills my body as I notice Joker with his face pressed up against the glass as I walk by. He has that diabolical smirk on his lips but I just ignore it. Finally I get to Harley Quinn's room and I open the door.

"Hey doc!" She says in that annoying nasally tone of hers.

"Hello Harleen." I say as I cross my arms and sit down in the chair at the corner of the room.

"Call me Harley. Everybody does." She says with a smile.

"Fine Harley why did you ask for me?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Well you see doc my Puddin' has been depressed lately." She says and then she frowns.

"If that is what you wanted to talk about I'm leaving." I say as I stand up.

"Please doctor you don't understand. He's had some sick obsession with your family for years."

"If you think I'm going to talk to that sadistic animal than you are just as bad as he is." I growl.

"Doc I know he hit you with a car and beat you with a crowbar but believe me he's changed." She says and she pouts.

"Oh he's changed…tell that to the hundreds of people he recently poisoned." I say in a low tone.

"He was doing it to be funny." She says and then she giggles.

"But it's not funny!" I snap as I slam the chair into the wall and she squeaks. "Hurting people is not funny. It is sick and deranged."

"Wow I didn't know you were so touchy on this subject." She says and then she frowns, "Mista J wants to apologize." She says as I start to walk away and I stop dead in my tracks.

"For what?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about doc." She says as she crosses her arms. _Mom…_

"This conversation is over." I say in a calm tone and I slam the door.

"Looks like someone has her panties up in a bunch." Firefly says and I glare at him.

"Be quiet fire bug." I hiss.

Suddenly there is a tap on the glass and my head goes in the direction of the noise. A chill goes down my spine when I notice Joker tapping on the glass. He has an evil smirk on his lips. "Oh doctor I need some help." He says and then he cackles.

"Can it Joker." Two Face snaps as I continue to walk towards my office. I sit down at my desk and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Please just let this stupid night end." I mumble under my breath. "I wonder how everyone else is."

**Joani and Damian's House, Sunday (April 11th) 5:21 PM**

"What time do we have to be at Father's?" Damian asks curiously as he raises an eyebrow and gives me a kiss.

"We have to be there for 7 tonight." I say with a shrug as I cover up with the blankets.

"You're cold?" He asks in a shocked tone.

I nod my head, "Yeah." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me towards him. The warmth of his body warms me up and I smile. I rest my head on his chest, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you either." He says as he starts to run his fingers through my hair. He kisses my forehead, "You never told me what made you upset on Friday."

"What are you talking about?" I ask curiously as I look up at him.

"You came home and you had this upset look on your face." He says sadly.

"It's nothing really." I say with a small smile.

"You can't lie to me." He says in a serious tone.

"Fine it was Joker." I say with a shrug. He tenses up but I caress his cheek, "Don't worry babe I handled it."

"Good." He says in a serious tone and I give him a kiss. I run my fingers through his hair and he pulls me against him. He looks at our phones, "Ok seeing as how we still have time and our phones are off and we are finally alone since I've been home…" He says with a smirk.

"Fine." I say with a smirk.

**Wayne Manor, Sunday (April 11th) 7:01 PM**

"Hello Joani." Selina says as she pulls me into a hug.

"Hello Selina." I say with a smile as we walk over to the table.

"So who will be going out on patrol tonight?" Bruce asks curiously.

"Well I don't have to work tonight so I will defiantly be out there kicking ass." I say with a smirk.

"Same here." Damian says as he sits down across from me.

"At least they got Deathstroke the other night." I say and Bruce nods his head.

"I still don't know why he was after Kevin." Bruce says in an annoyed tone.

Selina runs a hand through his hair, "Don't worry Bruce. I'm sure you'll find out."

"I know." He says and suddenly Haley, Kevin, Dick, and Angel come into the room.

"Hey Short Stop!" Damian yells and Joani glares at him.

"Hey buddy!" I say happily as I stand up and bring Joani and Kevin into a hug. I give Angel a hug and then Dick a hug.

"What's up Chief?" Dick asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Nothing much how about you?"

"I'm fine." I say with a shrug. I walk back over to my seat and sit down. "So no Lizzy tonight?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah she has to babysit." Kevin says with a shrug.

"So how are we dividing up patrol tonight?" Bruce asks curiously as he raises an eyebrow.

Alfred comes out with a bunch of plates, "Really Master Bruce? Discussing your nightly activities while at the dinner table?"

"I know right." Angel says and we all laugh.

"Let's just eat and then we can go kick ass ok." I say and everyone nods.

**Gotham City, Monday (April 12th) 12:02 AM**

"Damn!" The thug I'm chasing down says as he looks over his shoulder.

I jump towards him and tackle him to the ground. I pin his arms, "Now be a good boy and give me back the money you stole from that old man."

"I don't know what you are talking about lady." The man hisses.

"Ok we can do it the easy way and give me the money or we can do this the hard way and I make you give me the money." I growl.

"I don't have anything." He says and I lift his arm up and he starts to scream out in pain. "Ok ok!"

"What was that I can't hear you?" I hiss as I pull his arm upwards even more and I hear the pop noise of his arm popping out of socket. "Where's the money?"

"My pocket!" He screams.

"That's a good boy." I say with a smirk and then I slam his face into the ground. I reach my hand into his pocket and take the money out. "Bastard." I mumble as I run out of the alley and see the old man standing there. "Here you go sir." I say and then I look at the cut on his head. I pull out some bandages from my jacket, "Here clean up that cut when you get home." I say with a smile.

"Thank you so much young lady." The old man says with a giant smile, "You have no idea how much this means to me. This is my mortgage money."

"I'm glad I could help." I say with a smile and then I pull out my grapple hook and go to the top of the roof top.

"Wow someone has turned into a little rebel." A voice says and when I turn around Jason is standing there with his arms crossed.

"What do you want Red?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"What I can't come and visit the only Bat I like?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow, "Besides I think I've rubbed off a little bit on you…you had some unnecessary roughness while getting the money from that guy."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I say as I cross my arms. "Now what do you want?"

"Ok ok I can't believe this but I need you to help me out." He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"What you didn't want to ask Daddy Bats for help or even Nightwing?" I ask as I put my hands on my hips.

"Well I know you still follow that no kill rule but I know you beat people to a bloody pulp when they deserve it. The others control themselves…well except for Red Bird and Robin but I know they would report back to Bats in a heart beat."

I walk towards him, "What are we doing?" I ask with a smirk as I stick my hand out.

He smirks, "That's my girl." He shakes my hand, "I need your help with taking down Black Mask."

"Fine…but no one can find out about this." I say in a serious tone and he nods his head.

"You have my word." He says in a serious tone.

"Then let's do this." I say with a smirk as we swing off of the roof. I follow Jason the whole way and suddenly he stops. I stop and we stay perched on the edge of the building. My gaze goes to the boat sitting in the water. "Are you seriously going to steal his guns?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"You know me to well niece." He says and I shake my head.

"I didn't know you were going to steal anything…why didn't you ask Arsenal or Starfire to help you?" I ask curiously.

"Because Arsenal is training the Titans and Starfire is helping." Jason says with a shrug. "Don't worry I'll steal the guns after you leave."

"Good. I'm sure Bats has cameras near here and I don't feel like getting reamed out. Then Red Bird will get pissed at me and sleeping at home won't be so nice."

"Ok I see your point." He says and then he jumps towards the boat. I follow him and when we land we are surrounded by a group of men with guns. "Split in half?" He asks curiously and I nod my head.

We both lunge at the men and I go towards the one in the middle. He goes to shoot me but I kick him in the stomach and grab the gun. I disassemble it and smack him across the face with the butt of the gun. He falls to the ground and just as I turn to attack the next guy I'm punched in the face. I smirk, "My turn." I say and then I head butt him. He grabs his head and I punch him in the jaw. Then I grab the back of his neck and slam my knee into his face. When he falls I grab his arm and twist it. He hisses and I throw him into one of the guys running toward me. I lunge towards my last guy and right as I go to punch him he grabs my ponytail and yanks me to the ground. I yelp and then I punch him in the nuts. He keels over and I kick him in the face. He falls on the ground and when I stand up I kick him over and over in the stomach.

When I finish I look at Jason and notice his guys are beaten but they have a bunch of gun shot wounds, "Really?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"What I didn't kill them be thankful." He says with a shrug.

"Well now that I'm done I'm leaving." I say and he nods his head.

"Nice working with you." Jason says and I roll my eyes and leave the boat.

**Well there you have it! You got some Joani kicking ass and then I threw some Jason in here :D I mean you can never go wrong with Jason. Please review because reviews make me smile :D  
**


	6. Don't Call Me Little Bird

**Hehehehehehe I can't believe I'm on chapter six already. Um anyway I don't own anything except my OCs so enjoy! :D**

**Haley's P.O.V.**

**Gotham High, Tuesday (April 13th) 12:12 PM**

I sit down next to Nick at the lunch table and everyone just stares at me, "What do I have something on my face?" I ask curiously as I raise an eyebrow.

"No it's just…you seem different today." Nathan says as he crosses his arms.

"I don't know why." I say with a shrug.

"Did you fail a test?" Lizzy asks curiously.

"No that's not it. If she failed a test she would be in the fetal position right now." Kevin says and I glare at him.

"Oh did your grandpa try to set you up with one of his friend's sons?" Jared asks curiously.

"Nope." I say popping the p. I take a bite of my salad and shrug, "I guess I was just annoyed in history today."

"Why?" Logan asks curiously.

"Well we were talking about Gotham vigilantes." I say and Kevin gives me this look.

"Oh well we all know how serious you are about that Tank." Simon says with a smirk as he punches my shoulder.

"Well what were they saying?" Kevin asks curiously.

"People were saying that all of the heroes should be arrested. Are you kidding me? They helped save us from an alien invasion." I huff out.

"Well they do think they are above the law." Nick says with a shrug.

"Um excuse me but most Gotham cops are corrupt, my dad, Bullock, and Gordon are the only good ones. So it's good to have some people fighting for a good reason." I say in an annoyed tone.

"Well what about that Red Hood guy?" Logan asks curiously, "I mean he is a killer after all and I've seen him working with Batman."

"You've never seen Batman you lying sack of shit." Nathan says as he crosses his arms.

"I have!" Logan says in a defending tone, "Don't you remember like 10 years ago when Gotham was being attacked by all of the ninjas or whatever the hell they were? I lived on Main Street right near the police station and I saw Batman's partners kicking ass."

Kevin and I just send each other a look and Kevin speaks, "Yeah but guys no one else kills in the Batfamily."

"From what I hear Batman's new Robin is pretty evil." Simon says and Kevin tenses and Lizzy seems to notice.

"Babe are you ok?" She asks in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine…muscle spasm that's all." He says and she nods her head.

"Um I don't think Robin is too violent." I say with a shrug, "I mean when Batman first started he was extremely violent." I say with a shrug and Kevin smiles.

"But Batman wasn't a kid." Nick says and I cross my arms. "Besides now it's just creating more villains that Gotham doesn't need and more people are thinking they can be vigilantes. I mean look at that Kraven chick."

"Kraven has been around for a long time." I say with a glare.

"Yeah but that means she had to have been a kid when she first started out." Nick says as he glares at me and moves closer.

"I don't hear you insulting anyone with Superman. I mean he has Super_boy_ and Super_girl_. It's right in their names! Oh let's not forget _Kid_ Flash!" I snap as we both get right near each other.

"That's different." He says in a serious tone.

"How?" I hiss.

"Because they have powers."

"What!?" I snap as we get right in each others faces.

"Sexual tension." I hear Nathan whisper to Jared and I turn my head and glare at him.

Suddenly Logan pushes us apart, "I can see this isn't going to end well. I'm stopping this before anything can even start."

"Thank you." Kevin says and then he glares at Nick.

"If you think about it anyone in the Batfamily is better. They have the power of stealth and intimidation. I'm pretty sure if you came into contact with one of the Bats you would remember it for the rest of your life." Jared says and I nod my head.

"Whatever." Nick says and he gets up, "I still know I'm right." He whispers in my ear and I just glare at him as he walks away.

"What the hell is up with him?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know he's been acting up the fast few days." Nathan says with a shrug, "I'm sure he's on his period or something."

**Grayson Residence, Tuesday (April 13th) 5:23 PM**

I put my headphones in as I lie down on my bed and pull out my laptop. I go onto my IM and look to see if anyone is online. No one is on yet so I go to my iTunes and start to skim through my music. I put the song The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes on and I start to sing along softly. Suddenly my video chat starts to ring and I notice that the call is from Logan. I smirk and fix my hair before I answer the chat, "Hello?" I ask curiously as the video of us appears.

"_Hey Haley what's up?"_ He asks with a smirk and I can tell he's lying down…and he's shirtless.

Heat starts to rise to my cheeks, "Nothing much…I'm just bored."

"_Same."_ He says and then he chuckles, _"I thought you were going to kick Nick's ass today."_

"Trust me I wanted to." I say as I run a hand through my ebony locks. "It was just so annoying." I say with a shrug.

"_You seem like you really respect Batman." _He says and I nod my head.

"He's saved me a few times. I mean being the granddaughter of Bruce Wayne you have to get kidnapped at least 3 times in your life." I say with a smirk and Logan just chuckles.

"_Yeah I've never experienced that." _He says with a smirk.

"Consider yourself lucky." I say with a smirk. "So how have you been?"

"_I've been ok…it gets better with every passing day."_

"Well that's good," I say with a smile, "I don't like seeing you sad." _I really don't…I guess the others were right…maybe I do like him._

"_And I don't like seeing you sad either." _He says in a serious tone and I nod my head, _"Which is why I hate when you come back from cheerleading practice. You always have this sad look on your face." _

"I do not." I say in a serious tone.

"_Girl yeah you do."_ He says and he snaps his fingers. I start to laugh and I can't stop. When I can finally breathe again I sigh. _"Haley I was wondering if you wanted to-"_ He begins to say but he's cut off by my door opening.

"Daddy!" I say happily as I jump off of my bed and run towards him. He pulls me into a big hug, "Dad you're home early."

"I know Sport! I came home before mom tonight because I wanted to surprise her and make dinner. Do you want to help me?" He asks curiously.

I nod my head happily, "Of course." I say and then I run back over to my computer. "Sorry Logan can we continue this conversation later? I'm helping my dad with dinner."

"_Uh yeah that's fine…have fun." _He says and I end the video link. _I wonder what he was going to say._

I run down the stairs and then into the kitchen. Dad adjusts the sleeves on his baby blue button up shirt, "Are you ready to do this?" He asks and I chuckle.

"Of course." I say with a smile.

"Where's your brother?" He asks curiously.

"Oh he's at Lizzy's house he should be home by six." I say and dad nods his head.

"So how was school?" He asks curiously as he pulls out steaks from the fridge.

"Oh it was ok." I say with a small smile as I start to dig through the spice rack.

"Well that's not very convincing." He remarks and I can tell he's crossing his arms, "What happened Sport?"

"No one of our friends was just saying things about the Batfamily." I say with a shrug, "It's nothing really I swear."

"Well ok." He says and I finish grabbing out all the spices. I turn around and place them on the table.

"How was work?" I ask curiously.

"Oh it was ok." He says with a shrug, "I didn't really get to leave my desk today. There wasn't a lot of action."

"How's Uncle Jim?" I ask curiously.

"Oh he's fine. He's been running around like crazy lately." Dad says and then he shakes his head, "At least I go to go out patrolling last night." He says and I chuckle, "We finally took down Deathstroke!" Dad says happily.

"Oh thank God…I was worried."

"Well you don't have to be any more." He says and I smile. "So who were you talking to earlier?" Dad asks as he nudges my shoulder.

"Logan." I say with a shrug.

"Oh…I figured it would be juicier than that." He says and I chuckle, "None of the Titans?"

"Dad how many times have I told you I'm not going to date one of the Titans?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"But Sport-"

"Don't but Sport me dad. I'm friends with all of them and I'm leaving it at that." I say and he just smirks.

"Ok I guess I can live with that." He says and I nod my head.

"So Logan." Dad smirks and I shoot him a look as he starts to mix the seasonings together.

"Dad." I say as I put my hands on my hips.

"What? He's a nice kid." Dad says with a shrug, "He's the only one of your friends that I actually would approve of. I mean him or Nick."

"Well thanks Dad I'll keep that in mind." I say and I shake my head.

"I'm down with the 411 you know. I see the way you two look at each other and the way you act." He says as he starts to season the steaks.

"Dad!" I say in an embarrassed tone as I throw my arms in the air and I can tell I'm blushing.

"What that's how your mother and I were before we went out. I dated different people and whenever it didn't work out she would always be there to make me feel better." Dad says and I smirk.

"Well mom's a nice person." I say with a shrug.

"You remind me of her sometimes." Dad says and I raise an eyebrow. "I mean you always look out for people."

"Yeah because it's a humane thing to do." I say and dad nods his head. He turns the skillet on and throws one of the steaks into it. I walk over to the cupboard and grab some plates out. I start to set the table and the door opens.

"What are you two doing?" Mom asks curiously.

"Honey you weren't supposed to be home yet." Dad whines and mom smirks.

"Are you two making me dinner?"

"Yup." I say with a smile and she gives me a kiss on the forehead and then she walks over and gives dad a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks babe." She says with a smile, "Where's Kevin?" She asks curiously.

"He'll be home soon he's at Lizzy's." I say and she nods her head.

"How was your day?" Dad asks mom curiously.

"It was fine." She says with a smile as she takes her jacket off.

Dad goes to say something and the doorbell rings. "I got it!" I yell and I run out of the kitchen and towards the front door. I open the door and Uncle Tim and Aunt Steph are there with little Connor. "Hi Uncle Tim!" I say as I give him a hug, "Hi Aunt Steph!" I say happily and then I look at the cute little blonde haired four year old, "And hello Connor." I say with a smile as I give him a kiss on the cheek. He giggles and I smile, "Hi Haley." He says and my smile grows even more.

Dad and mom walk into the room, "Tim!" Dad says happily as he runs over and pulls Uncle Tim into a hug.

"Steph!" Mom says and she pulls Aunt Steph into a hug. I take four year old Connor and lift him up.

"How are you Connor?" I ask with a smirk. He just smiles and grabs my hair gently and starts to play with it. "You are so cute." I say happily as I lightly tap his nose. "I could just steal you." I say with a smile.

"Oh please do." Uncle Tim mumbles and Aunt Steph slaps him.

"What has this guy been giving you trouble?" Mom asks as she takes Connor from me.

"No Tim's just being a baby." Aunt Steph says as she gently brushes Connor's hair.

"I'm sorry but I haven't been getting any sleep." Uncle Tim says and dad just chuckles.

"Come on Tim let's leave the girls out here and you can help me finish the steaks." Dad says and Uncle Tim nods and they walk out of the room.

"So how have you been?" Mom asks Aunt Steph.

"I've been good how about you?" Aunt Steph asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh things have been good." Mom says and then she looks at me.

"Things have been good here to…straight A's." I say with a shrug.

"Any boyfriends?" Aunt Steph asks with a smirk as she raises an eyebrow.

"Nope." I say as I grab Connor from mom.

"She does like someone though." Mom says with a smirk.

"I do not." I hiss as I glare at her. My gaze goes back to Connor and he just smirks at me and I giggle. _He's so shy!_

"Liar." Mom says with a smirk, "Dick and I think she likes her friend Logan."

"Oh do you mean the cute brunette that used to come over all the time when they were younger?" Aunt Steph asks curiously.

"The same one." Mom says and I glare at them both.

"Stop." I say in a whiny tone as I put Connor down and grab his hand. "Do you want to go to the play room?" I ask curiously. He nods his head happily and we slowly walk towards the play room. When we get there I let go of his hand and he runs for the blocks. He sits down and starts to make a fort.

I just lie down and watch as he works fast and assorts the blocks by size and color while he is building the walls. I just chuckle and close my eyes. Suddenly the door opens and Kevin is standing there, "Connor!" He says happily and Connor gets up and runs over to him. Kevin pulls him into a big hug and then puts him down, "Come on buddy lets go eat." Kevin says as he picks him back up and they walk out of the room. I get up and follow after them. "Your phone keeps buzzing in the kitchen." Kevin says and my eyes widen.

"Oh man who keeps calling me?" I mumble and Kevin just laughs, "Maybe its Nick calling to say he's sorry."

I let out a fake laugh, "Yeah right that kid apologize."

**End of Haley's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Joani's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, Tuesday (April 13th) 11:23 PM**

My gaze goes out towards the sky and I notice there are no clouds in the sky for once. The stars are beautiful and I just stare at them. Suddenly I hear a woman scream and I drop down from the roof I'm on. I land on the man's shoulders and then flip off, "Ok you have two options here dirt bag. You can either leave now or I make you leave." I growl.

"Let's go with two." He says in a cocky tone as he lets go of the woman. She has a look of shock smeared across her features.

"You asked for it." I say with a smirk and he lunges at me and goes to cut me with his knife. I jam my arm into his elbow and he yelps and drops the knife. I kick him in the stomach and he bends over. I punch him in the face and then he puts his arms over his ears. I slam my hands against his arms and he falls backwards. I grab him by the collar and slam him against the wall. My gaze goes to the woman, "Go." I say in a serious tone and she nods and runs away. "Now it's time to deal with you." I growl and he looks at me with horror. I slam him into the wall again.

"Please I'm sorry." He says and I glare even more.

"You're sorry!" I snap, "You just tried to attack a woman and you have the balls to tell me you're sorry!" I punch him hard in the kidneys. I throw him to the ground, "Enjoy pissing blood for the next week asshole." I hiss and then I kick him in the face and he passes out. I hand cuff him and hang him by his feet from a telephone pole. I quickly vanish into the night and head towards Arkham. _I have to go talk to Deathstroke. Maybe I can get something from him._ I quickly ride my bike towards Arkham and chuckle as I get to the front gate. "I'm here to speak to Deathstroke." I say in a serious tone as I adjust my jacket.

"Good thing you got here now…he's going off to Blackgate tomorrow." Aaron Cash says as he opens the gate and I walk through. We walk down the hallway and when we pass Joker's room he puts his face against the glass and stares at me with this evil smirk. I glare at him and he starts to cackle.

We get to Deathstroke's room and Cash opens the door and I take a step in. "Well if it isn't Kraven." Wilson says as he leans back in his chair. "Long time no see."

"I didn't come here for a friendly chat Slade." I hiss as I slam my hands on the table.

"Oh trust me I know. You came here to get info on who wants baby brother gone." He says with a smirk and I glare at him.

"So tell me…who wants Robin gone?" I ask as I sit down across from him.

"Like I told mommy and daddy honor among criminals." He says with a shrug. "Besides if you took up my offer on an apprenticeship you would be in the loop."

"Oh you knew I would never accept that stupid offer…I'm not going to lie I thought you wanted him when we first crossed paths. There was no way in hell I was letting that happen." I hiss.

"Trust me my Little Bird I didn't want to get rid of him at first. I mean that's the perfect revenge on Nightwing…anyway someone placed the hit out to me for a price I couldn't refuse."

"You are a sick man." I say in a low tone. "And don't call me your Little Bird."

"Well why not? We've come in contact so many times." He says as he leans forward.

"You just wanted a replacement because Nightwing never wanted to work with you. You figured I could replace him with me but you were wrong." I say as I stand up.

"But there is a difference between the two of you. I mean you are both peppy and always want to do what's right." He says and I turn around.

"What's the difference then?" I ask curiously.

"You considered my offer." He cheers and I cross my arms.

"I did not. You wish I did." I growl, "Since you can't give me anything good Wilson I'm leaving."

"It was nice talking to you little bird." He says and I slam the door.

I leave Arkham and head back towards the city. _Ok I need to find some scumbags I can take my anger out on._

**Ok well there you have it. We have some Tim and Steph goodness and then little Connor and I'm pretty sure we all know who Connor is named after. And um…I hope you enjoyed and who do you think put the hit out on Robin? Anyway please review guys! You know I love to hear from you :) Feedback always matters to me. Anyway I want to say that everyone will get as they wish I mean more drama, stuff based on The Dark Knight Rises, and other little things. **


	7. Flashbacks

**Hey guys I'm back! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :) Anyway um on with the update…I don't own anything except the plot and my OCs. By the way I drew a picture of Kraven and it's on my DeviantArt so go check that out if you want.**

**Joani's P.O.V.**

**Arkham Asylum, Friday (April 16th) 10:34 AM**

I slowly walk down the main hall of Arkham and I gaze through the glass and see every inmate as I walk by. I start to make my way back towards my office and suddenly a sick feeling washes over me and I sprint for the bathroom. When I get there I lift the toilet lid up and start to puke up my breakfast. After I finish I stand up and flush the toilet. I make my way over to the sink and wash my face. "That was weird." I say quietly as I walk out of the bathroom. _It's probably something I ate._

I walk down the hall and go over to Harvey Dent's room. I open the door and Two Face is sitting there, "Hello Harvey." I say with a smile.

"Hello Joani." He says as he crosses his arms.

"How are you doing today?" I ask curiously.

He flips his coin and it lands on heads, "Alright I guess." He says with a shrug.

"Could you answer me without flipping your coin?" I ask calmly as I sit down.

"The coin decides everything for me." He says in a serious tone.

"But it doesn't have to." I say sadly, "Harvey you are a good man."

"There is no Harvey." He snaps as he turns and looks at me.

"Yes there is. You are Harvey Dent. Two-Face was created after Harvey Dent was." I say in a serious tone. "What would Gilda think?"

"Don't mention her!" Harvey snaps at me and I don't even flinch.

"Ok I won't but I want to talk to Harvey."

"I already told you doc there is no Harvey." He says and I cross my arms.

"That's a lie and I know it. When I first walked into this room that was Harvey talking to me. It was my patient and I'm coming close to a break through I just know it. Like when you said something to Joker when I was walking through here the other day and he said something to me."

"Keep dreaming doc." Harvey says as he looks away from me and I see his disfigured side.

"Don't forget Harvey I'm here to talk to you whenever you want." I say with a small smile as I stand up, "I believe in Harvey Dent." I say in a serious tone as I get up and walk out of the room.

**Joani and Damian's House, Friday (April 16th) 9:27 PM**

I walk up to the bedroom and walk over to the dresser. I pull out one of Damian's shirts and slip it on. Next I lie down on the bed. _Damian still isn't home yet. _I let my hair out of its ponytail and it goes everywhere. Suddenly I hear the door open and Ace's footsteps going towards the door. "Hello boy! Where's mommy?" I hear Damian ask and I smirk. "Is she upstairs?"

Damian walks up the stairs and when he walks into the room he is taking his tie off, "Hey there." I say with a smirk.

"Hey." He says with a smirk as he walks over to me. He puts his hands on my hips and gives me a kiss, "I'm so happy to be home." He says and I smile.

"I'm glad you are home to." I say as I grab him by his shirt collar and pull him closer to me. I give him a passionate kiss and then we separate.

"Well I take it you had a good day." He says with a smirk as he takes his suit jacket off to reveal his dark blue shirt and black suspenders.

"You could say that." I say with a smirk as I stand up and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He kisses my neck and I sigh happily.

"So, does this mean you are going out on patrol with me tonight?" He asks with a smirk as he wraps his arms around my waist and then drops us onto the bed.

"If you're a good boy then I guess that's a yes." I say with a shrug.

"I'm always a good boy." He says with a smirk and I chuckle.

"People could disagree with that statement." I say as I run my fingers through his hair and he gives me a quick kiss.

"Yeah but who cares what people think." He whispers on my lips.

"This is true." I say with a small smile. "Ok we have to go out on patrol soon." I say and he nods his head. He gets off of me and walks over to the closet and grabs his Red Bird costume and throws it on the bed. Next I get up and grab my Kraven one and throw it on the bed. "So where are we going on patrol tonight?" I ask curiously.

"Everywhere." He says with a shrug, "I don't have any cases going on right now and father isn't letting me in on any of his so I guess we get to go out freelancing tonight." He says with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me." I say with a smile and I start to change out of my clothes. I slip into my Kraven costume and Damian changes into his Red Bird costume. "So does this mean we are sharing a bike?" I whisper in his ear as I walk out of our bedroom.

"Hell yeah." He says with a smirk as he chases after me.

**Gotham City, Friday (April 16th) 11:59 PM**

Damian and I look at each other quickly and then at the main screen. My gaze goes on the group of hostages thrown in a metal cage. They are in some kind of death trap, "How do we get them out?" I whisper to Damian.

"First we have to figure out who the ringleader is." Damian says and suddenly the giant screen turns out.

Riddler's face appears on the screen, "Dammit I was hoping for Batman…well I guess killing you two will have to do." He says with a shrug.

"Nygma we are throwing you back into Arkham!" I yell at the screen.

"Good luck with that Kraven!" He says and then he chuckles, "You are going to have to decide me or the poor little civilians…oh and you might want to decide fast because you only have 30 seconds." He says and then he hangs up.

My gaze goes to Damian, "Kraven I got the psycho you get the civilians." He says and I nod my head. Suddenly the floor starts to light up and I pull out my line launcher and shoot it towards the cage the civilians are in. As I'm getting there I notice drills start going towards the cage. _Crap it if I don't stop those in time they are going to kill all those people. _I quickly arrive and notice a device that I can hack on there. I quickly pull out my mini computer and start to hack into the machine. After 10 seconds it's hacked and the drill stops right at my face. _That was to close for comfort. A split second later and I would have lost my head. _

I rip the top of the cage off and suddenly the floor stops glowing. I hop down and look at everyone in the cage, "Ok guys we are going to have to leave here quickly." I say and they all nod their heads. Suddenly I notice a little boy in the corner of the cage and no one is helping him. I quickly make my way over to him and hold my hand out, "Come on little guy I'll get you out of here." I say with a smile.

"Thank you pretty lady." He says and I smile as I pick him up. I quickly run up in front of the group of people.

"Follow me people!" I say and I run towards the door Damian and I came in. Just as we get outside the building explodes and my eyes widen in horror. I put the little boy down and he clings to my leg, "Sweetheart you are going to have to let go." I whisper soothingly and the little boy nods and let's go. I quickly go over to the building and start to dig through the rubble and the sound of sirens echo. "RED BIRD!" I yell as I continue to dig.

"Miss me?" A cocky voice asks from behind me and when I turn around Damian is standing there with Riddler in handcuffs. I run up to him and pull him into a giant hug.

"Oh my God don't scare me like that!" I say and I slap him in the back of the head.

"Sorry I scared you." He says quietly and suddenly Harvey Bullock runs over to us.

"Great what are you costumed freaks doing here now?" Harvey asks in an annoyed tone as he looks at the building that is now on fire.

"Listen Bullock we just saved all of these people and captured Riddler." I say as I poke him in the chest, "All you have to do is put out the fire that Riddler started."

He just looks at me and glares. Damian hands Riddler over to him and he starts to curse as he walks over to his squad car. Suddenly the group of people that I saved come over to us, "Thank you so much." They all say and some of the women are crying.

"It's no problem." I say with a smile.

"Yeah what she said." Damian says as he points at me.

Suddenly the little boy runs up to me, "Thank you so much pretty lady." He says with a giant smile. I kneel down and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem."

He just stands there in aw as Damian and I pull out our grapple hooks and leave. "I see someone has a fan." Damian says with a smirk.

"I guess you're right." I say with a shrug. "Great now that Riddler's back I'll probably have to talk to him tomorrow."

"At least he's not on the street causing trouble." Damian says and I nod my head.

Suddenly I hit my com link button, "Kraven and Red Bird to Batman."

"_What is it Kraven?" _

"We have apprehended Riddler. He is being transported back to Arkham Asylum."

"_Good job you two." _Bruce says and then the link ends.

"That's all we get? A _good job you two_. We saved a bunch of hostages and took out Riddler." I say in an annoyed tone as I flip onto the next roof.

Damian just chuckles, "I'm shocked you aren't use to it by now Kraven I mean we have been doing this for 10 years."

"Yeah but…a little gratitude would be appreciated." I say as I shake my head.

"Well I'm grateful." Damian says and I smirk.

"Thanks babe."

**End of Joani's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Haley's P.O.V.**

**Grayson Residence, Sunday (April 17th) 1:24 PM**

I change into a pair of shorts and a slim fit black tank top. I grab a towel from my bathroom and walk down the stairs. I head into the kitchen and grab a water bottle off of the counter. "What are you doing?" Dad asks curiously.

"Heading into our huge gym would you care to join me?" I ask as I also grab a shiny red apple from the counter and take a bite from it.

"Sure what are you working on today?" Dad asks curiously as I put my towel and water bottle down. I take another bite out of my apple.

"I was going to work out on my gymnast stuff but a little sparing never hurt anyone." I say with a smirk.

"Sport I don't mean to burst your bubble here but I'm one of the best people to spar with in our family." He says in a cocky tone as he grabs my apple and takes a bite from it.

I chuckle, "Fine then old man bring it on." I say and he chuckles.

"Old man ha!" He wraps his arm around my neck and gives me a noogie, "Who's old now?"

We both start to laugh and suddenly Dad's phone rings. He sighs and picks it up the phone, "Hello…but Jim I…yes boss…I understand…I'll be there soon." Dad hangs up the phone.

"It's ok dad don't worry about it…I understand you have to go to work. Let me guess a new serial killer is in Gotham and just butchered someone."

He smiles slightly, "That is probably what happened…Jim just said he has a case he needs me to work on." Dad says and I nod my head. I give him a kiss on the cheek and walk out of the kitchen and head towards the gym.

When I get there I put my towel and water bottle down. I let out a sigh as I walk over to the balance beam. I jump up and then do a flip. I land and then go into a handstand. I walk across the bar and when I get to the end I do a back flip and land perfectly. I walk back over to the edge and do a double front flip. I land on my feet but stumble backwards. I go over to the punching bag and start to punch it repeatedly. _I'm so annoyed with some people lately. _

I continue to punch the bag and I don't even bother to get gloves. _"Hello Ms. Grayson I'm Doctor Young and I'm here to help you with your dilemma." _

"_Oh well would you look at that its Bruce Wayne's granddaughter! Hehehehehe!" _

"_Don't worry flower you'll be able to make it out of here with your mind still intact." _

"_Oh are you Alice?"_

"_Don't come near me or even look at me unless you want to get burned."_

"_Little girl would you happen to know today's date?"_

"_Her name is Nora…she's my wife."_

"_Oh come on don't you want to watch me make this pencil disappear?"_

"_Look Puddin'! Do you think that stupid rich couple will let us adopt their little girl? I mean isn't she just precious?" _

"_WHY CAN'T I JUST GO HOME? I HATE IT HERE! NOTHING IS HELPING ME!" _

"_Don't worry sis I'm going to get you home soon. Mom and dad are getting you out of her in the next few days."_

"_Don't worry Haley I'll protect you." _

"_Joker get away from her now or so help me God I'll have Cash rip your eyes out with that hook hand of his!" _

"_Come on Sport it's time to get you out of this mad house."_

"_My poor baby." _

"Oh my God Haley what the hell are you doing?" Someone says in a worried tone and I snap out of thought. When I turn around mom is rushing over to me.

"Mom what are you talking about?" I ask and then she grabs my hands. I look down and notice my hands are covered in blood and skin is coming off of my knuckles. My gaze goes to the punching bag and I notice blood dripping down it.

"Baby what were you thinking?" Mom asks in a worried tone as she grabs my towel off of the bench and starts to wipe the blood away, "Come on darling let's get you to the bathroom so we can take care of this."

I just nod my head and we walk out of the gym and into the bathroom, "I'm sorry." I say quietly as mom has me hop up on the counter. She opens up the medicine cabinet and pulls out gauze and peroxide.

"It's fine honey…what were you thinking about?" She asks in a worried tone.

"Things mom…I'd rather not talk about it." I say and she frowns.

"Honey we are very close you can talk to me about anything." She says in a serious tone as she starts to clean my knuckles.

"I know mom and I do talk to you about everything…I just don't want to talk about this…it won't happen again I swear." I say as she starts to wrap the gauze around my knuckles.

"Well if you want to talk about it know I'm here for you." She says with a small smile.

I hop off of the counter and pull her into a big hug, "Don't worry mom I will…I actually think I'm going to go take a nap…I have a headache."

She kisses my forehead and then nods her head, "Sleep tight."

I nod my head and walk out of the room. _Shit I was thinking about Arkham…dammit!_ "Hey Haley!" I hear a voice say and when I turn around Kevin is standing there with Nick and Logan.

"Guys I really have to take a nap I have a bad headache." I say and they nod their heads.

"Ok we won't be to loud then." Kevin says and I nod my head.

"I hope you feel better." Logan says and I smile.

"Yeah feel better Haley." Nick says and they walk away.

I quickly make my way up the stairs and to my room. I hop on the bed and my body sinks into the mattress. I crawl under the covers and pull my Superman teddy bear close to me. I close my eyes and within a few minutes I'm asleep.

"_How are you doing today Haley?" Doctor Young asks curiously. _

_I grab my Superman teddy bear and pull him close to me, "I don't want to be here anymore." I say in a serious tone. _

"_Well you have to get better before we can let you leave."_

"_I'M NOT ONE OF THESE PSYCHOS THAT YOU HAVE LOCKED UP HERE!" I screech, "Let me go home...please!" I say quietly and I'm about to cry. "I don't want to be here."_

"_I'm sorry Haley but you have to show improvement before we can let you leave."_

"_Well screw you with a red hot poker then." I growl at Doctor Young and suddenly Joani walks into the room. "Joani!" I say happily as I stand up and run over to her. She pulls me into a tight hug. _

"_Hey there buddy." She says with a smile and she lets go of me. She grabs my hand, "Come on let's go for a little stroll." She says with a smile as we start to walk towards my door. _

"_We aren't done here!" Doctor Young snaps. _

"_Oh but I think you are." Joani growls as we walk out the door. We continue to walk down the hallway and she holds my hand tightly. _

"_I want to go home." I say quietly. _

"_Trust me darling I know you do…I'm trying to convince Doctor Young to sign you off but she's being evil about it." She says sadly and I nod my head. _

_Suddenly we walk by Joker's room and he gives me that evil smirk like he did only a few weeks ago when Kevin and I took him out and brought him here…that was before I got gassed by Scarecrow. "Well hello there Doctor Lautner! Who is that cute girl you have with you?" _

"_Can it clown." Joani growls at him. _

_Joker leans against the glass, "Would you like to watch me make this pencil disappear?" _

"_No you stupid clown." I hiss and he just cackles. _

"_Wow someone was brought up to be snappy." _

"_Come on Haley." Joani says as we continue to walk down the hallway. I look down at her holding my hand and I don't even care. I may be in 9th grade but in here I feel like I'm 10. _

_Suddenly Joani stops in front of Poison Ivy, "Miss Isley would you mind watching my little sister for me?" She asks curiously and I give her a look. _

"_I wouldn't mind at all Miss Lautner." Poison Ivy says with a smile. I sit down across from her and she smiles at me as Joani walks away, "What's your name flower?" She asks curiously. _

"_Haley…what's yours?" I ask innocently. _

"_Pamela…but most people call me Ivy." She says with a smile, "How long are you in here for?"_

"_I'm in here until that bitch Young signs off that I can leave." I say in an annoyed tone. "I've been here for two weeks and I feel fine." _

"_Young is an evil woman flower. Don't trust her…the only decent one in here is Doctor Lautner…it's as if she understands us somehow." She says and I smile slightly. _

"_Of course I think she's nice. She's my sister." I say and Ivy chuckles. _

"_She's probably worried about you." She says and I nod my head. "Don't worry flower you'll be able to make it out of here with your mind still intact." _

"_Oh I know that." I say in a serious tone and suddenly someone's hand goes on my shoulder. I look up and see Joani standing there. _

"_Come on lets get you back to your room." She says with a smile as I stand up. "Thank you for watching her for me Ivy."_

"_It's no problem doc." Ivy says and then she looks at me with a smile. She puts her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry flower while you're in here I'll watch your back."_

"_Thanks." I say with a smile and then I leave with Joani. "She's really nice." I say as I look at Joani. _

"_Yeah she's one of the few I actually feel bad for." She says with a shrug as we continue down the hallway. We finally get back to my room and I sigh as I lie down on the bed, "Don't worry Haley I'll protect you." She says in a serious tone and I nod my head. She walks out of the room and leaves me there. _

_A few hours later my door opens and Officer Cash is standing there. "Come on Ms. Grayson it's time for you to go get dinner."_

_I nod my head and follow him down the hallway. When I walk into the cafeteria tons of monsters look my way. Cash puts his hand on my shoulder and stands next to me in line, "How come she gets special treatment?" One of the people yells. _

"_It's because she's Wayne's granddaughter." Another one yells out and I flinch. _

"_Just ignore them." Cash says and I nod my head. We go through the line and when I get my food we start to walk back towards my room. When we get halfway Cash's walkie talkie goes off. "Dammit." He mumbles. "Just stay here ok and don't do anything. Everyone else is in the cafeteria."_

_I nod my head and he runs down the hallway. I slowly move closer and closer to my room. I hear the sound of footsteps and when I turn to the side I notice four guys quickly walking towards me. I start to run towards my room but they catch up to me. One grabs me from behind and I start to scream. "Let go of me assholes!" I snap._

"_We have to send a message to that rich family of yours." The one holding me snarls in my ear. _

"_Stop!" I scream and then I slam my head back and break his nose. He drops me to the ground and I make a run for it. One of the men steps in front of me and I kick them in the nose. I put my hands on his shoulders and flip off of him. I grab the last two and crack their skulls together. My heart starts to pound and I feel tears welling in my eyes. They start to get up and suddenly Ivy steps in front of me._

"_Boys I'll give you five seconds to get out of here." She says in a seductive but deadly tone. _

"_Whatever Ivy." The guys say and then they stagger away. _

_She looks at me and frowns, "Come on flower lets get you to your room." She says and I nod my head. _

"NO!" I scream as I jump up from my bed and I'm in a cold sweat. My eyes start to frantically gaze around the room. _I couldn't be there again…it was only a dream. _

The door swings open and Kevin comes running into my room, "Shit Haley you scared me I thought someone broke in." He says and he's holding a baseball bat.

Nick and Logan walk in next and they also have baseball bats. "I-I'm sorry I-I had a nightmare." I say as I cover my face, "I haven't had a bad one in a long time."

Kevin walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder, "It's ok Haley it wasn't real." He says and I frown.

"I was back there." I say quietly and worry flashes in his eyes. "Guys lets leave Haley alone for a few minutes…we're playing Halo…if you want you can come join us."

"Um yeah…just give me a few minutes." I say and he nods and they walk out of the room. I get out of bed and walk over to my mirror, "This can't start happening." I mumble quietly as I change into a pair of sweatpants.

**There you have it! That was one of Haley's days at Arkham…it ripped my heart out just writing that scene. Anyway don't forget to comment. Mwah! :***


	8. You Aren't Going Back There I Promise

**Hi guys! Anyway I'm back with another update and I have so much planned! Thank you everyone who read and commented! I love you all :)**

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

**Gotham High, Thursday (April 21****st****) 1:28 PM**

"How's your sister?" Nick asks as he cracks his knuckles.

"She's fine. I'm shocked you're actually asking about her. You've been a dick to her the past few days." I say as I lean back in my chair.

"I have not." He says as he rolls his eyes.

"Yes you have." Logan says as he turns in his chair so he's facing us.

"Whatever." Nick says and then he rubs his eyes.

"Hey guys." Nathan says with a smile as he grabs the chair next to Logan. Suddenly Nathan looks at Logan, "Hey you know Ashley right?" He asks curiously and Logan nods his head.

"Yeah we know each other…she's in my history class." Logan says and he raises an eyebrow, "Why are you asking?"

"Because I need you to help me get a date with her." He says and Nick laughs.

"Why would she go out with you?" Nick asks and Nathan glares at him.

"Because I'm a nice guy." He says and then his gaze goes to Logan, "So what do you say?"

"I don't know." Logan says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Please help me out I try to ask her out but I just cant find the words…do you know what it's like to really really like someone and feel like they are pushing you away?" Nathan asks Logan and he doesn't show any emotion. _That's what's going on with him and my sister right now. _

"Of course he knows what that feels like." Nick says with a chuckle and Logan glares at him, "I mean seriously he's had the hots for Haley but just can't tell her how he feels. He's probably worried she likes someone else."

"Shut up asshole." Logan says and then his attention goes back to Nathan, "Don't worry about it…I'll talk to her for you but…I think she might have a boyfriend."

Nathan frowns, "Ok." He says with a shrug, "Well how's Lizzy?" He asks as he looks at me.

"Oh Lizzy's fine…I'm taking her out after school." I say with a smile.

"Where are you taking her?" Nick asks curiously, "It's probably some fancy restaurant."

"Nope. She hates that kind of stuff." I say with a shrug.

"How can she hate that stuff? You're rich." Nick says and I just raise an eyebrow.

"Everything isn't about money." I say and then I look back at Nathan and Logan, "Besides we are going for a nice stroll in the park."

"That's nice." Nathan says and then he chuckles, "I never knew you had a sensitive side."

"There are many sides of me that you don't know about." _Literally. _

They all just chuckle, "Yeah right we can read you like a book. If anyone has secrets it would be Haley." Nathan says and I just shrug.

"I personally don't think my sister has any secrets. We tell each other everything." I say with a small smile, "You know that's what happens when you have a twin."

"Most twins hate each other." Logan says and I nod my head.

"Well Haley and I have always been close."

"Well if she tells you everything then who does she like or where would she want to go on a date?" Nick asks curiously.

"Ok she doesn't tell me that." I say as I lean back in my chair, "And even if she did I wouldn't be stupid enough to tell you guys about it."

"That's understandable." Nathan says and I nod my head.

"Besides if I told you she wouldn't think twice about kicking my ass. Besides there's some things we don't talk about."

"Like you and Lizzy-" Nick says but I cut him off, "That's fucked up why would I tell my sister about that?"

"Mr. Grayson would you like to share with the class the conversation that you and your friends are having?" Mr. Hayes, my math teacher, asks.

"Not really sir." I say as I turn in my seat and face him.

"Then be quiet and pay attention." He says in a serious tone and then he goes back to writing math problems on the board.

**Gotham Academy, Thursday (April 21****st****) 2:12 PM**

I sneak up behind Lizzy and cover her eyes, "Guess who?" I whisper in her ear and some of her curly blonde hair brushes against my face.

"The best boyfriend in the world." She says and then she turns around and gives me a kiss, "How was your day?" She asks curiously as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"My day was good…how about we head to the park?" I ask and she nods her head. We separate and I grab her hand. Our fingers intertwine and we walk towards the parking lot.

As we walk towards my Chevy I notice Haley getting in her car with Logan, Simon, and Jared. "They are so cute together." Lizzy says as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Who Haley and Logan?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah." She says and she has this sweet smile on her lips. "They are best friends but…she acts differently with him than she does say Simon."

"You're right." I say and we get to my car. We let go of each others hands and get into the car.

"I just want her to be happy." Lizzy says and I nod my head, "I mean she's had such shitty luck with boyfriends…first there was Tyler and then she went on a few dates with a bunch of jocks."

"Don't remind me." I say in an annoyed tone as I start the engine. "That kid messed with my sister."

"And you got him back for it." Lizzy says in a serious tone.

I smirk, "Lizzy that was never proven."

"We all know you were the one that beat the shit out of him." She says as she crosses her arms and her serious expression changes into a smirk, "That asshole deserved it."

"Tell me about it, besides someone else beat him up when I was done." I say as I stop at the stop sign.

"Do you ever think they'll go out?" She asks curiously and I shrug my shoulders.

"I hope so…I mean he's the type of guy I would want my sister to be with." I say and I pull into the parking lot for the park.

I find a spot and put my car in park. We are the only ones in the park and I smirk. She grabs my hand and we start to walk towards the swings, "Would you let any of your other friends date her?" Lizzy asks curiously.

"I don't even want to think of my sister dating someone Lizzy." I say and she chuckles, "I'm very protective of her. I always have been." I say and she kisses my cheek.

"And that's what makes you an amazing brother for her…but I'm serious." She says and I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know…Nick's being a real dick to her lately."

"You've noticed it to." She says when we reach the swings. She sits down and I walk behind her.

"Yes I have. Now lift your legs up I'm going to push you."

"Ok." She says happily and I pull the chains back and let go. Lizzy starts to swing and she pumps her legs to keep herself going. I gently push on her back as she comes towards me and she keeps getting air. "Now you get on that swing." She says and I nod my head. I quickly make my way over the swing and start to swing myself. I reach the height she is at quickly.

"Ok we are both going to jump." I say with a mischievous smirk.

"Are you nuts?!" She asks in a serious tone.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." I say and she nods her head. "Ok on three. One…two…three!" Lizzy and I both jump off of the swings and land in the soft grass. We both start laughing and I roll on top of her.

She lifts her hand up to my cheek and smiles, "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you." I say in a serious tone and her smile brightens even more. Suddenly her happy smile turns into a frown, "What's the matter?" I ask curiously as I push some of her hair behind her ear.

"What's going to happen to us when we leave for college?" Lizzy asks sadly as she looks away from me.

"Babe why are you thinking about that?" I ask sadly.

"Because I need to know if I should prepare myself for heartbreak." She says and she doesn't even look at me.

"Lizzy look at me." I say in a serious tone and she does, "You are never going to lose me ok. We can make a long distance thing work." I say in a serious tone, "I mean sure I'm going to Gotham U and you are going to Ivy Town but I'm sure we'll be able to see each other over vacation and we can Skype every night." I say and she smiles again. I give her a quick kiss, "Besides you are the best person ever." I say and she chuckles.

I roll off of her and we just lie next to each other and gaze up at the clouds, "I love you." She says as she grabs my hand and our fingers interlock.

"I love you to Lizzy…I don't want to lose you." I say and my gaze stays on the clouds. Suddenly one that looks like a bat goes by and I smirk.

"You're the best thing that has happened to me Kevin. You were so nice to me when I first moved here last year." She says in a serious tone, "So many people were mean to me…you and your sister just accepted me right away and I'm so thankful for that." She says and then I hear her sniffle.

I look at her and she has a tear rolling down her cheek. I move my hand and wipe it away, "Those people were jerks…they clearly couldn't see how amazing you are…they were just jealous of you." I say and she chuckles.

She grabs my hand and kisses it, "Thank you so much Kevin."

"No thank you for being yourself Lizzy…you hardly find that in Gotham." I say with a smile and then I move closer to her. I put my forehead against hers and we just lay there for a few seconds.

"So you swear you won't hurt me." She says in a serious tone.

"I swear I will never hurt you." I say in a serious tone and then she breaks the gap and our lips lock. What starts off as a passionate kiss turns into a violent one. I put my hands on her hips and she starts to run her fingers through my hair. We separate and she just smiles at me. We kiss again and she puts her hands up my shirt and I put my hands back on her hips. She takes her hands out of my shirt and we separate again.

"I'm going to miss doing that." She says and I chuckle.

"Trust me I will to." I say and just as we go to kiss again her phone starts to ring. "Now I know how Damian felt." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?" She asks curiously as she pulls her phone out of her pocket.

"Nothing." I say as I roll off of her.

She sits up and answers her phone, "Hello…oh hey mom…I'm with Kevin right now seriously…fine." She says and then she hangs up the phone. "I hate to cut our little date short but mom and dad are going out tonight and they need me home to watch Brian." She says and I nod my head.

"That's fine." I say with a smile. I stand up and so does she. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and we walk back over to my car. We get inside and I start to drive towards her house. When we get there we both get out of the car and I walk her to the door.

Before I can say anything the door opens and her mom and dad come out, "Hello sweetie." Her mom says as she gives her a kiss on the cheek, "And hello Kevin." She says with a smile.

"Hi Adriana…hello Rex." I say with a small smile as I look at her mom and dad.

Lizzy's mom looks back at her, "Listen honey dad and I will be home as soon as possible. Food is in the fridge and freezer, emergency numbers are on the fridge, and make sure your brother is in bed by 8."

"I know mom." Lizzy says as she puts her hands on her hips.

She kisses Lizzy's forehead, "I know you know sweetie. Be safe." She says and I smile. _Her mom reminds me of my mom….the dad on the other hand is a total prick._ Lizzy's parents walk away and we step inside.

Lizzy's little brother is watching TV, "Hey Brian." Lizzy says as she walks over and ruffles her brother's short blonde hair.

"Hey Lizzy." He says and then he sees me and jumps off of the couch, "Hey Kevin!" He says happily as he walks towards me. He high fives me and then looks at Lizzy, "Sis I'm going to play Xbox in my room if you need me. Kevin do you want to play to?" He asks curiously.

"Thanks anyway bud but I'm all good." I say and he runs off.

"You are so nice to my brother." Lizzy says and I smirk.

"He's a nice kid." I say with a smile, "And I think I better go." I say as I lean against the wall.

"Oh come on." Lizzy says with a pout as she walks towards me.

"I don't want you to get in trouble…I know how your father can get."

"Oh my dad's an ass." She says as she starts to move her hands around, "He is stupid so you don't have to worry about him."

She puts her arms on the sides of me so I can't move, "Oh come on Lizzy don't do this." I say in a playful tone.

"What are you talking about?" She asks curiously and then she gives me a kiss.

"In all seriousness I would love to stay but I have to get home…I still have work to do and my sister and I have to work on a project together." I say as I run my hand through her beautiful blonde hair.

"Fine." She says with a pout and then she gives me a quick kiss, "Tell your sister I say hi."

"Don't worry babe I will." I say as she moves away from me. I walk out the door and then out to my car. I head home and when I walk inside no one is in site. I walk up the stairs and knock on Haley's door.

"Come in." She yells and when I open the door she is lying down on her bed with her laptop open. She is in sweatpants and one of the t-shirts she stole from me, "Hey you're home. Mom and dad aren't home yet. They had to stop at Gramps's house."

"Oh ok…and I can tell you aren't on Skype right now because you look like shit." I say with a chuckle and she glares at me.

"You're right asshole I was finishing my homework." She says as she closes her laptop. She sits up and then throws a pillow at me. I dodge it and it hits the wall.

I walk over and sit down at the edge of her bed, "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask curiously.

"What are you talking about?" She asks curiously.

"Your nightmare a few nights ago." I say and then she looks away from me, "Haley this is serious…it's not good to keep this all bottled in. Mom asked me to keep an eye on you. I heard what happened with the punching bag." I say and she just looks at me and has a blank expression.

"Kevin I seriously don't want to talk about it." She says as she crosses her arms and grabs her stupid Superman teddy bear that she's had since we were little.

"Is there anything else you would like to talk about then?" I ask curiously and she starts to play with the teddy bear.

"What is there to talk about?" She asks without even looking at me. Her gaze stays on the stupid bear.

"Logan." I say with a smirk and she drops the teddy bear.

"That's not funny." She says in a serious tone.

"God all I say is our best friend's name and you get so defensive. So protective and you haven't even had your first date." I say and she smacks me upside the head with a pillow.

"Smartass." She mumbles under her breath, "I don't like him."

"Look at me with a straight face and say that." I say in a serious tone.

She looks at me and she starts to turn as red as a tomato, "Who cares if I do…even though I don't."

"Keep lying to yourself sis." I say and in one swift move I grab her Superman teddy bear.

"Give him back." She says in a serious tone.

"Tell me the truth and I'll give you this ratty old bear back." I say and she is giving me the evilest batglare I've ever scene. _She hasn't been Batgirl in years but she can still give the best batglare ever. _

"Fine I like him whatever now give me back the bear!" She snaps as she grabs the teddy bear from me, "But I'm not going to say anything because he's not over Katie and I don't want Logan and I to ruin our friendship." She says in a serious tone and she crosses her arms.

"At least you admitted it." I say with a smirk.

She puts her hand on my shoulder, "Promise me you won't tell him." She says and she has a pleading look in her eyes.

"Don't worry sis I won't." I say and she nods her head. "Well if that's all I'll just leave." I say as I stand up and start to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" She says and I turn around. She has this look on her face and she looks like a lost five year old child. I'm thrown off for a second because my sister never has this look on her face. She never shows signs of weakness or even cries…she's been that way since she got back from Arkham. "Please don't leave yet."

I sit down next to her, "Ok I won't." I say with a smile and she smiles slightly.

"It felt so real." She says sadly.

"What did?" I ask curiously.

"The dream." She says and she pinches the bridge of her nose. "It started out when I was working out…I was so upset with how people were acting. I swear Nick being a douchebag is what started it…but anyway I was working out in the gym and right when I hit the punching bag flashbacks from being in that God awful place started popping in my head. I just wanted them to stop and I didn't even feel the pain from my knuckles practically breaking. I just wanted it to stop." She says and she starts to shake her head and grab her hair lightly, "This hasn't happened to me since I left there…I thought I just blocked it out…I mean sure I'll get the occasional nightmare but you don't understand."

I move closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder, "Shush." I say quietly.

"It felt so real Kevin." She says and she looks up at me and her eyes are blood shot, "The dream felt like I was there again. Ivy was there and Joker was there…these people attacked me and Ivy helped me…it was so horrible." She says and she starts to shake. _This is horrible. I've never seen my sister so _**weak**_ before…it's not like her. _

I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a tight hug. "Don't worry it's not real. You are never going to have to go back there." She nods her head and we separate. No tears have fallen and I frown slightly. _I think Arkham taught her not to cry…the one time I figured I'd see her cry and I got nothing._

"Thanks for always being there for me." She says with a smile and I nod my head.

"It's my pleasure sister." I say as I snap my fingers and she laughs, "Come on lets go eat ice cream."

"Ok!" She says happily and she flips off of her bed.

I just smirk as I watch her run down the stairs. _I'm glad she feels better._

**There you go guys! You got some brother and sister moments in here. Then you have some cute Lizzy and Kevin moments. I mean you even got to meet her little brother. Well guys I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to comment…don't worry the next chapter will be very action packed. **


	9. Face It She Saved Your Ass

**Hey guys! Ok so I'm back with a new chapter for Black Velvet: Final Strike!**

**I don't own anything except my people!**

**Joani's P.O.V.**

**Arkham Asylum, Saturday (April 30****th****) 12:23 PM**

A long sigh passes my lips as I walk over to Two-Face's cell, "Harvey?" I say as I open the door.

"Hello Doctor Lautner." He says as he looks over at me. He gets up from his bed and sits down at the table.

"How are you doing today?" I ask curiously and he just shrugs.

"You know sometimes I'm fine and sometimes I hate it."

"Well do you feel better…have you been thinking about the surgery?" I ask curiously.

"I have." He says and he goes to flip his coin but I put my hand on his hand.

"Harvey please try to think without flipping the coin. Bruce said he'd gladly pay for the surgery." I say in a pleading tone.

Harvey chuckle, "Bruce was always one of my closest friends. He was even there for me after _this_ happened to me."

"And he's still there for you Harvey. He asks about you all the time." I say with a smile.

"Really?" He asks in shock and I nod my head.

"Yup." I say with a small smile.

Suddenly his whole demeanor changes. "Yeah right." He hisses and now I'm not talking to Harvey anymore. I'm talking to Two-Face.

"I swear Harvey."

"I trust you as far as I could throw you." He growls and I stand up.

"Whatever Two-Face." I say in an annoyed tone and I walk out of the room. I make my way to Poison Ivy's room.

I open the door and she smiles at me, "Hello Joani." She says with a smile.

"Hello Pam." I say as I sit down at the table. She continues to sit on her bed but she adjusts herself so her back is resting against the wall.

"How's Flower?" She asks curiously.

"Oh Haley is doing fine." I say with a smile, "She's enjoying life."

"Does she have a boyfriend yet?"

"Nope." I say with a shrug. "I have a feeling she'll be getting one soon though."

"Well I'm glad for Flower." She says with a smile.

"You know Ivy this is a side of you that hardly anyone sees. I like it." I say with a smile.

"Yeah well don't get use to it. I'm nice to you because you are nice to me and Haley was a young girl who needed guidance. I wanted to make sure I got to her before my buddy Harley did." She says and I nod my head. I go to speak but she cuts me off, "Plus it was nice to have a kid around. I never had any so it felt nice."

"Well I'm glad Ivy."

"Thanks Joani…I mean Doctor Lautner."

"No problem Ivy." I say with a smile and suddenly that sick feeling washes over me again.

"Hey doc you ok you don't look so good." She says and I put my hands on my stomach.

"Yeah Ivy I'm fine I think I'm just sick from some food I ate…I have to go." I say and then I run out of the room and head towards the bathroom. When I get there I open up one of the stalls and grab my hair. Next my lunch starts to come up. When I stop puking I flush the toilet and grab a paper towel. I wipe my mouth and then throw the paper towel in the trash can. I wash my hands and then walk back out. _Maybe I caught a bug or something. _

I pinch the bridge of my nose and walk back to my office. I sit down at my desk and then lean back in my chair and put my legs on the desk. "I can't wait to go home."

**Gotham City, Saturday (April 30****th****) 10:23 PM**

I swing off of Wayne Enterprises and the warm air blows through my hair. That familiar feeling of happiness flows through my veins and my heart starts to beat faster. I quickly launch my grapple hook and swing down the street. _It's been very quiet tonight…but the night is still young. _I notice a group of teens walking down the street and I chuckle. _Idiots, they are walking around Gotham this late at night…they look like they might be able to take care of themselves._ My gaze stays on them for a little longer and I notice that it's Nick, Jared, Simon, and Nathan. _Haley must have hung out with Logan tonight. Oh yeah she said her and Kevin were going there for a while. _

I hop on the light post right behind them as they stop, "You need to stop being an ass to Tank." Simon says in a serious tone.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Nick says in an annoyed tone.

"You keep saying horrible things about stuff she likes." Nathan says as he glares at Nick.

"Is that why you guys wanted to hang out? I mean if you wanted to lecture me about Haley you could have just called me." Nick says and then he chuckles.

"Dude this isn't funny." Jared says and then he frowns, "Tank can be sensitive."

"Is that why I've never seen her cry? Guys she's a touch chick who can handle anything. I've known her for 5 years now." Nick says as they continue walking.

My eyebrows furrow. _Asshole._ "Sure she acts tough but that doesn't mean she is when no one is looking." Nathan says and he frowns, "Just be nicer to her."

"Fine." Nick says and suddenly three hooded guys start to walk towards them.

"Great." I mumble as the hooded guys stop in front of them.

"Give us your money." The biggest guy demands.

"No." Nick says and the others just look at him.

Suddenly the middle guy punches him in the face and Nick falls to the ground. I hop down from my light post and land in between the two groups. "Holy shit!" Jared says as he grabs Simon's arm.

I pull out my eskrima sticks and smirk, "Ok boys I suggest you leave them alone." I say as I gesture towards Haley's friends.

"What are you going to do about it?" The guy to the left asks.

"I'm going to kick your ass of course." I say with a smile.

"Good luck with th-" The big guy in the middle says but I cut off his sentence by whacking him across the face with my eskrima stick. He stumbles back and the guys on the left and right swing punches at me. I flip forward and kick them both in the face. Just as I land behind them I slam their heads together and there is a crack noise. They drop to the ground and I notice that the big guy is running.

"Where you going hot shot?" I call out as I pull out my grapple hook and shoot it at him. It wraps around him and pulls him back towards me. He starts to flail and just as he gets towards me I slam him in the stomach with my eskrima stick and then punch him in the face so hard he gets knocked out instantly. I pull out three pairs of hand cuffs and hand cuff them.

I turn around and notice the others are helping Nick up. They look at me wide eyed, "Which one are you?" Simon sputters out.

"Kraven." I say with a smirk.

"Thanks!" Nathan says happily.

"You were totally badass!" Jared says happily, "Oh my God so you work with Batman right?!"

"No problem and yeah I work with Batman." I say and then I chuckle, "Now can you nice young gentleman quickly get to your destination."

"We'll do what we wa-" Nick beings to say but Simon slaps him so hard on the back of the head you hear the noise, "Of course Kraven." He says with a smile and they start to walk away.

"Are you stupid? She could kick your ass in two seconds!" Nathan hisses and I chuckle as I pull out my grapple hook and head towards Crime Alley.

**Joani and Damian's House, Sunday (May 1****st****) 1:01 AM**

I walk into the bedroom and Damian is changing out of his Red Bird uniform. I lean against the door frame, "Hey there hot stuff." I say with a smirk as I take my domino mask off.

"Hey good looking." Damian says with a smirk and he changes into a pair of sweatpants. "How was your night?"

"It was fine. I actually saved some of Haley's friends." I say and then I giggle.

"Really?" He asks as he walks towards me.

"Yup." I say as I start to walk towards him and we cross our arms when we reach each other.

Damian wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him, "So I'm guessing they will be talking about that today."

"Oh most defiantly." I say as I go on my tippy toes and give him a quick peck on the lips. I move away just a little bit and then Damian gives me a passionate kiss. I run my fingers through his hair and we separate.

"Goodnight babe." He whispers and I nod my head.

"Night my gorgeous bird." I say as he lets go of my waist and hops on the bed. I change out of my Kraven uniform and grab one of Damian's t-shirts. I put that on and then crawl into bed. Damian wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. I smirk and close my eyes.

**End of Joani's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Haley's P.O.V.**

**Gotham High, Monday (May 2****nd****) 12:12 PM**

"You are full of shit." Logan says and I chuckle.

"I swear to God we saw Kraven!" Nathan says as he throws his hands in the air.

"She was totally badass!" Simon says happily.

My gaze goes over to Nick and he is leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed. "Well I'm glad that a girl saved your asses." I say with a smirk.

"What are we talking about?" Kevin asks curiously as he sits down next to me.

"We are talking about how we saw Kraven on Saturday." Jared says and Kevin smirks.

"Really?" He says in an interested tone.

"Yeah these guys wanted our money and she kicked their asses in like a minute." Simon says in aw.

"She like kicked two guys in the face at once and when she landed she slammed their heads together!" Nathan says as he imitates slamming two heads together.

"How about you Nick were you paying attention?" Kevin asks curiously.

"No one of the guys knocked him on his ass." Simon says and we all start to laugh.

"Laugh it up assholes." He mumbles, "We could have handled it. I mean vigilantes aren't always going to be around to help you."

"But they are most of the time." I say as I cross my arms.

"They can't save everyone." Nick says and he starts to pout again.

"You're just mad that you got your ass handed to you and then a girl saved you." Logan says as he crosses his arms.

"Oh shut up you're just taking her side." Nick hisses.

"Whatever." I say with a shrug, "I'm heading to class early."

"I'll join you Tank." Jared says with a smile as he stands up.

"Thanks." I say as I get up, "Bye guys stay out of trouble." I say with a smirk as I wave bye to them. I smack Kevin's shoulder playfully before I leave and he just glares at me.

Jared and I leave the cafeteria and start to head towards Sociology. "So how have you been Tank?"

"I've been fine." I say with a small smile.

"We yelled at Nick the other day." He says as he puts his hands in his pocket.

"Well why did you do that?" I ask curiously as I grab the strap of my backpack.

"Don't play stupid Haley you know why." He says and I frown, "We just don't like seeing you sad that's all."

"I can handle myself." I say quietly.

"We know you can but we are just telling him to lay off a little."

"Ok well thank you." I say with a smile.

"It's no problem Haley we all care about you." He says with a smile and I nod my head as we walk into class.

**Batcave, Monday (May 2****nd****) 6:23 PM**

I walk down and examine all the suits that are in their glass case. My gaze goes on Jason's and I shiver. _I can't believe Joker did that to him. _Next my gaze goes on Aunt Babs's old Batgirl uniform. It's jet black with a bright yellow bat symbol on the chest. Right next to that is Aunt Steph's old Batgirl costume. I smirk at all the eggplant color on it. Then my gaze goes to Uncle Tim's Red Robin costumes. First is the one that has the cowl and the second one is the one with its beautiful wings spread out. The second one is my favorite and then I notice dad's original Nightwing costume. My fingers go to the glass and I gently touch where the blue finger stripes are. Dad's color scheme for the original Nightwing costume is why my colors were blue. Finally my gaze falls on my old Batgirl costume. I glare at it as I put my hand against the glass and examine the uniform. _I had a lot of good times in that costume. Working with the Titans, help saving the world, flirted with all the boys my age on the team, beating up rotten bad guys in Gotham…those were the days…until Scarecrow took that from me. _I look away from the case and start to walk back towards the stairs.

Suddenly the Batcomputer starts to go off. I walk over and I answer it, "Hello?" I ask and suddenly Iris's face pops up, "Hey Iris." I say with a smile.

"_Hey Haley how are you?"_ She asks curiously and suddenly her brother Jai shoves her out of the way.

"_Hey Haley what's up?"_ He asks curiously.

I start to laugh, "I'm good how about you two?"

"_Oh I'm all good."_ Jai says and Iris pushes him out of the way.

"We miss you." She says as she crosses her arms.

"_I miss you guys to. Tell Uncle Wally to get his act together and bring you guys next time he visits."_ I say and they both laugh.

"Yeah mom and dad let us go to Gotham. Good luck with that." Jai and Iris say at the same time and all of us start to laugh.

"_So how's school?"_ Jai asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"It's good."

"_You don't sound so sure about that."_ Jai says and I shrug again.

"It's nothing really. I promise."

"_Ok well if you need us to go beat up people you know we'll sneak out for you."_ Iris says and I start to laugh.

"So are you guys at the tower?" I ask curiously.

They both nod their heads, _"Roy and Kory left a little while ago. So now we're waiting for dad to come get us."_

"Sounds boring." I say as I lean back in the chair.

"_Oh trust me it is."_ Jai says and I rub my eyes. _"Haley you look tired we'll let you go."_

"Ok…it was really nice talking to you guys." I say with a smile.

"_It was nice talking to you to. Tell the family we say hi. Especially Uncle Dick and Aunt Angel."_ Iris says and I nod my head.

"Don't worry guys I will. Hey guys how about I come over next Saturday? I mean I could zeta over there and we could hang out. I'm sure mom and dad wouldn't mind." I say with a giant smile.

"_Yeah that sounds really fun!" _Jai and Iris say at the same time. I smirk and then I end the conversation. I stand up and walk back over towards my uniform. My gaze goes on the baby blue bow staff and I smirk. _I loved that so much. _

"Reminiscing?" A female voice asks and when I turn around Grandma is standing there leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Yeah." I say quickly.

"You were good when you were out there Kitten." Grandma says and I nod my head.

"Thanks." I say with a small smile.

"No problem." She says as she walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder. "You always had a way with people."

I giggle, "Thanks Grandma."

"Come on let's go ask Alfred if he can make us some brownies." She says as she wraps her arm over my shoulder.

"Sweet!" I say happily as I run up the stairs.

**Grayson Residence, Monday (May 8****th****) 7:34 PM**

My laptop starts to ring and I hop on the bed and answer the call, "Hey guys." I say with a smile as all the little screens with Jared, Nathan, Simon, Nick, and Logan pop up.

"Who you talking to?" Kevin asks as he opens the door.

"_Is that Kevin?" _Simon yells and Kevin runs over and hops down next to me and looks at the camera.

"What's up guys?" Kevin asks curiously.

"_Nothing much." _Simon says with a shrug.

"_I wanted to invite you guys to my party Friday night." _Nathan says with a smirk.

"I don't know." I say with a shrug.

"I'm good to go." Kevin says and I give him a look and he just shrugs.

"_Come on Haley it will be fun." _Logan says and I sigh.

"But I'm not the partying type." I say as I grab my Superman teddy bear.

"_What a cute teddy bear you have there Haley." _Nick says and then he laughs. I glare at him and he puts his hands up, _"I was serious I like Superman."_

I don't say anything and then Jared speaks, _"Anyway Tank the party will be super fun. You can go with Lizzy and Kevin."_

"_Yeah pretty please!" _Simon says and he pouts.

"Fine." I say as I cross my arms and Kevin laughs.

"So anyway have you had any run ins with Batfamily members?" Kevin asks and Nick scowls.

"_No but I wish!"_ Nathan says happily.

"_Yeah they are totally badass!" _Jared says and Simon just starts to laugh.

"_He only thought that because he checks out the female superheroes."_ Simon says and he glares at Jared.

"_Shut up!"_ Jared snaps and then we all start to laugh.

"_So you're going to my party…this is good I'll actually have friends there." _Nathan says with a smile and then I smile back.

"So are you doing anything interesting tonight?" Nick asks curiously.

"_Not really I mean I have no life."_ Logan says and then I chuckle, _"If anything I'll be babysitting."_

"_That sucks." _Simon says and then he smirks, _"That's the plus side about not having siblings younger than you."_

"Well my sibling is the same age." I say as I look at Kevin and he laughs.

"_Well no shit Sherlock you're twins." _Nick says and I glare at him.

"_Anyway Haley I need you to do me a favor and tackle Lucas again in gym."_ Logan says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Well why is that?" I ask curiously and then Kevin nods his head.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Logan. Haley could really do some damage and then get in trouble." Kevin says as he pushes me, "My sister is one strong chick."

"_No duh! We call her Tank for a reason."_ Jared says and I start to giggle and then I fix the cape on my Superman teddy bear.

"_Tank I've always wanted to ask you this. Where did you get that teddy bear?" _Simon asks curiously.

"_Did Superman give it to you?"_ Nathan asks and then he laughs.

"Nope, my Uncle Clark gave it to me." I say with a smirk. _Ok so maybe Superman gave it to me but who cares. _

"_Oh you mean that reporter for the Daily Planet?" _Nick asks curiously and Kevin and I nod our heads.

"_Man you guys have a lot of famous people as relatives. I mean your Grandfather knows everyone." _Nathan says and we both nod our heads.

"_I mean you have Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Oliver Queen, and that badass pilot guy Hal Jordan."_ Simon says and then he shakes his head, _"All of them are awesome."_

"_Yeah but they also know Commissioner Gordon and their dad is a cop so if they ever got into any trouble it wouldn't end well. They are like the only two cops who are good in Gotham."_ Logan says and I smile.

"Ok can we just change the topic of where people stand in government?" I ask and Kevin nods his head.

"Yeah lets talk about important things like what kind of music are you going to have at your party?" Kevin asks curiously.

"_Dude I'm going to have everything playing."_ Nathan says and we nod. _"There is going to be a crap tone of food and all that good stuff."_

"_Well this party is defiantly going to be fun!"_ Simon says happily.

"_I really won't be able to 'party' I have to babysit my little brother in the morning."_ Jared says and I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah I have to go meet up with my cousins Jai and Iris." I say with a smirk.

"_Well I'm sure you'll have fun with that."_ Nick says and I nod my head.

"We haven't seen them in a while." Kevin says as he stretches.

"Besides I don't drink anyway." I say with a shrug.

"_That's fine you always have fun at my parties anyway."_ Nathan says and I nod my head.

"Anyway guys we have to go." I say and they nod their heads. "Bye." I say with a wave and then I end the call. "Come on Boy Wonder lets go get something to eat." He starts to laugh.

"Only if you cook."

"Fine." I mumble and we walk out of my room.

**Well there you go all the drama and action happens next chapter!**


	10. I'm Sorry For Your Loss

**I hope you guys are prepared for this!**

**Nathan's House, Friday (May 14****th****) 10:01 PM**

Lizzy and I walk into Nathan's house and music is blaring throughout the whole house. There are red solo cups everywhere and one boy tackles another one right in front of us, "Holy crap!" I say as Lizzy and I walk over them.

"It's a shame that Kevin couldn't come with us tonight." Lizzy says and I nod my head, "I hope he feels better." She says as she adjusts her pretty white button up blouse.

I nod my head, "Yeah the poor kid." _He didn't want to come to this party tonight. He defiantly wasn't losing out on patrol to come here so we came up with a little lie. _

"Where's the guys?" Lizzy asks curiously as she raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know lets go find them." I say and we walk into the kitchen. There are a few kids making out in different corners of the room and I roll my eyes. Suddenly Simon jumps in front of us with two cups in his hand.

"Come on girls drink up!" He says and Lizzy takes the cup. I shake my head.

"Simon you should know better." I say and he pouts.

"Fine I guess you can be a kill joy." He says with a smile and I roll my eyes. "Shit." He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" I ask curiously and my gaze goes around the room. Suddenly I see Logan take a shot, "Shit." I say as I shake my head.

"What's wrong with him?" Lizzy asks as she takes another sip from her red solo cup.

Suddenly Nathan jumps on Simon's back and his beer spills all over me, "Sorry Haley." He says and then he looks at Logan, "Guys we've got to stop him…that's like his 5th one."

"Why the hell is he doing this?" I ask sadly, "I mean normally he is never like this."

"I think I know." Jared says as he crosses his arms, "Probably because I'm one of the only sober ones here." Suddenly he points towards the corner of the room and my gaze goes on the couple heavily making out. My eyes widen when I notice that it's Katie and Lucas.

Lizzy finishes her beer and Nathan hands her another one, "Nathan I'm stealing your room." I say and before he can say anything I walk over to Logan and cross my arms, "What do you think you're doing?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Having a good time." He says in a smart ass tone and I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh yeah because being in a drunken stooper because your ex is a slut totally screams fun to me." He just looks at me and I grab his arm and try to pull him up. "I swear to God I will make you come with me by force if you don't get up now."

He sighs and stands up. I grab his hand and I lead him up the stairs to Nathan's room. When we get inside there are two people making out on the bed, "Get out!" I snap. They both jump and run out of the room. I sit Logan down on the bed and then I pace around, "Dammit Logan why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" He asks curiously.

"You make me worry." I say in a serious tone.

"You care?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Of course I care you dumbass!" I snap. He just chuckles, "What's so funny?"

"You're gorgeous when you're angry."

I feel heat rising up to my cheeks but I take a deep breath, "Shut up flattery won't get you anywhere." An annoyed sigh passes my lips which makes some of the loose strands of hair hanging in my face blow out of the way. I sit down on the bed next to him and lay down, "You are driving me crazy." _I mean I like him and I hide it because I don't want to ruin our friendship but this is just crazy._

He lies down so he's next to me, "I'm better than Lucas." He mumbles.

"Defiantly." I say as I close my eyes.

"I'm just glad I don't miss her anymore." He says and I nod my head.

"You can defiantly do better than her." I say as I open my eyes and go on my elbow so I'm looking at him.

"I think you're right." He says with a smirk and I sit up.

"You don't even have to start back up with dating thought. I mean you should wait for the right person." I say and he sits up to.

"But what if I've found that person." He asks curiously.

"Well I don't know I mean I'm not the person to be talking to about relationships. You forget that I'm the girl who has had all of her relationships blow up in her face. I mean there was Scott and then Tyler cheated on me…" I say quietly as I shake my head.

"Well maybe you'll find that person." He says and I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm sure I will eventually." I say with a shrug and my gaze goes to Logan and I smile slightly. Suddenly he kisses me and my eyes widen but before I can think I'm kissing him back. _This is so wrong but it feels so right. I mean I really like him but…he's my best friend this could ruin our relationship. This isn't right though. I mean he's drunk he can't possibly be thinking straight!_ I run my fingers through his hair and suddenly I stop myself. I push myself away from him and stand up. "I can't do this." I say as I start to walk towards the door.

"What do you mean?" He asks in a sad tone as he stands up, "Did I do something wrong?"

"I-it's not you it's me." I say and run out of the room before he can stop me. I run down the stairs, "Tank where are you going?" Jared asks and I shake my head.

"Do you know where Lizzy is?" I ask curiously.

"She's with Nathan and Simon." He says and I nod my head and walk towards the kitchen. My gaze goes around the room and I see Lucas, Katie, and _Nick_ talking to each other which shocks me and then I finally find Lizzy.

I walk up to Lizzy, "Lizzy I've got to leave."

"Why?" She asks in a worried tone as she puts her cup down.

"I've just…got to think ok." I say and she nods her head.

"Ok I'll go with you." She says and I nod my head. I pull my keys out of my pocket and we quickly leave the house and get into my Crossfire. I start to drive away and keep my eyes on the road, "What's the matter?" Lizzy asks in a worried tone. I don't answer her and she puts her hand on my shoulder, "I'm serious did someone try to do something to you?" She asks as her eyes widen and I shake my head.

"Logan kissed me." I say quietly.

"Seriously?!" She exclaims happily.

"Yeah."

"Well what happened?" She asks in an intrigued tone and I can smell the beer coming from her breath.

"I kinda didn't know what to do so I left." I say as I bite my lip.

"Seriously!" She snaps, "It's obvious you like him, well except to you clearly, why did you leave?"

"I didn't know what to do ok! Besides he was drunk." I snap and suddenly the street light turns red. I stop the car and we are the only ones at the intersection. The light turns green again and a car turns onto our road from the same road we were just on and starts to follow us. I continue to drive and notice the car still following us. I take a right quickly and the car does the same thing. Next I take a quick left and then a sharp right and the car does the same thing.

"What the hell are you doing? Normally you are the good driver." Lizzy says as she rubs her temples.

"Someone's following us." I say in a serious tone as I pull out my phone. I dial Kevin's number.

"_Hello?"_ Kevin asks from the other end.

"Kevin listen to me carefully." I say in a serious tone and he is quiet, "Ok Lizzy and I are being followed we ne-"

"_Where are you?" _He snaps.

"You aren't listening to me Kevin. We are at 9th Ave and the type of car following us is a jet black Chevy Blazer…there are no plates on it so it's obviously been stolen…I think they might have been following us since we left the party." I say in a calm tone and Lizzy gives me this confused look.

"_Ok don't do anything stu-"_

He says but he's cut off as the car hits us, "Shit!" Lizzy and I both yell and my phone gets launched across the car and lands on the floor. My head hits the steering wheel and just as I go to react the car slams into us again and slams us into a wall. "Stay in the car." I say in a serious tone and I feel blood dripping from my forehead.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She hisses in a low tone as she unbuckles her seat belt.

"Taking care of this." I say as I unbuckle and kick the door open. Suddenly two hooded figures get out of the car, "Hey ass wipe what's your problem?" I snap. They both don't say anything and they continue to walk towards me. Suddenly Lizzy gets out of the car, "What did I tell you?" I yell and I quickly duck and kick the guy that just swung his tire iron at me. He falls on the ground and the next guy charges at me. I notice that he is wearing a ski mask and I punch him in the face. He falls on the ground and I flip backwards. I run over to Lizzy and grab her hand as I start to drag her, "Come on Lizzy we've got to go."

"Why don't we take the car?" She asks and she starts to lose her breath.

"The car won't start!" I say as I throw my free hand in the air. We get right near an alley and suddenly I'm hit in the back of the head with something cold and hard. I fall on the ground and next I see Lizzy and she screams as she backs into the wall. I stand back up and glare at the two guys who look to be about our age, "Get away." I hiss.

"What are you going to do about it?" One growls out as they start to walk towards us and Lizzy and I start to go backwards which only leads us further down the alley. I just shrug my shoulders and then run towards the one that seems like the ring leader. I jump in the air and kick him in the jaw. His head turns and when I land the other one grabs me from behind and I go to kick him but he grabs my hair and pulls me towards him, "Bitch." The guy I kicked in the face snarls as he starts to punch me in the stomach.

"You hit like a little bitch." I say with a smirk and Lizzy tackles the kid to the ground. I flip the one who has me pinned over my shoulder and I rush over to Lizzy before the scumbag can do anything.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"I spent a summer in Japan with Grandpa and Grandma when I was 12." I say with a shrug.

She nods her head and suddenly the one that Lizzy tackled gets back up and tackles me to the ground. He straddles me and starts to punch my face repeatedly. I start to block with my arms but he still gets some good punches in. "Now it's time to have some fun." The guy attacking me says with a smirk and he goes for my blouse but I punch him in the face. He slaps me across the face and rips my blouse and pins all of his body weight on me. He rips some of my hair out and I scream. _Shit I can't reach my pocket knife._ I examine his masked face and notice his hazel eyes that show no emotion. _What the hell am I going to do?_ Out of reflex I free my hand and scratch him across the face even though he has a ski mask on. I nick his right eye and he screams out in pain. My gaze goes over to Lizzy and I see her guy has her pinned against the wall. I knee my guy in the stomach and try to run towards Lizzy because I see the guy getting fresh with her to. My attacker grabs my feet and drags me to the ground. He flips me over and pins me. He starts to hit me in the face again and starts to knee me in the stomach. "I didn't think you'd put up this much of a fight." He snarls as he stops and tries to go for my shirt again. Finally I manage to free a hand and I grab his fist. I bite it so hard I taste blood and he slaps me across the face. He pulls out a knife and puts it against my cheek, "Now you are going to be as good as possible." He snarls. I just bite my lip to hold back tears. _You have to save yourself and Lizzy. You are a Grayson dammit and they never give up._ He takes the knife from my cheek and brings it to my jeans. His knife starts to cut away at my jeans and I free my hand again and punch him in the face and grab the knife from him, "Dammit why are you putting up a fight?" He snaps in an annoyed tone.

"Because you picked the wrong bitch to mess with!" I hiss as I wrap my legs around his neck and then slam him down. I jump up and stab the kid who was attacking me in the shoulder and he yelps. Next thing I know I'm running over to Lizzy just as the guy goes to kiss her, "Hey douche bag pick on someone your own size." I hiss as I wipe the blood coming from my mouth away.

He just chuckles and I lunge at him. He goes to punch me but I duck and punch him in the stomach. He hunches over and I slam my knee into his face. Next I kneel down and pull his arm upwards until I hear that familiar popping noise. He screams out in pain and I kick him in the nuts with all my might. I grab him by the back of the neck and slam his face into the ground over and over again. I smirk as I rush over to Lizzy, "Come on we have to go." I say in a serious tone and she nods and I can tell she is crying and I notice that her shirt and jeans are ripped to. We start to run towards the exit and suddenly a gunshot goes off. My gaze goes down and I see I'm still standing, "Lizzy we made it!" I say happily and when my gaze goes to Lizzy her beautiful white blouse has a growing crimson spot on the chest. My eyes widen in horror and I quickly catch her, "Hang in there." I say as she lets out some gasps.

"Dude why the hell did you do that? We weren't supposed to kill them!" The guy who was attacking Lizzy snaps. Anger flows through my veins and I put Lizzy down gently.

"Bastards!" I snap as I run towards them and suddenly another shot goes off and a sharp pain goes through my right shoulder but I keep charging at them. Another shot is fired and hits my left shoulder but I'm running on pure adrenaline. They start to run towards the fence at the end of the alley and I tackle the one that shot Lizzy to the ground, "You useless piece of shit!" I snap as I slam him against the wall.

The one that was originally attacking Lizzy goes to stab me but I let go of the other attacker and grab the one that's trying to stab me. "You've messed with the wrong person!" I growl and his eyes widen. I twist his wrist and he drops the knife. While it's in mid air I catch it and throw him into the fence. Just as I turn around to finish the other guy off I just catch a glimpse of him and he smirks.

"Did you forget about little old me sweet cheeks?" He asks as he slaps my ass quickly.

Just as I go to attack him I notice he has the gun. The sound of the gunshot echoes in the air and a fiery pain goes through my chest as I fall on the ground. My body aches and feels like everything is on fire as everything starts to blur. I notice the two attackers hop the fence and run away. Everything starts to go dark but I stand up anyway. I stumble my way over towards Lizzy but before I can make it I fall on the ground and everything starts to feel cold. A few tears escape my eyes and run down my cheeks, "So cold." I say quietly. _I just need some sleep._ My eyes close and everything goes dark.

**End of Haley's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

**Batcave, Friday (May 14****th****) 10:21 PM**

"Honey are you going to go out on patrol with us tonight?" Mom asks as she ruffles my hair.

"I don't think so." I say with a shrug.

"Why not?" Dad asks as he crosses his arms.

Just as I go to answer my phone starts to ring and I grab it from the desk, "Hello?"

"_Kevin listen to me carefully."_ Haley says in a serious tone and I stay quiet, _"Ok Lizzy and I are being followed we ne-"_

"Where are you?"I snap.

"_You aren't listening to me Kevin. We are at 9__th__ Ave and the type of car following us is a jet black Chevy Blazer…there are no plates on it so it's obviously been stolen…I think they might have been following us since we left the party." _She says and I stand up.

"Ok don't do anything stu-" I say and suddenly I hear a loud crash noise. My eyes widen in horror.

"Shit!" I hear Haley and Lizzy scream.

"Dammit!" I snap as I put my domino mask on.

"What's the matter?" Mom asks in a worried tone.

"Lizzy and Haley are being attacked!" I say and I jump on my bike. I fly out of the cave and I turn my communicator on, "Batman, Red Bird, Kraven, Nightwing, Black Velvet, or anyone available go to 9th avenue. Haley and Lizzy are being attacked."

"Heading there right now." Grandpa says.

I drive towards 9th avenue and when I get there my gaze goes on Haley's Crossfire which is now trashed. "Dammit!" I snap and I drive passed the car and drive down the street. _Where the hell are they?_

"_Oh my God Haley's car is totaled…this can't be good."_ Joani says over the com.

"_I can't find them."_ Grandpa says.

"_They can't be that far." _Damian says in a serious tone and suddenly I hear gunshots come from the alley a few blocks away. _No!_

I fly like a bat out of hell and when I get to the alley my eyes widen in horror as I see Lizzy's lifeless body lying on the ground. My eyes start to fill with tears as I kneel down and pick up her bloody body. Tears start to fall when I notice the shirt she is wearing is the blouse she is wearing is the one she wore on our anniversary. I check for her pulse but there isn't one. _Where's Haley?_ "Haley!" I yell out as I stand up.

"_What's going on?"_ Mom's voice asks in an extremely worried tone over the com.

I don't answer and suddenly my gaze goes on Haley. I sprint towards her and when I get there I lift her up. Her baby blue blouse is saturated in blood with rips in it everywhere and her face is covered with bruises. She has a cut lip and there is a cut on her forehead with blood coming out of it, "You aren't going to die on me!" I say in a serious tone. I check her pulse and it is super low. "I already lost Lizzy I can't lose you."

"Oh my God!" I hear a voice say loudly from behind me. I lift Haley and then turn around. Joani is standing there and she has her mouth covered. Suddenly Grandpa drops down and lands in front of me.

His eyes widen, "Give her to me. I'm taking her to the hospital now!" He says in a serious tone and I hand her over without any protest. He leaves and suddenly I walk back over Lizzy's body.

I kneel down and lift her body up and cradle her. Hot angry tears start to roll down my cheeks as I see more blood cover the shirt, "I'm so sorry I didn't get here in time…whoever did this will pay…I'm going to kill them." I hiss in a low tone.

"I'm so sorry." Joani says sadly and suddenly there are footsteps.

"What's going on?" Dad asks curiously and I continue to cradle Lizzy. His eyes widen, "Haley is at the hospital Gramps is taking her there now. I'm going home and changing." I say angrily as I place Lizzy's body down.

"We have to go see her." Mom says in an upset tone, "I'm going to look for who did this." Dad growls.

"Nightwing go. We've got this bastard." Damian growls and Joani nods her head. "We'll call the cops and get everything taken care of."

"Fine." Dad says and then Mom, Dad, and I race back to the Batcave. Cop cars and an ambulance fly by us. _It's too late for my Lizzy._ We get back and we change quickly. We get upstairs and Alfred and Grandma are sitting there, "Oh my God Master Kevin you are covered in blood what happened?"

"Haley and Lizzy were attacked." Dad says.

Grandma and Alfred's eyes widen in horror and just as Alfred is about to say something Mom's phone rings and she answers it, "Hello…oh my God…we'll be there soon." She says and then she looks at Dad, "That was the hospital."

"Let's go." Dad says and then Grandma's gaze goes to me.

"I'll help Lion Cub get cleaned up and then I'll drive him there." She says and mom and dad nod. They run out of the manor and Grandma puts her hand on my shoulder and we go to the bathroom. She grabs a face cloth and wets it. She starts to wipe the blood off of my face, "How are they?" She asks in a worried tone.

I sigh and start to fight tears from falling again, "Haley is barely alive. She's lost so much blood and was shot three times...I think they tried something else to." I say sadly.

"What about Lizzy?" She asks and suddenly the tears start to fall. Her eyes start to water and she pulls me into a tight hug as I cry on her shoulder, "Oh my little Lion Cub I'm so sorry."

"She's gone and Haley is clinging on to life but just barely…if I had only got there sooner." I say in an angry tone as she continues to console me.

She starts to rock me, "Come on champ," She says as she starts to wipe my tears away, "Let's go see your sister. I know you'll be the first one she wants to see."

I nod my head and we both walk out of the bathroom. Alfred is standing there with his jacket on, "Let's go see Mistress Haley." Grandma and I grab our jackets and we head towards the hospital.

When we get there I run towards the building and when I get inside the girl behind the glass just looks at me, "Can I help you with something?"

"I need to know where Haley Grayson is right now." I say in an urgent tone.

"She's in surgery right now."

"Ok well where's the waiting room." I say in a serious tone.

"Sorry only parents are allowed back there."

I slam my hand on the glass and she jumps, "Listen here bitch that's my twin sister in there right now. Tell me where the fuck she is." I growl.

Her eyes widen and Grandma and Alfred finally get here, "T-the waiting room is down the hall and to your right."

"Thanks." I say with a smile and we run in that direction.

When we get there mom and dad are holding each other while sitting on the bench. They both notice us and they run over and pull me into a tight hug. "How is she?" Grandma asks in a worried tone.

Mom has tear stains on her cheeks, "She's lost a lot of blood. They are trying to get the bullet out…she was shot in both shoulders, those went through, but there's one in her chest. It just missed a major artery but it's stuck in there."

"My word." Alfred says and my gaze goes to dad. His eyes are red and I can tell he is holding back tears. _Haley is his buddy._

My phone starts to go off and I answer it quickly, "Hello?" I hiss in a low tone.

"_It's Jared…is everything ok? Logan is over here freaking out because he thinks Haley hates him."_

"Why would she hate him?"

"_Because he kissed her and apparently she got up and ran away…she hasn't texted any of us saying that – Hey will you shut the hell up I'm talking to Kevin – sorry about that Simon's being a dumbass. Anyway she hasn't texted us saying she's home and she does that after every party. So now Logan's freaking out."_ Jared says and I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"She didn't make it home." I say sadly. Everyone in the waiting room with me looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"_What?!" _Simon slurs.

"Are you on speaker?" I ask as I roll my eyes.

"_Oh my God she didn't make it home?!" _Nathan says in shock, _"Hey everyone get the hell out of my house!" _He screams and the loud music in the background shuts off. _"Yeah that's right you moochers get the hell out!"_

"She's in the hospital." I say quietly.

"_WHAT?!" _Logan screams.

"She was attacked…she's in surgery right now." I say as I rub my eyes.

"_Dude we are heading there now."_ Jared says in a serious tone.

Before I can say anything they hang up the phone. My gaze goes to mom and dad and dad is hugging her tight. Grandma is tapping her foot impatiently and Alfred is staring at the door leading to the surgery room.

Suddenly a doctor walks out and looks at us, "We have gotten the bullet out."

"Oh thank God." Mom says happily.

"Was your daughter drinking?" The doctor asks in a serious tone.

"No." I snap and gives me an annoyed look basically saying he wasn't talking to me.

"Well she smells of alcohol." He says in a serious tone.

"Listen just because she smells like it doesn't mean she was drinking it." Grandma hisses.

"Well we'll just have to wait until the blood test comes back because she probably was drinking." He says and he turns to walk away and dad puts his hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"What the hell are you saying?" Dad snaps. "My daughter never drinks." He hisses.

"Well maybe you don't know everything about your daughter." The doctor says and dad goes to lunge at him but Grandma and Mom grab him.

"That is completely unprofessional." Alfred snaps.

Suddenly another doctor comes out and he takes his mask off. _That's Simon's dad._ "What is going on out here?" He asks in an annoyed tone.

"Your doctor over here is accusing my daughter of drinking." Dad snaps.

Simon's dad glares at the doctor, "I know for a fact this girl was not drinking. I know this girl and she never drinks. Get out of here and go to your actual wing." He says in a serious tone.

The doctor glares at us and then walks away. "Thank you Dean." Dad says as he shakes Dean's hand.

"Dad?" A voice asks and when we turn Simon, Nathan, Jared, and Logan are standing there.

"Mr. Smith my sister is fine right?" I ask in a worried tone.

"Yeah she's alright…she just has to sleep for a while so her injuries can heal." He says and I nod my head, "We are going to be bringing her to her room now." We all nod our heads and he goes back into the main room.

Mom and dad walk over, "Hello boys." Dad says and they all nod.

"Kevin we are going to follow them to Haley's room…are you and your friends coming or are you coming later?" Mom asks curiously.

"We'll catch up later." I say and she nods right as they take Haley out. My eyes go on my sister and anger flows through my veins as I notice all the cuts and bruises all over her face. _I should have gotten there in time…its all my fault._ They push her past us and Logan lightly brushes her hand. He scratches his head and his somewhat shaggy dark brown hair starts to move around quickly. I put my hand on his shoulder, "Don't blame yourself." I say in a serious tone.

Everyone walks past us leaving me and the guys, "I shouldn't have kissed her." He says and he lets out a shaky sigh, "If I didn't kiss her she would have stayed at the party."

"Dude you don't know that." Simon says in a serious tone.

"Kevin where's Lizzy. Is she out of surgery already?" Jared asks curiously.

My whole body goes numb and I don't say anything at first, "She's…dead." I say and they all look at me in horror.

"D-dead." Nathan sputters.

"Whoever did this shot her in the chest." I say in an angered tone. "Lord only knows what the bastards tried to do to her…their clothes were ripped…Haley was shot three times." All of their eyes widen in horror.

"Poor Tank…poor Lizzy." Simon says and they all frown.

Logan goes to say something and suddenly Joani runs up to us. Her hair is up in a high ponytail and she's in a tank top and sweatpants, "Where's Haley?" She asks in a worried tone and she's biting her lip. Her eyes have tears brimming but she isn't letting them fall.

"They just brought her to her room." I say and I raise an eyebrow.

"Damian will be here in the morning. He's still working on an important job right now." She says and she gives me a look. "Hey." She says as she looks at my friends.

"Hi." They say at the same time.

"So I'll see you in a bit." She says and she gives me a kiss on the forehead and runs down the hall towards where they took Haley.

All the guys look at me, "I'm so sorry about all of this." Nathan says.

"Whatever…lets just go see Haley." I say and we walk down the hall.

"Nick will be here in a little bit. He was helping his dad with some work on the house when we called." Jared says and I nod my head.

I nod my head and pick up my pace a little bit. _God please let my sister be ok._

**Yeah I know…I'M EVIL! So who do you think did it? Anyway please please please review! Thanks guys.**


	11. Aftermath

**Yes I know I'm such a horrible monster! I killed of Lizzy and had Haley brutally beaten and shot…don't worry Haley will get better eventually. Anyway here is the aftermath of the previous night's events. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Angel's P.O.V.**

**Gotham General, Saturday (May 15****th****) 10:23 AM**

My gaze goes on my baby who is lying down in the hospital bed. She has wires everywhere and her beautiful face is bruised and cut. I gently grab her hand and sigh, "Baby girl please wake up." I whisper quietly as I brush some of her hair out of her face.

Dick walks into the room with Jim, "Angelique I'm so sorry." Jim says and I frown.

"Thanks Jim…I just need you to get the bastard who did this to my baby and her best friend." I say in a serious tone.

"Was there any DNA found at the crime scene?" Dick asks as he goes to grab the file from Jim.

Jim doesn't let Dick have it, "No all that was there was Haley's and Lizzy's DNA." Jim says and then he looks at Dick sadly, "Dick I can't let you on this case."

"But Jim-" Dick says in an upset tone until Jim cuts him off, "You are to close to this son I'm sorry. I'll keep you as up to date as I possibly can but…" Jim says and then he trails off.

Suddenly Babs runs into the room and her gaze goes to Haley, "Oh my God my poor baby!" She says as she grabs a chair and sits down next to her. She looks at me, "Oh God Angel I'm so sorry."

"Well did they get anything off of Haley and Lizzy's bodies?" Dick whispers to Jim.

"No Lizzy didn't have anything and all of the evidence Haley had on her got washed away in surgery." Jim says and he pinches the bridge of his nose, "I'm going to find this son of a bitch." He says and then he walks out of the room.

Dick walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder, "My poor little girl." Dick says sadly and I can tell he wants to cry.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Kevin and his friends are standing there, "Has she woken up yet?" Kevin asks as he takes a step into the room.

"I'm sorry baby she hasn't." I say and he frowns.

Nick, Nathan, and Logan walk closer to her, "I'm so sorry about this Mrs. Grayson." Nick says as he puts his hands out, "If there is anything I can do for you guys just let me know." He says and we nod our heads. I notice a large bandage on his hand.

"What happened?" Dick asks curiously.

"Oh I was helping my dad with some house work last night and I cut myself with a saw." He says with a shrug.

I nod and my gaze goes to Logan and I notice he is staring at Haley sadly and has this upset look on his face. My gaze goes to Babs, "Um Babs would you like to go get something to eat with me?"

"Sure." She says and I grab Dick's hand so he comes along with us.

Suddenly I hear Kevin, "Yeah Nick and Nathan why don't you come with me we have to go meet with Simon and Jared." He says and they walk out of the room leaving Logan alone.

"What was that about?" Babs asks curiously and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Maybe if we leave Haley alone for a few minutes she might actually want to wake up. She does like to be alone a lot." I say and Dick nods his head. "Oh crap I forgot my purse in the room…you two head down and I'll meet you there in a minute." I say and they both nod.

I start to make my way back towards the room and when I get to the door I hear Logan talking and I stop. I quickly look into the room and I see Logan holding her hand, "God Haley I'm so sorry. I wish this never happened to you. I'm the reason you left that stupid party…I'm such a horrible friend…please wake up from this…I don't know what I'll do if I can never talk to you again…I really like you and I finally have the guts to tell you and you can't even hear me." He says and my heart sinks. I knock on the door and Logan lets go of Haley's hand, "Hello Mrs. Grayson." He says with a smile.

"Hello Logan." I say with a smile as I walk over to my chair and grab the purse hanging from it. "You take care of my girl while I'm gone." I say and he nods his head.

"Don't worry Mrs. Grayson I will."

"Please Logan call me Angelique." I say with a smile and he nods his head.

I start to walk down the hallway and I see Tim and Stephanie. Tim is holding Connor who is sleeping, "Where is she?" Tim asks in a panicked tone.

"She's in her hospital room with her friend Logan…come to the cafeteria. Babs and Dick are already there."

"Has she woken up yet?" Steph asks me as we change directions and head for the cafeteria.

"No…they say it could be a few days before she wakes up though. I mean she lost so much blood."

"What happened to her?" Tim asks in an angry tone.

"She and Lizzy were attacked…when we found Haley she was shot three times and her blouse was ripped up." I say sadly and Steph's eyes widen.

"Oh my God they didn't…"

"No Haley stopped them before anything could happen…but Lizzy…Lizzy didn't make it." I say sadly, "She was shot right through the heart by whoever was attacking them."

Tim's mouth drops and Steph gasps, "Oh my God." They both say at the same time.

"We won't know what happened until Haley wakes up but…" I say and then I trail off.

"Don't worry she's going to wake up soon." Steph says as she puts her hand on my shoulder and we walk into the cafeteria.

When we get to the cafeteria I see Babs with her hand on Dick's shoulder and he is talking on the phone and I can tell he is about to cry, "God Wally they just attacked her…my little girl held her own but…dammit Wally they shot her three times and tried to…she's at Gotham General…it would be best if you come tomorrow…hopefully she'll be awake by then…ok Wally see you tomorrow." Dick says and then he hangs up the phone.

I sit down next to him and pull him into a hug and he starts to cry a little bit, "It's ok." I say quietly.

"They shot my baby girl." He says quietly. "I'm going to find the bastard who did this."

"Trust me babe we will kick the person ass." I say in a serious tone.

"I just want my buddy to wake up." Dick says sadly and I just sit there and hold him while the others look at us sadly.

**End of Angel's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Joani's P.O.V.**

**Gotham General, Saturday (May 15****th****) 11:00 AM**

Damian and I quickly make our way towards Haley's room and when we get there Nick, Nathan, Kevin, Logan, Jared, and Simon are all there and Logan and Nick are glaring at each other, "You think we can fit?" Damian asks in a serious tone and suddenly the glares seem to fade.

"Yeah I was just leaving." Logan says in an angry tone as he walks past us.

"Logan wait." Kevin says and then he looks at the others, "Guys can we get out of here…let Joani and Damian have some time with my sister." He says in a serious tone and they all nod and walk out of the room, "Besides we have to go make sure Logan doesn't do anything stupid…I hope you're happy Nick."

They all leave and Damian and I sit down next to Haley's bed. I brush some of her ebony locks behind her ear and a giant wave of sadness washes over me as I notice all the cuts and bruises on her face. Damian holds my hand tightly, "Whoever did this is going to pay." He growls.

"Who would do this Damian?" I ask in an upset tone.

"I don't know." He says as he shakes his head, "Some kind of monster…they tried to rape them and then they killed Lizzy."

"Damian I want her to wake up." I say as I gently adjust her hand so it's not falling off of the bed.

"I know." Damian says sadly, "I want Short Stop to wake up to…I miss being able to joke around with her." He says and I nod my head.

"She didn't deserve this and neither did Lizzy…when I find who did this I'm going to make them wish they were never born." I growl.

Suddenly Damian's phone rings, "Son of a bitch." He mumbles as he answers the phone, "I'm not going in…Listen to me dammit it's my name is on the damn building I can go in whenever the hell I want…I have a family emergency right now so you can call someone else." He snaps and then he hangs up the phone. "Bastards wanted me to go into work." He says and I shake my head. He stands up, "I'll be back I have to go to the bathroom." I nod my head and he leaves.

Suddenly the familiar sick feeling I've been having for a few weeks washes over me but I stop myself from getting sick. "You ok there?" A voice asks and when I look up Jason is standing there.

"What do you want?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"I came to check on my niece." He says in a serious tone and his gaze falls on Haley.

"Well it's nice to know you care."

"Funny…I seriously do care. When I get my hands on the little son of a bitches who did this to her I'm going to make them pay. I'm going to torture them slowly and painfully and enjoy watching them beg for mercy." He says and then he sighs, "You don't do that to my family ok." He shakes his head.

"Wow…" I say and then I get quiet.

"You think she's going to wake up?"

"Yeah…she has to." I say in a serious tone.

"Are there any leads?"

"No all the evidence got washed away in surgery or there was none found." I say sadly.

"Then some people didn't look hard enough." Jason says and then he walks out of the room and Damian walks back in.

"Who was that?" He asks curiously.

"Just one of Haley's friends." I say with a shrug and he nods his head. _If Damian found out Jason came to visit he would go and race after him…we don't really need that right now. There is enough stress as it is. _Suddenly Tim, Steph, Angel, Dick, and Connor come into the room and Dick has clam chowder with him. I get a whiff of it and suddenly my stomach churns again and I can't hold it in. I rush over to the trash bucket and start to vomit.

"Oh my God!" I hear Tim say in a disgusted tone.

Suddenly someone puts their hand on my shoulder and brushes the hair out of my face, "Oh my God Joani are you alright?" Damian asks in a worried tone.

"Yeah don't worry about it I'm fine." I say and then Angel hands me a paper towel, "It was probably something I ate." I say as Damian helps me up.

"Maybe we should get you checked out." Dick says and I shake my head.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine." _This is like the fifth time this has happened to me in the past few weeks. _

"Ok." They say and I nod my head.

Suddenly Kevin walks in and he's shaking his head, "What was up with your friends?" Damian asks curiously, "There was so much tension in this room I could have cut through it with a knife."

"Don't worry about it I took care of it." Kevin deadpans and his gaze goes on Haley. "I'm going home tell me if she wakes up." He says and then he walks out of the room.

"I'm shocked he's not staying." Damian says and I nod my head.

"He's just hurting right now…he wants to be alone." Angel says and we both nod our heads. Just as I go to say something Bruce and Selina walk into the room.

"How is she?" Bruce asks in a worried tone.

"She's stable." Dick says and he frowns, "She hasn't woken up since the surgery."

"Don't worry son she will soon." Bruce says as he puts his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"By the way if any of you intend on leaving might I suggest going the back way." Selina says as she walks over to Haley and lightly strokes her hair.

"Why's that?" Tim asks as Connor starts to wake up.

"Because someone tipped the press off about Haley being in here…Bruce and I hardly made it inside here." Selina says as she looks back at us.

"Great." I mumble as I stand up. "Guys I would love to stay but I have to head home I don't really feel good." I say quietly.

Damian stands up, "Joani let me drive you."

"Babe don't worry about it I'm fine. Stay here ok…just call me and tell me if she wakes up."

They all nod their heads and I walk out of the room and head towards the exit. _I can handle the press. _When I get out there flashes come from every direction. "No comment!" I yell as I push my way through. I finally get to my car and I quickly drive home. When I get there I walk inside and walk up to my bedroom. I lie down on the bed and sigh. Ace comes into the room and lies down next to me. "I'm finding the bastard that did this to her." I say in a serious tone. "That's my only goal tonight."

**Gotham City, Saturday (May 15****th****) 11:21 PM**

My gaze goes onto the alley where the incident took place. It is all blocked off with do not cross tape. There is even a little shrine with Lizzy's picture on it and there are stuffed animals and flowers next to it. I can just barely make out the chalk lines of Lizzy's outline. I hop down and start to examine the area. _The cops might have missed something but that doesn't mean I'm going to._ "What are you doing here?" A voice calls out and when I turn around Kevin is standing there and he has blood on his gloves.

"I'm gathering evidence." I say as I put my cowl into detective mode and scan the area.

"I'm looking at leads. Would you like to join me?" He asks with a smirk and I nod my head.

"You know it." I say and we go down the alley way and notice a small group from the local gang standing there. Kevin and I walk over to them, "Listen guys we can do this the easy way or the hard way…we got a few questions to ask you."

They just look at us and start to laugh, "If it's about that murder that happened down that alley we don't know nothing." The big bald one with tattoos up his arms says.

"Well we all know that's a lie." Kevin growls as he grabs him by the neck and slams him into the wall. I stick my hand out to stop him but then I just retract it. _He's not going to do anything stupid let's just see how this plays out. _The other guys that were in the group sprint into different directions. I grab the scrawniest one and slam him against a wall further down the alley.

"What about you shorty? Do you know anything?" I growl.

"N-no! I swear!" He stammers out and I slam him into the wall again.

"Why don't I believe you?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Ok ok ok I saw two guys hop over the fence that leads to this part." He says and I smirk.

"Was there anything else? What did they look like?" I ask in a growl.

"T-they had ski masks on I couldn't see their face only part that was showing was their eyes and mouth…one guy was holding his eye though and talking about how some bitch nicked him in the eye. They were all stumbling to as they ran so the chick put up one hell of a fight before she died. But they looked like they were in their late teens and were both like 6 feet tall." The guy says and I just glare at him. I take him away from the wall and throw him down the alley and he smashes into the wall.

I walk back towards where Kevin is, "Robin I found out some infor-what are you doing?" I ask as I see Kevin kicking the bald guy in the stomach while he is on the ground.

"He said a comment about the victim." He growls and a look I've never seen in his eyes before begins to show, rage and hatred.

"I've got some information." I say in a serious tone and he nods his head and we grapple up towards the nearest roof.

"What did you find out?" He asks curiously.

"I found out that whoever Haley was attacking got his eye gouged by her and she kicked their ass…so they would most likely be limping unless they can really control their pain well." I say and he nods his head.

"Is that it?"

I shake my head, "They were both around 6 feet and they looked like they were around your age."

"Well that whole thing about injuries can get blown out of the water because we get injured all the time and walk around like everything is fine." He says and I give him a look.

"Most people can't do that though." I say and he just sighs.

"It must have been someone from the party." Kevin mumbles under his breath.

"What?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Someone had to have been following our two victims from the party they were attending…I think we have to pay the person who was throwing that party a visit." He says and my eyes widen.

"But Robin didn't Nath-"

"I know but we have to get a list of the people who went." He says and then he jumps off the roof. I follow him and we head towards Nathan's house. We sneak in through the window and walk over to him. His eyes open and I cover his mouth and Kevin makes the signal for him to be quiet.

He calms down and I take my hand away, "Holy shit!" He says quietly, "You're Kraven! You saved me and my friends the other day...I swear to God I didn't do anything."

"We know that." Kevin growls, "We need to know who was at that party of yours last night."

"Man I seriously don't remember I wasn't in my right mind last night if you know what I mean." Nathan says.

"Try to think." I say in a calm tone. _Never thought I would be playing good cop. _

"Oh my God is this about Haley and Lizzy…ok let me stand up so I can try to think…I'll write a list of names down for you…I'll do anything to help with finding this son of a bitch." He says in a serious tone as he stands up and walks over to his desk.

My gaze goes to Kevin and I see him smirking. After about 15 minutes Nathan hands Kevin a long list of names, "The first six or seven people I highly doubt it's them…one because Haley and Lizzy are the top two and then my friends Nick, Jared, Simon, Logan, and I wouldn't have done this. Suddenly Kevin raises an eyebrow.

"Did any of your friends leave and not come back to the party?" He asks in a serious tone as he quickly takes a step towards Nathan and he falls onto his bed.

"N-not that I can remember man…one of them might have left." He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Think dammit!" Kevin snaps.

"I-I swear! I would love to help I would tell you anything if I knew anything." He says in a serious tone.

Kevin goes to say something else but I cut him off, "Robin let's go," I growl. My gaze goes to Nathan, "Thank you so much for your cooperation sir…it is very much appreciated."

Kevin sends me a look and Nathan turns away for a split second and by the time he looks back we are both gone. We flip up to Nathan's roof and I glare at Kevin, "You need to calm down. I get it someone attacked your sister and killed your girlfriend…I know you want them dead right now but we don't do that!" I snarl.

Kevin sends me an evil look, "Is that a fact? Don't try to play all sweet and innocent with me Kraven!" He snaps, "I know for a fact that you used to use a gun." I go to say something but he cuts me off, "And don't say that Red Hood bullshit. I know for a few years you used to carry your gun when you were with the Titans…I mean you did until Red Bird found out." He says and suddenly I'm not talking to Kevin anymore…he's not even the same kid he was a few minutes ago. "Besides I've seen what happens to people after you get done with them…we are alike and I know for a fact you want to catch the son of a bitch that did this. I know you to well Kraven. We are just like each other, we are so violent we don't fit in with the rest of the family, well except Red Hood but…if you won't help me find who did this I'm fine with that but no matter what I'm doing it my way." He says and then he flips off of the roof.

I stand there in shock, "What the fuck just happened?" I whisper to myself as I pull out my grapple gun and swing down. I sprint across the roof tops and enjoy the cool night air blowing through my thick dark brown hair. A wave of smell from the fish market goes past my nose and suddenly my stomach starts to do flips and I stop. "Can't be sick now." I mumble to myself as I stand up straight. _Maybe it's because I'm worried about Kevin. I don't want him doing anything stupid. _I pull out my communicator, "Kraven to Batman." I say quietly.

"_What is it Kraven?" _Bruce's gravelly voice comes from the other end.

"I'm worried about Robin…could you just check in on him for me?" I ask and Bruce is quiet for a second.

"_Alright…just finish your patrol." _Bruce says and then he ends the com. _He's probably out looking for whoever did this to. _

"Kraven to Oracle."

"_What can I do for you my little raven of destruction?" _Babs asks from the other end and I chuckle.

"I need you to do a background check for me."

"_On who?"_ She asks curiously.

"All of Haley and Kevin's friends." I say in a serious tone.

She's quiet for a few seconds, _"They all love Haley you seriously can't think one of them would do this." _

"I know they wouldn't but…some people can change and do things we wouldn't expect them to do…you know that." I say and she sighs.

"_Ok so who do you want me to start with first?" _

"Logan."

"_You seriously are having me look up this kid? Kraven the kid was practically crying when he saw how beat up she was." _I don't say anything and she continues, _"Fine…he lives with his dad…the mom died when he was 7 from cancer…he has a younger brother who is 12…he's a straight A student and he has gotten a few detentions for being late to class but that's it." _

"Simon." I say as I swing off of Wayne Enterprises and start to fall. I quickly shoot my grappling hook and swing down to the next street.

"_Let's see Simon's mom is out of the picture to. She apparently left Simon's father, who is one of the heads at Gotham General and he also helped save Haley's life, for their pool boy I believe. He's got some B's and C's and he's been really good friends with Haley and Kevin since they were in middle school. He has an older sister and he had a DUI about a year back."_

"Nathan." I say as I reach mine and Damian's house. I slip in through the window.

"_Let's see Nathan…single child, straight C student, has gotten quite a few detentions…has never been arrested…both parents are still in the picture."_

"Jared."

"_Let's see…oh Jared's got a few things…he has all B's but he was arrested twice for getting into fights…he beat the living shit out of the other people according to the reports."_

"Did it say why?"

"_He was apparently sticking up for his baby brother…he was walking home with his brother from daycare after he got off of work and these men surrounded them…Jared wasn't to happy about it."_

"Well why didn't the parents bring the little brother home…I mean if Jared was just getting off of work…"

"_The parents are out of the picture. Father was an abusive drunk and the mom was never home…one day the mom never came back home and neither did the father."_

My heart sinks, "Oh my God." I say quietly as I slip out of my Kraven jacket and then my uniform.

"_The two boys live with their aunt now…she takes good care of them…she apparently couldn't have children of her own." _Babs says and I sigh. _"Anyone else I missed my buddy bird?"_

"Nick."

"_Ok lets see…Nick he lives with his mom and dad…his parents are both share holders in Wayne Enterprises and are on the board… He doesn't have any siblings and he's gotten into a few fights but mommy and daddy are rich so all of the charges were dropped. They also helped with getting his permanent record cleaned." _

"Ok…thanks Babs." I say with a smile as I slip into my dark blue with black lace nightgown.

"_May I ask why you were curious?"_

"Because Kevin and I made a stop at Nathan's house to get a list of people who were at the party…Nathan said something about all of their friends being there and Kevin had this upset look in his eye…I just figured I'd better check it out."

"_Oh well that makes sense." _She says and then I take the com link out of my ear as I sit down on the bed.

Suddenly Ace runs into my room and hops on the bed. He lies down at my feet and wags his tail, "I've missed you to." I say in a baby voice and he starts to move all around. Suddenly I pull out his ball, "Are you gonna get the ball?" I ask and his eyes follow it everywhere I move it. I throw the ball out the door and Ace goes running after it. I close the door and lie down on the bed. Just as I get under the covers my stomach flips again. I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom. I lift the lid to the toilet and I start to vomit. I pull my hair back as I continue to be sick. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

**OK guys there you have it! You got to see some Robin and Kraven…you also got to see Kevin's dark side. Um and you got a little bit of Haley and Logan. We got to see Tim, Steph, and Little Connor again. In the next chapter we will have a visit from some of the league members. Yes Uncle Clark will be making an appearance! Anyway hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. **


	12. Uncle Clark!

**Dear douchebag anon,**

**You sir are probably a 40 year old virgin who likes to bag on good stories because you can't write for shit. Oh and uh you know you have a very creepy fetish about shitting in people's faces, you've really thought about that haven't you. Hate to tell you creepy ass anon but I'm not into that. By the way fuck face there is more then one type of Mary Sue so you should be more specific next time. It's kinda funny that you actually didn't even have the balls to comment using your account. This is the story about how I actually didn't give a fuck about your stupid ass opinion. Good day to asshole! **

**Sincerely, The Author You Decided to Hate On Because You Are an Ignorant Fuck!**

**Now for all the nice people who read this I hope you enjoy! I don't own anything!**

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

**Gotham General, Sunday (May 16****th****) 9:23 AM**

A sad sigh passes my lips as my gaze goes onto my sister lying in her bed. I slide down into my chair even more and a wave of anger washes over me. I sit back up and move my chair closer to Haley. I put my hand on hers, "I'm going to find out who did this to you." I say in a serious tone and I bite my lip to stop the tears from falling, "Whoever did this to you was a monster…they took Lizzy from me and they tried to…God I don't even want to think about what they could have done to you."

She doesn't even move at all and I look at her monitor and see that all of her signs are normal. "Dammit why can't you wake up?" I say sadly as I let go of her hand and lean back in the chair. "I'm going to find out who did this." I stand up and start to pace around the room. I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "Our friends are sick over this. Logan almost killed Nick yesterday…Logan was just sitting there holding your hand and then Nick said it was his fault because he kissed you and you left."

I chuckle slightly, "I'm actually happy my friend grew a set of balls and actually kissed you…but you weren't ready for it." I lean against the wall and look back at her, "They were both staring each other down and then Joani and Damian came in with their perfect timing…everyone has come to visit you from the family."

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and I look over to see Uncle Clark, Aunt Lois, Kara, and Connor standing there, "How are you holding up buddy?" Kara asks sadly as she walks over to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm fine." I say with a small smile as we separate.

"Where are your parents?" Aunt Lois asks as she gives me a hug and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom's on her way and dad is at the police station." I say with a shrug and Uncle Clark walks over to Haley. He grabs her hand and sighs.

"Whoever did this is a monster." He says in a serious tone and I nod my head. He lets go of Haley's hand and stands up, "How is Bruce handling this?"

"He isn't really showing emotion." I say with a frown as I cross my arms.

"That means he's super pissed." Uncle Clark says in a serious tone.

Connor walks over to me and shakes my hand, "I'm so sorry about Lizzy." He says quietly.

"Thanks…God her little brother was in hysterics when he found out." I say sadly and my gaze goes to Haley again.

"What happened?" Aunt Lois asks sadly.

"They shot Haley three times."

"Your sister is one touch chick." Kara says and I nod my head with a small smirk.

"She's learned from the best I guess." I say with a shrug. "When I found her, her favorite blouse was ripped…Lizzy's white blouse was saturated in blood." I say and I look away from them and out the window.

Everyone in the room is silent for a minute, "Did they…" Uncle Clark asks in an angry tone but then he gets quiet.

"No." I say as I look back at them.

"Thank God." Aunt Lois says and suddenly mom walks into the room.

"Clark!" She says happily as she walks over to Uncle Clark and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Lois." She says with a smile as she gives Aunt Lois a giant hug. "And of course Kara and Connor." She says with a smile.

"Hi Angel." Kara and Connor say at the same time.

Suddenly Uncle Wally, Aunt Linda, Jai, and Iris walk into the room. Uncle Wally and Aunt Linda pull mom into a hug and Jai and Iris give me a hug, "I'm so sorry." Iris says quietly.

"Don't be." I say quietly and they both look at my sister and frown.

"We need to find the jerk that did this." Jai says in a serious tone.

"Tell me about it." I say in a serious tone.

Next Logan walks into the room, "Oh I'll come back later."

"No come in." I say with a small smile as I gesture for him to stand next to me.

"Hello Logan." My mom says as she walks over to Logan and gives him a hug.

"Hello Angelique." He says and my mom smiles.

He walks over to me, Jai, and Iris and she looks at the others and leave only leaving Logan and I, "Why don't we go talk out in the hall?" She says and they nod their heads.

"Has she gotten any better?" He asks as he walks away from me and sits down in the chair next to Haley and grabs her hand.

I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "Dude it's not your fault." I say in a serious tone, "She knows it."

"You keep telling me that…but I don't want her to wake up and hate me for kissing her." He says sadly.

I sigh and run a hand through my brown hair, "Ok my sister is totally going to kick my ass for telling you this but…she's glad you kissed her." I say quietly.

"What?" He asks as he turns around and gives me a questioning look, "How would you know that?"

"Dude she's liked you for like ever." I say as I start to move my hands in the air, "She's even told me that she likes you…she just doesn't want to ruin your friendship."

"Seriously." He asks with a small smile. "But…Nick said she left because of me and that it was my fault…he even blames me for this. He just kept saying it over and over when we were in here the other day."

"Nick is a moron." I say as I shake my head.

"Well I know that but…it just had me thinking." He says and then he shrugs.

"I promise you she isn't going to be mad at you." I say in a serious tone and he nods. "You have visited her everyday." I say and he just nods his head.

"Yeah…dad understands so…" He says and then we both get really quiet.

"My parents are happy that you keep visiting…they are hoping visits from her friends will help." I say and he nods his head.

"Who do you think could have done this?" He whispers as he brushes some of Haley's hair behind her ear.

"I don't know…all I know is Haley kicked the person's ass before they left." I say with a smirk. _That's my sister for you._

"That sounds like Haley…she must have been so scared." He says and I shrug.

"She was probably running on pure adrenaline during the whole attack." I say and I pinch the bridge of my nose. _Her old Batgirl moves were kicking in again. _

"I hate to bring up a sore subject but when is Lizzy's wake?" He asks sadly and I frown.

"It's Tuesday." I say and he nods his head.

He lets go of Haley's hand and stands up, "I'll be there for you." He says with a small smile and he pulls me into a bear hug even though I try to fight it, "You can't fight it!" He says and then I start to laugh. _That's the first time I've laughed in the past few days. _

Logan lets go of me, "Thank you so much." I say and he nods his head.

"Come on let's go get something to eat that way your family can get some time with her." Logan says and I hesitate to answer but I finally nod my head.

"Ok I guess we can do that." I say and then we walk out of the room and mom is standing there with Aunt Diana, Uncle Ollie, Uncle Wally, Aunt Iris, Jai, Iris and Aunt Dinah, "Where did Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois go?"

"They went to visit your grandfather." She says and I nod my head.

"Angelique we are going to get something to eat." Logan says and it almost sounds like he's asking for permission, "Would you like us to grab you anything?"

"No I'm all set. Thank you anyway." She says with a smile and then she kisses my forehead, "You be safe." She says in a stern tone and I nod my head.

"Don't worry mom I will." I say with a small smile and then Logan and I leave.

**End of Kevin's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Joani's P.O.V.**

**Gotham General, Sunday (May 16****th****) 10:23 AM**

I walk up to the nurse at the front desk and I put my hand on the table, "Is Doctor Tomkins available?" I ask curiously.

The girl raises an eyebrow, "And who are you?" She asks with an attitude.

"Tell her Joani Lautner is here and it's an emergency." I say in a calm but demanding tone.

She nods her head and stands up. A few minutes later Leslie walks out and she has a giant smile on her face, "Joani!" She says happily as she pulls me into a hug. "How are you darling? Follow me." She says and I follow after her.

We walk into one of the rooms and I sit down, "I'm fine but…I've been sick lately and I don't know what it is…I thought it was something I ate but…"

"Well what's been happening?" She asks curiously as she sits down on the chair.

"For the past few weeks I've been vomiting…it's not like I'm making myself either because I absolutely hate vomiting." I say as I shake my head.

"Well what's causing it?" She asks curiously.

"I don't know…certain smells just make my stomach turn…then yesterday I was lying in bed and suddenly my stomach flipped and I had to puke." I say as I shake my head, "I figured you would be able to help me."

She pinches the bridge of her nose, "I have an idea on what it could be." She says with a small smile. "Are you on track?" She asks curiously and I raise an eyebrow, "You know…" She says and I nod my head.

"Oh you mean…yeah I mean I'm every two months." I say as I start to move my legs nervously.

"Well when are you supposed to get it?" She asks and I scratch my head.

"I was actually supposed to get it last week." I say and she gives me this look. _What is she playing at?_ Suddenly my eyes widen, "Leslie you can't be serious!" I say as I jump up.

She just chuckles, "So you've caught on to what I think it is."

"You mean I'm…_pregnant?_" I say in a shocked tone.

"We'll have to do a sonogram to make sure but-"

"Oh my God I'm going to be a mommy!" I say happily. Suddenly a wave of sadness washes over me. _I'm not going to be able to be Kraven anymore…shit how am I supposed to tell Damian? _

Leslie smiles at me, "Who are you going to tell first?" She asks as she sits me down on the table. "Think about it while I go get the stuff to do the sonogram." She says and she walks out of the room. _I can't tell anyone yet…we are still worried about Haley and she hasn't even woken up yet. Besides I want to wait till the perfect time to tell Damian that I'm having our baby. __**Our baby!**__ Damian and I are going to have a family._ Leslie walks back into the room with the stuff, "So who are you telling?"

"No one right now." I say as I start to lift my shirt up and she gives me a questioning look.

"Oh my God I didn't even take into consideration Haley right now." She says and she taps her head, "My poor godbaby." She says with a frown. "I was one of the ones that helped with her surgery…I hope you guys beat the bastard that did this to her." She says in a serious tone and I nod my head.

She puts the goo stuff on my stomach and its super cold. Next she hooks the monitor up and puts the scanner thing on my stomach. She starts to move it around and suddenly she stops, "Is that the baby?" I ask curiously as I spot a little ball like shape on the screen. She nods her head and smiles.

"Congratulations Joani…you're going to be a mom…from this point I would say you are about 3 months along." She says and my eyes start to water.

"I'm going to be a mommy." I say happily and Leslie takes the goo off of my stomach. I stand up and fix my shirt. "Oh my God…I'll tell everyone once Haley wakes up…she can be the first to know!"

"That sounds like a great plan." Leslie says with a smile, "This means no crime fighting." She says in a serious tone and I nod my head.

I quickly walk out of the room, "I'm going to be a mommy!" I whisper quietly to myself.

**Arkham Asylum, Sunday (May 16****th****) 4:57 PM**

I adjust my jacket as I'm walking down the hallway. Just as I walk by Joker knocks on the window, "What do you want Joker?" I ask as I stop and look at him.

"Well aren't you glowing today!" He says happily and I raise an eyebrow, "I think you've just received some good news Doc!" He says and I keep my gaze on him. _He can't possibly know._ "Oh let me guess…that boy toy of yours finally proposed to you!" He says as he jumps in the air and I shake my head. "You're right it's something else…something much better than that."

"We're done here Joker." I say in a serious tone as I start to walk down the hallway.

"Wait don't you want to talk to me about _mommy_?" He asks and I stop dead in my tracks.

"Joker there is nothing you could say to me to make me believe you." I snarl as I turn around.

"I remember it just like it was yesterday though," He says as he presses his face against the glass. "I mean the blood being everywhere! Her body was sprawled out on the kitchen floor. I was going to actually leave a message in blood but that has already been done before…she was a very pretty woman though." He says and then he starts to cackle. I walk back over to him and stand in front of the glass.

"You sick son of a bitch." I hiss, "I can't wait till someone puts a bullet through that deranged head of yours."

"Oh doctor that's such a mean thing to say." He says and I glare at him. I just turn on my heels and start to walk away, "Congratulations by the way! Are you going to figure out what it is or are you going to surprise yourself?" He asks and I keep walking as my eyes widen.

"He can't know." I whisper quietly. "It's just a lucky guess."

**Joani and Damian's Apartment, Sunday (May 16****th****) 10:21 PM**

"Come on babe suit up!" Damian says as he lightly taps my butt.

"I don't think I'm going out on patrol tonight." I say as I lie down on the bed.

"But babe…I'm going to beat up some of Black Mask's guys…and you always work with me when it comes to Black Mask…I'll only need you for an hour tops." He says as he grabs my hands and pulls me up.

"An hour tops." I say as I stand up. Damian walks over to the closet and I put my hands on my stomach, "An hour tops." I say again and I grab my Kraven uniform. _I can't let anything happen to me._

**Gotham City, Monday (May 17****th****) 12:01 AM**

I glare at Damian, "Yeah an hour tops." I hiss.

"How was I supposed to know the shipment was going to be late?" He says and I just glare at him. "What is wrong with you?" He asks in a serious tone as his attention leaves Black Mask's men and goes on me.

"Nothing." I say in a serious tone, "Now let's just pick a moment to strike so we can actually get this done and leave."

"Fine." He says in an annoyed tone as he pulls out his binoculars. "We can attack in thirty seconds…they are almost done with the shipment."

"Sorry kiddies but I've got this covered." A voice says from behind us and when Damian and I turn around Jason and Roy are standing there.

"I call bullshit Red Hood!" Damian snaps in an annoyed tone.

"Oh calm down hot head." Roy says and I cross my arms.

"Look who's talking Arsenal." I hiss.

"Wow someone is cranky." He says and I pull out a batarang. Before he can even react I throw it and it just misses his head. He gulps and I smirk.

"Don't mess with me." I growl and Jason claps.

"Well I'm going to take them out so you can run along now." He says and then he hops off the roof and Roy follows after him.

"Bastard!" Damian snaps as he jumps off the edge of the building and goes after Jason and Roy.

"Boys." I mumble under my breath as I follow after them. We land and form a little circle, "Let me guess we are going to have to work together."

"Yup." Roy says with a smirk and I smack him in the back of the head.

I pull out my eskrima sticks and some smoke pellets as Black Mask's men start to surround us. "On three." Damian says and we all nod our heads, "One…two…three!" He says and I throw my smoke pellets at the ones charging at us.

Bullets start to get shot off, "Shit I can't see anything!"

"Where is she?"

"Right here." I say with a smirk as I slam the back of his knee caps with my eskrima sticks. He screams out in pain as he falls to his knees and I kick him in the jaw. He gets lifted off of the ground and falls on his back. The next guy grabs me by my neck and before he can even say anything I grab the back of his neck and throw him over my shoulder. _I can't get hit! I can't let anything happen to the baby…this is defiantly my last night patrolling. _

Suddenly a voice comes over the PA system, _"You honestly thought I wasn't on to you Red Hood."_ Black Mask's voice says.

"A man can dream Roman." Jason says with a shrug and he snaps one guy's neck that's charging at him.

"Dammit Red Hood stop killing!" Damian snarls as he punches one guy in the face and then throws him into the wall.

"Let me guess you have a little plan then." Roy says and then he starts to laugh, "We all know you aren't sending assassins because that didn't end well last time."

"_Trust me I have a much better plan."_ Black Mask says and then he laughs.

"What's he talking about?" I ask and suddenly the buildings next to us explode. Damian jumps on top of me and pins me to the ground so he is covering me. We fall and rubble lands on us. My head gets hit and I look up at Damian and he has a gash on his head. "Red Bird." I whisper quietly as I push some of his hair back. _Shit!_ My vision starts to get all blurry and when I look Black Mask's men start to come towards us.

"Can we kill the girl last?" One asks curiously.

"Yeah she can watch the others suffer." A tall one says and then he chuckles.

I go to move but I'm pinned. _Ok…this is horrible…please let my baby be ok._ Suddenly a person in a Cheshire costume comes out of no where and starts to attack them and within thirty seconds the 10 men are on the ground dead. The person walks over to me and all I can make out is their mask. "Holy shit you and lover boy are still together?" The person asks. _I recognize that voice. _She looks to her side, "Yup Dmitri this is the girl I told you about." The voice says and now I can defiantly make out that it's female. I look around and suddenly I see this guy with a bow standing next to her. _Who the hell is this? _Then everything goes black.

**There you have it! YEAH I KNOW JOANI'S PREGERS! WHO DO YOU THINK THE MYSTERY GUEST IS? WELL ANYWAY PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW GUYS :3**


	13. It's Been So Long

**So yeah guys…so much is going on. We have a mystery guest who will be reviled in a few lines, Joani is pregnant and nobody knows (and she just kinda got in an explosion), and Haley still hasn't woken up yet. **

**Joani's P.O.V.**

**Joani and Damian's House, Monday (May 17****th****) 9:34 AM**

My eyes open and I jump up in my bed. My eyes widen and I look down at my stomach, "Look at that my buddy is awake." A female voice says and when I turn my head Laila is standing there eating an apple.

"Laila!" I say happily as I get out of bed and pull her into a hug.

"So when are you having the baby pregers?" She asks and my eyes widen.

"W-what?" I ask in shock.

"Trust me I haven't told lover boy yet even though I really want to." She says and then she chuckles, "I'm shocked little miss perfect got knocked up before marriage." She says and I glare at her.

"Hey Damian and I have been dating for 10 years." I say as I cross my arms.

"And he still hasn't proposed. Hate to tell you this buddy but he's afraid of commitment." Laila says and I chuckle.

"Wait a minute how the hell did I get home last night? Oh God I hope my baby is ok." I say as I shake my head.

"Don't worry about it the little kid is ok." Laila says with a shrug as she starts to walk towards the door.

"H-how do you know?" I ask in shock.

"Because I called that Leslie chick up and asked her to come check you out after you and Damian got blown up." She says as she shakes her head, "You're lucky that Damian shielded you."

"I know." I say and then I look down.

She puts her hand on my shoulder and smirks, "Don't worry though the old chick said that the kid is A-ok."

"Thanks Laila." I say with a smirk and then we walk down the stairs. When I get there Damian is sitting at the table with some random ass guy. "Who's this?" I ask as I point at him.

"It's not polite to point." He says and I put my hands on my hips. He sticks his hand out, "Dmitri."

"Joani…it's nice to meet you."

"He's been helping me search for dad." Laila says as she sits down, "And he's my half brother."

"Wait what?" Damian and I ask in shock.

"He's Roy's…Lian's younger brother." She says and then we nod our heads. "So how's the family?"

"Not so good." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

"Why?" She asks curiously.

"Someone attacked Haley and shot her three times…and they killed Kevin's girlfriend." Damian says as he looks at his coffee.

"Oh my God." She says and she shakes her head. "How's Angel handling it?"

"Better than expected…Dick's a mess." I say sadly.

"Do you have any leads on who did it?" Dmitri asks curiously.

"No…all we know is it's someone from the party she went to." I say with a shrug.

"How about we go visit her?" Laila says as she stands up.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Damian asks as he looks at me.

"Why not?" I say with a shrug.

"Just let me call Uncle Ben and he can come to."

"Wait Uncle Ben is here?" I ask in shock and she nods her head.

"Yeah he's been helping me look to."

"I'm sorry you guys haven't found anything." I say quietly.

"Don't be." She says in a serious tone and I take a step back. "So I'll just call him and then we can head to the hospital." She and Dmitri walk out of the room.

"Do you think this is such a good idea?" Damian asks curiously as he stands up and walks over to me.

"Angel will be happy to see them." I say with a smile.

"Ok if you say so." Damian says and then he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into a kiss. I run my fingers through his shaggy hair and suddenly someone clears their throat.

Damian and I separate, "Really? This is the first day I see you guys in 10 years and I'm already walking in on you two making out again?" Laila says as she shakes her head.

"Shut up." I say playfully as I punch her shoulder.

"Come on lets go." Damian says as he grabs a set of car keys off of the table.

**End of Joani's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Angel's P.O.V.**

**Gotham General, Monday (May 17****th****) 10:02 AM**

A long sigh passes my lips as I stand up and stand at the edge of Haley's bed, "Come on Haley wake up." I say in a serious tone.

Dick walks over and wraps his arms around me, "She will soon honey don't worry."

"I just want her back Dick." I say sadly and he kisses my cheek. "She's strong she'll wake up soon."

"Kevin didn't even want to go to school today…apparently they are doing an assembly about what happened." Dick says and I frown. "We have to go to Lizzy's wake tomorrow to…God her little brother must be a mess right now."

"Poor kid…Dick I'm worried Kevin didn't talk about this." I say as I turn and look at him.

"He probably doesn't want to talk about it…Haley still doesn't talk about Arkham." He says and he frowns. It's weird to see him like this because normally he's laughing and smiling.

"Angel?" A somewhat familiar male voice asks and when I turn around my eyes widen.

"Ben?!" I say happily as I run over to him and pull him into a hug. "Oh my God it's been ages."

"It's good to see you to." He says with a smile and then he walks into the room. His gaze goes on Haley and he stops dead in his tracks. His eyes widen a little bit, "Is that Haley?"

"Yeah." Dick says sadly.

"Who did this to her?" He asks in an upset tone as he walks towards her.

"We don't know." I say quietly.

Suddenly we hear footsteps and when I turn around Laila is standing there with a young man, Joani, and Damian. "Laila!" I say happily as I pull her into a hug.

"Hi Angel." She says with a small smile. Her gaze goes on Haley, "Oh my God she looks like both of you." She says and I laugh.

"Who's your friend?" Dick asks curiously as he walks over to Laila and pulls her into a hug.

"Oh this is Dmitri." She says and we nod our heads, "He's been helping me look for dad."

"You still haven't found him." I say sadly.

She shakes her head and just looks at Haley, "I can't believe someone would do that to her."

"Neither can we." Dick says sadly.

"We are going to find this son of a bitch." Joani says in a serious tone.

"Damn right." Damian says and then I chuckle.

"Where's Kevin?" Laila asks curiously.

"He's at school." I say and then I sit down in the chair. "Poor kid…we have to go to Lizzy's funeral tomorrow."

"I say we kill the bastard." Ben says and I smirk.

"Trust me I'd love to but they have to get brought to justice." Dick says before I can.

"Yeah but justice would be to torture this kid." Dmitri says in a serious tone. "How could someone do that to her…and it's possible it's someone that she knew."

"We know." I say and I lean back in the chair as my gaze goes on her, "I want to beat the person who did this to a bloody pulp for what they tried to do to my baby." I hiss.

"Wait what?" Laila, Ben, and Dmitri ask at the same time.

We all give them a look and Laila's eyes widen a little bit, "They didn't-"

"No she stopped them before anything could happen." Dick says and she lets out a sigh of relief.

"What was she doing at a party anyway shouldn't she be prancing around as Batgirl?" Dmitri asks quietly.

"She hasn't been Batgirl in about three years." I say as I grab Haley's hand.

"Why?" Ben asks curiously and Damian tenses and Joani grabs his hand.

"One night when she was on patrol with me Scarecrow ambushed us. He took Haley and tied her up. He tested some new fear gas he was working on. I didn't get to her in time. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and crying. Her scream was so horrifying; I've never heard anything like it in my life. I beat Scarecrow so bad he was put into a body cast." Damian says and then he looks down, "I quickly took her back to the cave and Bruce gave her the cure…but there were side affects." Damian says and then he lets out an annoyed sigh.

"We had to put her in Arkham for a month." Dick says as he walks over to the window.

"Why?!" Laila asks as she looks at Haley, "She was just a child?"

"Because no one else would take her in. Luthor had pulled some strings in Metropolis." I say and I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"So I got a job at Arkham." Joani says as she stands up and let's go of Damian's hand. "I protected her as best I could. She made a few friends in there though. She became friends with Ivy and Mr. Freeze."

"Of course Luthor would have stopped her that bastard. He hates Bruce to begin with since he didn't work on that project with him." Dmitri says and I raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know about that?" Dick asks as he turns around.

"I have sources." He says with a shrug.

"Anyway we finally got her doctor to sign off on her so we could take her home." I say quietly.

"She never touched the Batgirl uniform after that." Joani says and she leans against the wall.

"Poor kid." Ben says as he sits down in the chair across from me. "You know if Cooper was here he would be torturing this kid until he was within an inch of his life."

I chuckle, "Oh trust me I know. That's how Cooper was." I say with a smirk, "I miss that smart ass."

"So do we." Laila says and then we are all quiet.

"I hope no one starts anything with Kevin today…he's going to snap." Joani says and we all nod our heads.

**End of Angel's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

**Gotham High, Monday (May 17****th****) 11:23 AM**

The assembly about Lizzy and Haley finishes and I pinch the bridge of my nose to stop tears from falling. Logan puts his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry man." He says quietly.

"Thanks Logan." I say quietly.

"Come on man lets get you out of here." Nathan says as he helps me stand up.

"I can't believe someone could do that to her." Simon says sadly as we start to walk out of the auditorium.

"I'm still in shock it could be someone in this very room." Jared says and he starts to look around the room.

"Yeah so am I." I growl out as I look at everyone.

"That doesn't mean someone in here did it though." Nick says and I just let out an annoyed sigh.

"I just want my sister to wake up. I already lost Lizzy, I can't lose her to." I say sadly and we start to walk down the hallway. Suddenly Dylan stops us, "Get away from me." I growl out.

"I just came to say sorry." He says in a serious tone and I glare at him.

"Whatever." I say as I tense up. Logan puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Well if your sister died she would have went to heaven because she would have died a virgin." He says with a chuckle.

I clench my fists and then Lucas speaks, "Yeah unless whoever attacked her tried to do something."

Just as I go to punch him Nick pounces on him and starts to beat the shit out of him. Dylan starts to laugh and Logan tackles him to the ground and starts to choke him. Jared, Simon, Nathan, and I start to break it up. "Guys knock it off!" I say in a serious tone as I pry Logan off of Dylan.

"He made a comment about Haley!" He hisses and there is hatred in his eyes.

"Whoa whoa whao we had nothing to do with it." Dylan says as he starts to back away. "If I wanted some ass I could have easily got it from Katie." Logan tenses up again but I grab him.

Simon, Nathan, and Jared pull Nick off of Dylan, "You're psychotic!" Lucas says as he points at Nick who has this look in his eyes…almost as if he was enjoying that.

"That bastard knew what happened to Haley!" Nick growls out. "You can't just let him get away with it!"

"Get out of here." I say in a serious tone and they both run away. "Come on lets get out of here before the principle comes." I say and we all run in the opposite direction. Logan and Nick stay with me and when we get towards one of the side hallways that branches out we stop. "That was close." I say quietly.

"Tell me about it." Nick says and Logan rubs the back of his neck.

"Those bastards." Logan says in an annoyed tone.

"I really don't think that assembly helped." Nick says and all of us nod our head, "This wouldn't be happening though if someone didn't kiss Haley." He says and in one quick second Logan grabs Nick's collar and slams him into the locker.

"Stop saying it's my fault!" He snaps in an angry tone, "I could never hurt her."

"Well clearly you upset her." Nick says and I pull Logan away from Nick.

"Both of you cut the shit!" I snap, "Nick it's not Logan's fault ok and Logan stop letting him get under your skin. I've told you this before it's not your fault."

"Fine." They both say and they cross their arms.

"Now quit acting like little bitches and let's get to class." I say in a serious tone and they both nod their heads and start to walk. _I swear my friends can be such babies sometimes. _

**Gotham General, Monday (May 17****th****) 2:23 PM**

I walk into Gotham General and Joani and Damian are standing there with a guy and a girl. "Who the hell are they?" I ask and then the girl turns around.

"You know Kevin that hurts my feelings. You don't even remember me." She says and my eyes widen.

"I-I recognize that voice…Laila?" I ask in shock.

"Right you are kiddo." She says with a smirk, "Wow you've grown up."

"Ok well who's the guy?" I ask as I walk over to Haley.

"Dmitri." He says as he sticks his hand out.

"I'm Kevin." I say as I shake his hand.

"I'm sorry about your sister." He says and I nod my head.

"Thanks." I say quietly.

"Bud are you going out tonight?" Joani asks curiously as she ruffles my hair.

"Nah I'm going to stay here tonight." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

"Well if we find anything do you want us to tell you?" Damian asks curiously.

"Yeah…I think I'm taking a few nights off this week though." I say and they nod their heads.

"Don't worry bud I'm sure she'll wake up soon." Joani says and then she kisses my forehead.

My gaze goes on Laila, "Did you ever find Uncle Cooper?" I ask curiously.

"No." She says sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I say and then I look back at Haley.

She puts her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry kid she'll wake up soon." She says and suddenly Logan walks into the room with his little brother. "Who's this?" She asks curiously.

"Oh this is my friend Logan and his little brother Bobby." I say as they both walk in.

"I tried to make the kid stay home." Logan says as Bobby runs over to Haley.

"Hi Logan." Joani says.

"Hello Joani, Hello Damian." Logan says and they nod our heads.

"Is she going to be ok?" Bobby asks in a worried tone as he sits down in a chair next to Haley's bed.

"Yeah she's going to be fine." Dmitri says as he stands up and walks over to Laila, Joani, and Damian.

"Kevin we're gonna go." Damian says and I nod my head.

They all walk out of the room leaving only Logan, Bobby, and I. "How are you little man?" I ask curiously as I ruffle Bobby's hair.

"I'm fine." He says and he looks at Haley, "Has she woken up yet?"

"No." I say quietly.

He frowns and then looks at Logan, "No wonder you've been in a bad mood for the past few days." He says and I chuckle.

"Shut up." Logan says as he rolls his eyes. "You're lucky I even let you come."

"Oh shut up." Bobby says and I chuckle.

"How are you doing?" I ask curiously as I look at Logan.

"I'm fine." He says with a shrug. "Nick's just a jackass." Suddenly his phone rings, "Yeah dad…but we're visiting Haley…fine." He says and then he hangs up the phone. He glares at Bobby, "Did you tell dad we were leaving?"

Bobby lets out a nervous chuckle, "I might have forgotten to tell him."

"You little bastard come on lets go." Logan says as he gives Bobby a noogie.

"Bye Kevin!" Bobby says as they leave the room.

"Bye buddy." I say with a smile and then Logan waves goodbye.

**Gotham General, Monday (May 17****th****) 10:23 PM**

I lean back in my chair and let go of Haley's hand, "Don't worry midget I'm sure mom and dad are out there beating down every person to find out who did this to you." I say quietly. My eyes start to close and I cross my arms.

Suddenly Haley pops out of bed and she screams, "Haley!" I say in a panicked tone as I run up to her and wrap my arms around her. "Thank God you're alright." I say happily and she starts crying. My happiness withers away at the sight of her crying.

"Lizzy is dead isn't she?" She asks hysterically and I don't say anything. "Tell me!" She snaps.

"She's gone." I say and then I start to cry at the sight of Haley crying. _One of the toughest people I know and she's crying. _"They tried to rape us." She says in shock as she moves away from me. "I-I didn't think I was going to be able to stop them."

"But you did." I say happily.

"But I didn't stop them from killing my best friend." She says yells angrily and she continues to cry. She looks at her hands, "Oh God there was blood everywhere!"

"It's not your fault." I say in a serious tone as I pull her into a hug again.

"He beat me to a pulp then they shot her and I went after them…they still got me." She says in an upset tone, "That never happened to me even when I was Batgirl." She says and she clenches her fists and starts to bang on my back, "It's my fault Lizzy's dead. I shouldn't have headed towards an alley. I should have done more than bite the kid's hand and claw at his face. I was a soldier I should have done more. It was a stupid and careless mistake that cost Lizzy her life!"

"Haley stop! Listen to yourself!" I say in a serious tone as I start to rock her, "Everyone has been going crazy…you've been out for a few days."

"I should have stayed with Logan." She says sadly, "I should have just stayed with him. I mean I really like him but no I didn't want to deal with my fucking feelings because last time my heart got stomped on!" She snaps and she starts to cry again.

I just pull her close to me, "Shush Haley everything is going to be ok." I say quietly. She just nods her head and continues to cry as a few tears roll down my cheeks. _Whoever did this is dead._ "I'm going to call mom and dad ok." I say in a serious tone, "I'm going to get a doctor in here to check you out to."

"Don't leave me please." She says in a serious tone.

"Don't worry Haley I'll be back in a few seconds." I say and she nods her head. I walk out of the room and flag a nurse, "My sister just woke up." I say and she smiles and runs off to get a doctor. I walk back into the room and Haley is sitting there with her legs pulled towards her chest. She looks like a lost 5 year old. I pull out my cell phone and dial mom's number.

"_Hello?"_ Mom asks from the other end.

"Mom Haley is awake!" I say happily.

"_Oh my God!" _She says happily and I can tell by the tone of her voice that she's about to cry, _"Dick! Dick Haley is awake! Don't worry sweetie we'll be there in a little bit take care of your sister ok. Make sure you tell everyone else. We'll tell Grandma, Grandpa, and Aunt Babs." _I hang up the phone and look at Haley.

I walk over and sit down next to her, "Are you ok?" I ask quietly, "Mom and dad are on their way they have to get home." I say and she nods her head.

"I'm fine." She says in a serious tone as she leans back in her bed. She wipes her tears away and I call Joani and Damian. It goes straight to voicemail. _Sick bastards. They never have their phones off. _"Hey guys it's me. Haley is awake…call me back when you get this."

"Who's next on the list?" She asks curiously.

"Logan…he's been here everyday for hours…he blames himself and he's afraid you hate him." I say and she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"He's a moron. It's not his fault…here give me the phone." She says as I dial Logan's number. I hand her the phone and she starts to move her feet, "Moron it's not your fault…this isn't a joke I'm awake," She says happily and she smiles, "I don't hate you…I'm just emotionally damaged that's all…well anyway I'm awake I just wanted to let you know…well I'll see you when you get here." She says and then she hangs up the phone. She hands it back to me and raises an eyebrow, "Have you found any leads?"

I stand up, "Where the hell is the doctor?"

"I'm serious." She says as she goes to stand up but she winces.

"Easy there killer." I say as I put my hand on her shoulder and sit her back down.

"I can handle it." She says in a serious tone.

"All we know is it's a person that went to the party with you." I say and I run a hand through my hair.

Her blue eyes falter for a second, "So two of our classmates did this to me and Lizzy?" She asks and suddenly Aunt Babs runs into the room.

"Buttercup!" She yells happily as she runs over to Haley and pulls her into a hug.

"Hi Auntie." Haley says with a smile.

Aunt Babs looks at me, "Your parents will be here in a few minutes. They called me and asked if I could come watch you guys until they got here." She says and she looks back at Haley, "I'm so glad you are alright."

"Thanks." She says with a smile.

"I figure I better tell you this now but you know that cute boy you are friends with. He's been here everyday. I heard he even brought his little brother with him this afternoon." Aunt Babs says and Haley starts to chuckle.

"Yeah I heard." Haley says with a small smile.

Next Joani, Damian, Laila, and Dmitri come running into the room, "Oh my God!" Joani says happily as she pulls Haley into a hug. Joani starts to cry, "I'm so glad you are alright! I was so worried about you."

Haley gives her a weird look, "Thanks." She says with a small smile and she wipes Joani's tears away.

"I'm just happy you're finally awake." Joani says quietly and Haley nods her head.

"Hey there Short Stop." Damian says with a smirk and Haley sticks her tongue out at him, "I'm glad you're awake kid."

Suddenly Dmitri and Laila step forward, "Hey Haley." Laila says with a smirk.

Haley's eyes widen, "Laila!" She asks in shock.

"What's up kiddo?"

She doesn't say anything and then mom and dad run into the room, "My baby!" Mom and dad both say in unison and they run over and pull her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you are alright." Dad says happily and he is fighting tears.

"My baby." Mom says happily as she touches Haley's cheek.

Suddenly Joani clears her throat and suddenly Grandma and Grandpa run in, "Holy crap you guys got here fast." I say and they nod their heads.

"Kitten." Grandma says with a smile as she grabs Haley's hand.

"My little soldier." Grandpa says with a smile as he kisses Haley's forehead.

"Hi grandma and grandpa." She says with a smile.

Suddenly Joani clears her throat again and we all look at her, "Seeing as how the whole family is here I've got something to say…I wanted to wait till you were awake Haley because I wanted you to be one of the first to know." She says and we all look at her curiously. Laila smirks at her and Joani rubs the back of her neck, "I'm pregnant."

**End scene! There you go guys! I hope you enjoyed and yup Haley is awake! Don't forget to review guys :)**


	14. Congrats On the Baby

**HI GUYS! Oh my God are you guys in for a surprise for the final chapters of this story. Devan and I have it all planned out and it's going to be like the Dark Knight Rises…anyway hope you enjoy and now you get to see everyone's reaction to Joani being pregnant. **

**I don't own anything!**

**Joani's P.O.V.**

**Gotham General, Monday (May 17****th****) 11:00 PM**

Everyone looks at me and I let out a nervous chuckle, "You're what?" Damian asks in shock as he looks at me.

"She said she's pregnant moron." Laila says and I glare at her.

"Oh my God!" Angel says and she pulls me into a hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Congrats!" Selina says as she pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you." Haley says as she tries to smile.

My gaze goes on Damian, "I-I'm going to be a dad?" He asks in shock and I nod my head, "We're having a baby?"

"Yeah." I say happily.

"No wonder you've been puking like crazy." Kevin says and I glare at him.

"Wait this means Kraven is on leave." Haley says and I nod my head.

"How far along are you?" Damian asks as he puts his hand on my stomach.

"I'm three months and just so you know you can't feel the baby kick yet." I say with a smirk and he takes his hand away.

"I can't believe demon spawn is having a child." Tim says and Damian glares at him.

"Shut up Drake I didn't harass you when Fatgirl gave birth to your child." Damian growls.

"Hey!" Steph says as she throws her hands in the air.

"He started it." Damian mumbles and I grab his hand, "I just can't believe we are having a kid."

"This means propose you dumb shit." Laila says and I giggle.

Dick runs up to me and pulls me into a giant hug, "I'm so happy for you chief!" He says happily and he swings me around.

"Thanks Dick." I say happily and I give him a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly Leslie walks in and smiles, "Baby you're awake." She says happily as she walks over to Haley, "and I'm guessing Joani has already told you her news?"

"Yeah!" Haley says happily, "I'm so excited! I can babysit right?" She asks and I nod my head. _She's not even thinking about what happened to her…this is good. I don't want her to have another nightmare of what happened._

"Of course!" Damian says happily before I can, "I would trust you over anyone…no offense Selina." Damian says and she shrugs her shoulders.

My gaze goes to Bruce because he hasn't said anything, "You're having a kid?" Bruce asks in shock.

"Way to get on page." Dmitri says and Bruce glares at him.

"Congratulations." Bruce says and then he walks out of the room. Selina walks out of the room and goes after him.

Angel pulls me into a big hug, "I'm so happy for you!" She says happily as she starts to rock me back and forth.

"Thanks." I say happily and she lets go of me.

"Well now that everyone is happy I'll make you feel better and announce that Haley is fine. She can leave in the morning if she sleeps the rest of the night which means you have to go." Leslie says and I frown.

"But my sister is finally awake." Kevin says sadly.

Angel and Dick give Leslie a look, "Fine Kevin you can stay but the rest of you have to leave."

Angel leans over and kisses Haley's cheek, "Don't worry daddy and I will come in the morning to come get you. I love you."

"I love you to mommy." Haley says with a giant smile.

She walks a way and then Dick gives Haley a kiss on the forehead, "I'll see you in the morning Sport. I love you."

"I love you daddy." She says quietly and Dick wraps his arm around Angel's waist and they walk out of the room.

Babs, Tim, and Steph say their goodbyes and walk out of the room. Next I walk over to her and give her a kiss on the forehead, "I'm so happy you are awake." I say happily.

"I'm glad you are finally having a baby." She says and I chuckle.

I take a step away and Damian puts his hand on her shoulder, "I'm happy you are alright Short Stop."

"I'm not even going to argue." Haley says and we all chuckle.

I grab Damian's hand, "Come on lets get out of here." I say and we notice that Dmitri and Laila are standing right outside the door. We walk out and they start to follow us.

"So you're having a baby?" Dmitri asks and I nod my head.

Damian gives me a peck on the cheek, "God I hope the kid takes after you." He whispers in my ear.

"So do I." I say with a smirk.

"So are you craving pickles and ice cream yet?" Laila asks curiously and Damian makes a gag noise.

"That's disgusting." He says in a disgusted tone.

"Better get use to it lover boy because most pregnant women crave that." Laila says in a teasing tone.

"Who asked you?" Damian says in an annoyed tone as we get into the elevator.

"How did you deal with them?" Dmitri whispers to me.

"Trust me it was worse than this when we were teenagers." I say and he gives me a disbelieving look. "Don't worry it will be better in the morning."

**End of Joani's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Haley's P.O.V.**

**Gotham Academy, Wednesday (May 19****th****) 8:24 AM**

"Haley!" Logan says happily as he sprints down the hallway with his arms open. He goes to pull me into a hug but stops himself, "I'm so happy you are alright." He says quietly.

"Trust me I am to." I say with a small chuckle and suddenly I hear three guys scream at the same time, "TANK!"

When I turn around Simon, Nathan, and Jared are running towards me, "God Tank thank God you are ok!" Nathan says as he goes to hug me but he does the same thing as Logan and stops.

"See that Tank no one can stop you." Simon says and I smile slightly.

"I'm just happy you are alright." Jared says with a giant smile and then I frown.

"I wish I could say the same for Lizzy…I couldn't even go to her wake last night." I say and suddenly Kevin and Nick come over to me.

"Hey Haley." Nick says with a small smile and he goes to hug me but stops himself.

"Hey Nick." I say as Kevin walks over to me and stands next to me in a somewhat protective manner.

"Come on Haley lets get you to class." Kevin says with a small smile as he grabs my arm gently.

"Yeah I'll help." Logan says with a small smile as he stands on the other side of me and we start to walk down the hallway.

"What have I missed?" I ask quietly.

"Don't worry about it. All of your teachers are excusing all of the missed assignments." Kevin says and I nod my head.

As we walk down the hallway people give me these looks of pity and it makes my stomach turn. A few people also stop and say they are sorry about what happened to me. I just smile and say thanks but on the inside it just pisses me off even more. "Can we just get there faster I'm sick of all the pity looks people are giving me?" I ask quietly and my shoulders feel like they are on fire.

"Maybe you came back to soon." Logan says when he notices how much pain I'm in.

"Don't worry about little old me." I say with a small smile as I tap his cheek, "I'm tough I can handle it."

"Well you can't handle gym." Kevin says in a stern tone and I nod my head.

"I knew I was skipping out on gym…we don't want to rip my stitches open do we?" I ask with a small chuckle and Kevin gives me a stern look.

"This isn't something you can joke about." He says in a serious tone.

"Listen if anyone can joke about this it's me." I say in a serious tone.

"Well I just want to say that I'm still super happy that you are ok." Logan says and I smile.

"Thank you." I say quietly.

"You had all the guys worried." Kevin says and I nod my head.

"I kinda figured after their reaction to seeing me." I say with a small chuckle. We get to class and Kevin opens the door while Logan holds on to me so I don't stumble. "Thanks guys." I say as I slowly walk into class.

"No problem." They say as they walk in behind me.

Everyone in the room stops and looks at me and a chill runs down my spine. _Yup I still hate that feeling. _Kevin pulls my chair out for me and I sit down. Everyone goes back to what they were doing before I walked into the room. I let out an annoyed sigh and Kevin puts his hand gently on my arm, "Don't worry Haley it will get better."

"I hope so." I mumble under my breath, "I mean all of this is annoying me. It's like I'm the damn pity parade and that's the last thing I need right now. I need to find out who did this to me and my best friend."

"Don't talk like that right now," Logan says as he gently puts his hand on my knee, "If you want to be a badass detective you are going to have to heal first."

"Oh you're no fun." I mumble under my breath and he chuckles. _Clearly he doesn't know the type of family I come from._

"He may not be fun but he has a point." Kevin says and I nod my head. Next Nick walks into the room and he sits down behind me.

"I'm happy you are alright Haley." He says in a happy tone but there is a small hint of annoyance to it when he notices Logan's hand still on my arm and Kevin seems to pick up on it to.

"Thanks Nick." I say with a smile and I look at the white board.

**Grayson Residence, Wednesday (May 19****th****) 3:23 PM**

"I'm so annoyed that this person hasn't been found yet." I mumble to myself as I walk over to the bed and grab my Superman teddy bear and pull him close to me. "The bastard that did this is still out there…but I just have a strange feeling that this isn't going to be the only terrible thing that happens to this family this year." I say quietly as I lay down on the bed gently. I take my hair out and sigh as my gaze goes out the window and I look at the beautiful trees blowing in the wind. The sun is bright and sunny over the Gotham City skyline for once. There is a knock at the door, "Come in." I mumble and dad walks in with something behind his back. "Hi daddy."

"Hey there sport." Dad says with a smile, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"And do what?" I ask curiously as I gently sit up on my bed.

He pulls out a giant bag full of candy with one hand and in the other is a copy of Nightmare Before Christmas, "I know how much you love this movie and I was wondering if you wanted to watch it. I mean I already have popcorn going in the microwave."

I chuckle as I stand up and walk over to him while I still have my teddy bear, "Of course I'll watch the Nightmare Before Christmas with you. I mean who else is going to scare away the Mr. Oogie Boogie away when he comes for you?" I ask with a smirk as we walk out of my room.

"Oh trust me I know you will kick his ass." Dad says and I laugh.

When we arrive at the living room I sit down on the couch and dad puts the movie in. He grabs the remote and sits down on the other side of the couch, "If you want Haley you can lie down I don't have a problem with it." Dad says with a small smile and I nod my head.

I put my feet on his legs and when the movie starts I start to sing along with all of the songs. I start to chuckle a little bit and smile. My gaze goes on dad and he has a huge smile on his face and he is just staring at me, "What did I do something?" I ask curiously as I look away from the TV.

"No I'm just-I'm just happy that you are ok." He says happily and I smile back at him. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Sport." Dad says sadly as he looks away from me.

"Daddy don't feel bad." I say in a serious tone, "We are going to get this bastard eventually ok." He nods his head, "I love you daddy."

"I love you to Haley." Dad says and we both shift our gaze to the TV and continue to watch the movie. It starts to get close towards the ending and I yawn. A tired feeling washes over me and I start to close my eyelids slightly. Finally I give in and drift off to sleep.

**I know this is like the shortest chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. I mean we got to see the reaction to Joani having a baby and we got to see a cute father/daughter scene with Dick and Haley :D Anyway please do the usual fav, comment, and alert!**


	15. Logan You've Got Some Competition

**Ok guys so now guess what? Well I'm not actually going to tell you, you have to read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…well except my people.**

**Haley's P.O.V.**

**Grayson Residence, Thursday (May 20****th****) 3:23 PM**

I lie down on my couch and just as I go to close my eyes my phone rings. I grab my phone off of the end table, "Hello?" I ask curiously.

"_Oh my God Haley can you please do me a favor?" _Jared asks quickly.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"_Can you just watch Sam for me…you can say no I mean I know you are injured but-"_

"Don't worry about it just bring the little guy over." I say with a small smile.

"_Oh thank you so much!"_ He says happily, _"I'm so happy right now I could kiss you, but Logan would kill me so." _He says and then he chuckles.

"Shut up you bastard." I say with a small chuckle and then he hangs up the phone.

"Is Logan bringing Bobby over?" Kevin asks curiously.

"No um Jared is bringing Sam over." I say and he nods his head.

"Just don't hurt yourself." Kevin says and I nod my head.

"Don't worry about me brother I'll be fine." I mumble as I sit up, "You know Logan hasn't talked to me about what happened." I say as he sits down next to me on the couch.

"You know he is probably just waiting until you feel better." Kevin says and I nod my head, "So would you go on a date with him if he asked you?" He asks curiously and I just chuckle, "Come on bitch you can tell me." He says as he shakes his head and I start to laugh.

"If he asked me I would go on a date with him I guess." I say and then I chuckle, "He would just have to ask me first before someone else does."

"Who do you think would ask you?" He asks curiously.

"I don't know." I say with a shrug. "Probably no one but you know."

"All I know is he better be nice to you on this date when he eventually asks you out on a date." Kevin says and I laugh.

"Trust me I'm sure he will be." I say and he nods his head, "He hardly fights anybody." I say and Kevin just looks away from me, "Did he fight somebody?"

"No." He says as his gaze says towards the window.

"Kevin." I say in a serious tone.

"Fine when you were out of it Dylan and Lucas started some shit so Logan and Nick attacked them that's all." He says and I twist my head.

"I can understand Logan doing that but…_Nick?_"

"I know he can be an asshole to you Haley but he does care." Kevin says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I wince slightly and he takes his hand off of my shoulder, "Shit I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I say quietly and suddenly the doorbell rings. "Oh Jared's here already." I say with a shrug as I stand up.

I slowly walk towards the door and when I open it Jared is standing there in a dress suit and his cute six year old little brother Sam is standing next to him. He is in a Superman shirt and blue jeans, "Thank you so much Haley." Jared says and I smirk.

"Don't worry about it." I say and then I bend down, "Hi Sam." I say with a smile and he just smirks at me and then looks down and I notice he's giggling.

"Looks like Logan isn't the only one who likes you." Jared says with a small chuckle as he looks down to his little brother. He bends down, "Now you be good for Haley. If you're bad she's going to put you in time out and then tell me which means you will be grounded from video games."

"Don't worry I'll be good." He says and he runs over to me and grabs my leg. While he's grabbing onto my leg his hand hits my butt and I just look at him and then Jared with a shocked expression on my face.

"Well I guess someone is learning from his brother." I say and Jared just laughs.

"I swear I didn't teach him that. He probably didn't mean it." He says and then he starts to leave, "I'll be back for him in a few hours."

I nod my head and he closes the door. I look down at Sam, "What are we going to do Sam?" I ask curiously and he lets go of my leg.

He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know what do you want to do?"

"How about we go play with the legos in the play room?" I ask curiously and he nods his head happily.

"I'm fine with that!" He says and I chuckle. "Lead the way." He says as he grabs my hand.

I just smirk and walk up the stairs. When we get to the play room he looks around in aw, "All this stuff is yours?" He asks curiously and I nod my head as I lead us over to the giant toy chest full of legos. Once I lift the top of the toy chest up he just smirks and starts to grab a lot of legos, "Let's build a castle!" He says happily.

"Ok." I say as I grab some legos and sit up. After about 10 minutes of building we have the base of all the parts of the castle made. Next we start to build the walls and there is a knock at the door. I look up and notice mom standing there.

"Oh who's this?" She asks curiously as she looks at Sam as he continues to build.

"This is Sam, Jared's little brother, I'm watching him for a little while." I say as I ruffle his hair and he just glares at me.

"Well have fun you two." She says and then she walks out of the room. "By the way dad and I will be going out tonight so we will be back by the time you are in bed." She says and I nod my head. _So I guess they are both going out on patrol tonight. _

"Come on let's build." Sam says as he pulls on my hand.

"Ok ok." I say with a small chuckle as we start to stack the walls up. I make the space where the draw bridge would be, "So let me guess you are looking for the Lego guys?" I ask with a small smirk as I see Sam looking through all of the blocks.

"You would be right." He says and after I finish the draw bridge I start to finish up on the tower. Another 20 minutes passes and the castle is complete. _Wow this is actually really good._

There is another knock at the door and when I look up Kevin is smirking, "Haley you have a visitor." He says and Logan walks into the room.

"Hey Haley." He says with a small smile and Sam looks up. He glares at Logan and moves next to my right.

"Hi Logan." I say with a small smile, "You want to come help us with the final touches on the castle?"

"Sure." He says and then Sam shakes his head.

"But Haley this is _our _castle! He could try to steal it!" Sam says and I start to chuckle.

"Don't worry little man he won't steal it from us." I say and then Logan sits down on my left.

"This is a pretty sweet castle." Logan says as he starts to grab some blocks and adds on to some of the areas that need finishing.

I notice that I'm out of blocks and reach for the giant pile in front of me and my fingers graze Logan's. Heat rises to my cheeks and I look up, "Sorry about that." I say and Logan just shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh don't worry about it." He says with a small smile.

Just as I go to say something Sam sits down in between Logan and I, "Ok I'm done with my side what can I do next?" He asks curiously and I just chuckle.

Logan glares at him a little bit and Sam just flashes him an adorable smile. "I don't know actually I think the castle might actually be done? You can start to put the Lego people in the rooms that they belong in." I say and he nods his head and grabs the whole set of medieval Lego people.

He grabs the king and puts the piece next to him. He hands me the queen Lego character, "Here Haley you can be the queen."

"Aw thanks." I say with a small smile and he flashes me a giant smile. He just looks at Logan, "Here you can be the jester." He says as he tosses the piece to Logan.

"But I want to be a knight." Logan says as he looks at all the left over pieces.

"Well you can't." Sam says.

"And why not?" Logan asks as he looks at the stupid little jester guy.

"Because you can't be a knight. Knights like the queen." He says and I try to stop myself from laughing but I can't.

There's another knock on the door and when I look up Jared is standing there leaning against the doorframe, "Hey Logan." He says and he smirks, "Hey there little guy." He says as he looks at Sam.

"Do we have to leave yet? Haley was just about to play castle with me?" Sam says and he just chuckles.

"I'm sorry buddy but we have to head home. Auntie is going to get worried about you if you aren't home soon." Jared says as he walks into the room.

Sam frowns, "Aw man now those two get to play castle." He says as he stands up and Jared wraps his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Don't worry I think they are more into playing house." Jared says with a smirk as he looks over his shoulder and Logan and I glare at him.

"Bye Sam!" I say happily as I wave at him.

"Bye Haley!" He says happily and then he just glares at Logan. They walk out of the room and Logan just gives me this confused look.

"Why the hell does that kid hate me?" He asks as I stand up and start to put the legos away.

"He sees you as competition." I say with a small chuckle.

"Oh my God." He says as he pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head.

"Don't worry though." I say and he chuckles. I close the top of the toy box and look out the window.

"So uh Haley." Logan says and I hear him stand up.

"Yeah?"

"Um can we talk about what happened?" He asks nervously, "Listen I'm sorry about that. I was completely wasted and I shouldn't have done that to you."

"It's fine." I say with a small smile as I turn around and look at him.

"Well now I want to ask you a question?" He asks as he takes a step towards me.

"What would that question be?" I ask curiously.

"Would you like to uh…go out on a date with me sometime?" He asks nervously.

"Sure." I say with a smile as I walk past him.

"So that's a yes?" He asks curiously.

"Of course that's a yes." I say with a smile.

He has a giant smile, "So um what do you want to do?" He asks curiously.

"I don't know surprise me. You know what I like." I say with a smile and then I walk out of the room. _Yes!_

"So tomorrow?" He asks curiously.

"I'd like that." I say with a smile.

**Gotham High, Friday (May 21****st****) 11:23 AM**

I walk towards class and smirk as I hug my books close to my chest. I start to walk down the hallway and someone puts their hand on my shoulder and an excruciating amount of pain courses through my body. I bite down on my lip to stop myself from screaming out in pain. I turn around and notice Nick is standing there, "Here Haley let me help you with those." He says with a smile as he grabs my books from me.

"Oh thanks Nick." I say with a small smile as we continue to walk towards the cafeteria.

"So how are you feeling?" He asks curiously as we make our way towards the cafeteria.

"Oh you know I've felt better." I say with a small smile and the he chuckles.

"So you and Logan huh?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Well yeah we're going on a date." I say with a small smile.

"That's so cute." He says and I can't tell if he's being a smartass.

"Why do you have a problem with it?" I ask in a defensive tone, "Because I like Logan a lot."

He stops and so do I, "Think about it Haley you left the party because of him."

"I didn't leave because of him. I left because I wanted to." I say in an annoyed tone.

"Listen I'm just trying to look out for you ok." He says in a serious tone and I nod my head. "I've been your friend the longest and believe it or not I care."

"Well you don't have to worry about it because I know Logan would never hurt me." I practically growl.

"Ok fine." He says and we get into the cafeteria and I grab my books from him, "Thanks." I deadpan and walk over towards Logan, Jared, Simon, Nathan, and Kevin.

"You ok there Tank?" Simon asks curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it." I say as I sit next to Logan.

Jared chuckles, "Sam would be trying to kill you right now." He says as he looks at Logan. "I'll have you know my brother is smitten." He says as he looks at me and I chuckle.

"Yeah I kinda got that feeling when he wouldn't let Logan be anyone but a jester when we were playing with the legos."

"That wasn't funny." Logan says with a pout and I just smirk.

"So you guys are going on your date tonight right?" Nathan asks curiously.

"Yup." Logan and I say at the same time.

"You two be good kids." Simon says as he points at us.

"They better be good." Kevin says as he glares at us.

"Hey where's Nick?" Jared asks curiously.

"I don't know he was right behind me." I say and we look around the cafeteria and can't find him.

"He's probably getting food." Nathan says and we nod our heads. "So where are you taking her?" He asks curiously.

"He won't tell me." I say with a frown.

"We're going somewhere nice." He says and I just chuckle.

"He already asked me and I approved." Kevin says and I glare at him.

"And you didn't tell me?!" I ask in a dramatic tone.

"Yup." He says with a smirk and I punch him in the shoulder.

"Guys guys stop the madness!" Nathan says and I chuckle.

**Grayson Residence, Friday (May 21****st****) 5:23 PM**

I hop out of my shower and wrap myself in my nice soft navy blue robe once I'm dried off. I walk into my room and start to look through my dresses. "Ok Logan said I have to dress nice." I say thinking out loud as I start to move dresses around. My eyes fall on one of my favorite dresses and I pull it out. I hang it on the door and examine it. It's a strapless black and hot pink dress. The dress is knee length and one half is hot pink with black zebra strips and the other is jet black. I slip out of my robe and into a strapless bra and underwear. Next I slip on a pair of comfortable black leggings and then the dress. I look into the mirror and smile at the fact that I actually look like a girl. I look in my closet and find my favorite pair of black converse. I slip them on and then walk into my bathroom. I quickly brush my hair and then pull out my curling iron. I curl my hair and leave it down so it frames my face. Next I just pull out some of my clear lip gloss and put it on. I look at the mirror and just smirk, "Shit my necklace!" I say as I sprint into my room and grab my Batman shaped necklace that's filled with diamonds. I clip the necklace on and then put the earrings on. "Alright let's do this." Suddenly there is a knock at the door, "Come in."

Kevin's standing there and he is smirking, "Logan better not get any ideas." He mumbles. "He's here by the way." Kevin says and I nod my head. I grab my leather jacket that Aunt Dinah gave me and slip it on. I walk down the stairs with Kevin and when Logan sees me his eyes widen.

"Hey Haley." He says with a smile.

"Hi Logan." I say and I open the door and look at Kevin, "Tell mom and dad I'll be back later. Mom knows I'm on a date."

"Ok I will and Logan you take care of my sister or I'll kill you." He says in a serious tone.

"Don't worry I'll take excellent care of her." He says and we walk out and go over to his black 67' Chevy Impala. He opens the door for me and I get into my seat and buckle up.

He gets into the driver's seat and starts the car and backs out of the driveway, "So where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"Don't worry about it." He says with a smile as he continues to drive down the street.

We stop in front of the Iceberg Lounge. "You've got to be kidding me?" I mumble. _Kevin did this on purpose. He knows I hate it here because of Cobblepot. He may have cleaned up his act years ago but I still don't trust him. _

"What's wrong?" He asks curiously as he gets out of the car.

He opens my door for me and I get out, "Oh nothings wrong." I say with a smile and Logan hands his keys to the valet.

"Kevin told me you love it here." He says and I just smile.

"Oh I do." I say with a smile, "I love dancing." I say as I wrap my arm around his and we head for the door. When we get there the bouncer stops us.

"Is your name on the list?" The big buff bouncer asks and Logan has this confused look in his eyes.

"There's a list?" Logan asks in a confused tone.

The bouncer goes to say something but I put my hand on my hip, "The name is Haley _Grayson_. Mr. Cobblepot has known me since I was a small child. If you want you can have him come out here and vogue for me but I don't really think he would appreciate it if you took him away from his socializing. After all that's one of the reasons you have your job." I say and Logan just gives me this shocked look for a second but then he smirks.

The bouncer steps out of the way, "Right this way you two."

"Thanks." I say with a small smile and Kevin and I walk inside.

There is music blaring all over the place and we can here the slot machines from the level above us. We start to walk towards the restaurant part of the establishment when we hear a voice from behind us, "Well if it isn't little Haley Grayson."

I roll my eyes and turn around and Logan pulls me a little closer to him, "Hello Mr. Cobblepot." I say with a giant smile.

"It's been a while since the last time we saw each other. How are your parents?" He asks curiously.

"Oh mom and dad are just fine. Dad enjoys his job on the force and mom is still at Wayne Enterprises." I say and he nods his head, "I see your business is doing just fine Mr. Cobblepot."

"That it is." He says with a smile and then his gaze goes to Logan and he adjusts his monocle. "I heard about what happened to you. I'm so sorry about that, if I hear any of these people talking about it I'll be sure to inform the police."

"Thank you very much Mr. Cobblepot I really appreciate it." I say with a real smile this time.

"And who is this young fellow accompanying you tonight?"

I put my hand on Logan's chest, "This Mr. Cobblepot is my friend Logan. Actually we are on a date." I say with a smile and Logan nods his head.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry I've kept you. Please let me take you over to the restaurant so you can get right in." He says with a smile as he walks past us and starts to head towards the restaurant.

"Thank you Mr. Cobblepot." Logan says with a smile and he grabs onto my hand and I smile to.

"Oh please call me Oswald. Any friend of Haley's is a friend of mine." Cobblepot says with a smile. We finally get to the restaurant and he looks at the hostess, "Sit these two down right away and make sure they have a nice romantic set up."

"Right away Mr. Cobblepot." The short slim blonde woman with a pixie cut says and she grabs two menus, "If you could follow me."

"After you." Logan says and I smirk.

"Such a gentleman." I say and I follow after the hostess. She sits us at our table and hands us our menus.

"Enjoy." She says and she walks away.

"You know that stunt you pulled out there with the bouncer was kinda hot." He says and then he blushes slightly.

"Well thank you." I say with a small smile.

"So your family knows Mr. Cobblepot?" He asks curiously.

I nod my head as I start to examine the menu, "Yeah he and my grandfather used to hate each other but after Cobblepot's last time in Arkham they made up with each other." I say and he nods his head.

"You must know a lot of people in Gotham. I mean with Bruce Wayne being your grandfather and all." He says as he puts his menu down.

"Yeah." I say and then a somewhat cubby man in his mid twenties walks over to us and smiles. He lights the candle in the middle of the table and then looks at us, "Hi my name is Howard and I will be your waiter this evening. Can I start you out with any drinks?" He asks curiously.

"Yes please I'll just have water with a lemon please." I say with a smile and then his gaze goes to Logan.

"I'll just have water to." He says and then the waiter walks away. Logan grabs my hand, "You know I was kinda worried that you would have said you didn't want to go on a date with me." He says and I frown.

"What would make you think that?" I ask sadly.

"Well I don't know I just figured Nick got to you or something. I mean I'm sure he's tried to convince you that I'm to blame for what happened." He says and I frown as I move my jacket slightly and notice the stitches in my shoulders.

"Listen to me carefully," I say as I rub his hand, "It was not your fault. I would never blame you for it. It was my fault I left. Honestly I was super happy you kissed me. Now it's my turn to tell you why I was worried."

"Wait you were worried?" He asks in shock.

"I was worried you were only kissing me because you were drunk and saw Lizzy with Lucas." I say quietly.

"Haley listen to me carefully." He says and I nod my head, "You are a beautiful person in everyway imaginable. Truth is I've liked you for a long time. Actually I started going out with Lizzy when I finally thought we were only going to stay friends because you were going on dates with tons of people."

"Well I figured you didn't like me so that's why I went on those dates." I say and then I smile slightly, "I guess we're both idiots."

"You can say that again." He says with a chuckle.

The waiter comes back with our water, "And what will you two be having for dinner tonight?" He asks curiously.

"I'll have the fettuccini alfredo with chicken." I say and then my gaze goes to Logan.

"I'll have the prime rib cooked medium well." He says and the waiter nods and walks away from us. Logan lifts up his glass, "To a nice evening." He says with a smirk.

"I can raise my glass to that." I say with a devious smirk and we hit our glasses together.

**Grayson Residence, Friday (May 21****st****) 9:29 PM**

Logan parks the car and gets out. He quickly walks over to my side and opens the door for me, "Thanks." I say with a smile as he sticks his hand out and helps me out of the car. We slowly start to walk towards the door and when we get there we both stop and look at each other, "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"I'm glad you did…so did I." He says with a smile and we both lean in a little closer. I start to stand up on my tippy toes so I'm closer to his height. After all Logan is 6'1" (the same height as my brother) and I'm 5'5".

I give him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks again." I say with a giant smile. I start to walk towards the door.

"When can we do this again?" He asks curiously and I stop and turn to face him.

"When you ask me." I say with a smirk and bite my lip.

"How about tomorrow?" He asks like a little boy.

"That's fine with me. Goodnight Logan."

"Goodnight Haley." He says with a smile and he sticks his hands in his pockets and starts to walk towards his car. I just stand there and watch as he leaves the driveway.

"He's such a dreamboat isn't he?" Kevin asks in a dreamy tone and I jump. He starts to laugh, "You're such an ass." I mumble as I push him inside.

**Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed the cute little moment between the two of them ;) Oh and don't worry she will become Batgirl very soon! Thank you to everyone who commented two chapters back to. I didn't get any emails saying people reviewed so when I went back and looked I noticed all the new faces so thank you :) So please review guys and until next chapter mwah! **


	16. I've Been Thinking About Batgirl

**So I hope you enjoyed the cute little date they went on! Well guess what you get another one :3 I love writing these two. **

**Haley's P.O.V.**

**Grayson Residence, Saturday (May 22****nd****) 10:23 AM**

"So you and Logan are going on another date?" Mom asks like a teenage girl as she puts my breakfast in front of me. This morning mom has made bacon and homemade waffles. I start to pour syrup all over my waffles.

"Yes I am." I say with a small smile and heat starts to rise up to my cheeks.

"You know I've always thought you two would make a cute couple." She says and I start to cut up my waffles.

"Really mom?" I ask as I shake my head.

"What?" She asks innocently and suddenly dad walks into the room and I start to eat my waffles. "What, what?" He asks as he walks over to mom and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi honey." Mom says with a smile and she gives him a peck on the lips.

"Hey love." Dad says with a smile and then he sits across from me, "How are you doing Sport?" He asks curiously.

I swallow my food down, "Oh I'm fine." I say with a small smile and mom just giggles. I turn and glare at her.

"What's so funny?" Dad asks with a smirk as he grabs some of my bacon.

"Nothing." I say and I can tell I'm starting to blush.

Kevin walks into the room and he has a major case of bed head. Half of his shaggy hair is in one direction while the other is just puffed up, "Morning." Dad says with a smile.

"Ugh." Kevin says and then he lays his head on the table.

Mom taps his head as she brings his plate of food over to him, "Come on get up or you can't have breakfast." She says and Kevin jolts right up.

"Thanks mom." He says with a smile as she puts the plate down.

"No problem sweetie." Mom says and she kisses the top of his head.

"So you're going on another date with Logan again tonight right?" Kevin asks and I glare at him.

Dad spits his coffee out into a mist, "What?" He chokes out.

Now I can defiantly tell my face is as red as a tomato, "Kevin I'm going to kill you!" I hiss in a low tone.

"You said they knew last night!" He says with a full mouth as he throws his hands in the air.

"I said _mom_ knew!" I snap.

Dad looks at mom, "Wait you knew," He asks in shock, "and you didn't tell me?"

"Of course you would have scared him away." Mom says as she walks over and hands dad his plate of food. "Besides Logan is the nicest one of her friends."

"But still it's my job to scare him." Dad says and he pouts, "I got to do it with all the other douchebags she went out with!"

Kevin starts to laugh, "Don't worry dad I threatened him." He starts to eat his waffles again.

I start to nibble on my bacon, "Fine…where did he take you?" Dad asks curiously and mom sits down on his lap.

"The Iceberg Lounge." I say and then I look at Kevin, "It was his idea to."

"You sent them to the Iceberg Lounge?" Mom asks as she looks at Kevin and shakes her head, "Kevin you know your sister hates it there."

"Well she had fun!" Kevin says as he pushes his now empty plate away from him.

"You did?" Mom and dad ask at the same time.

"I actually did. I ran into Mr. Cobblepot right away and turns out he ended up paying for our meal because he kept us from eating dinner for a while." I say and dad just smirks.

"Well I guess I can be glad that you had fun." He says and he looks at mom and runs his fingers through his hair. She just looks back at him and giggles. They stare into each others eyes for about a minute and I just smile. _That's the kind of love I want. _

"So where are you going tonight?" Dad asks curiously.

"I don't really know." I say with a shrug, "He's going to surprise me again."

"So did he pick you up or did you drive?" Dad asks as mom gets off of his lap and grabs our empty plates.

"He drove." I say and then I take a sip of my milk.

"What kinda car does he have?" Dad asks again and just as I go to speak Kevin cuts me off, "Dad he has a jet black 67' Chevy Impala!"

"You know that's the one car I asked Bruce to get and he never did." Dad says and he rubs his eyes.

"Well you only wanted it because of Supernatural." I say as I cross my arms.

"Maybe that's why he has it now! You never know he could fight ghosts and monsters." Dad says and Kevin nods his head.

"Seriously guys?" Mom asks as she shakes her head.

I stand up and walk over to her and help with the dishwasher. "This coming from a woman who dresses in a black and red costume and fights crime at night." Dad says and mom turns around and puts her hands on her hips. Kevin and I give each other a look and I point at dad and he points at mom. _Whenever this happens we bet who will win. _

Mom walks over and puts her hands on the table, "Well excuse me Mr. I Used to Run around in a Bat Costume." She says and Kevin and I start to laugh.

"If memory serves me right you liked me in every one of my alter egos." He says as he crosses his arms.

"Yeah but I didn't need an alter ego to get you to like me." She says with a smirk and dad's jaw just drops. Kevin does a little victory dance and mom walks over to dad, "Oh I'm just playing." She says and she gives dad a kiss on the cheek.

"You win this round." Dad says with a chuckle, "But next time victory shall be mine."

"Keep telling yourself that babe." Mom whispers and then she sits on his lap.

"Trust me I will." Dad says and then they both kiss.

"Ugh kids in the room." I say and Kevin and I walk out of the kitchen.

Kevin elbows me, "Oh come on you know you'll be like that with Logan." He says with a smirk and we sit down on the couch.

"I would not." I say and I notice him staring at the oak coffee table. "Kev what's the matter?" I ask sadly when I notice his eyes tearing up. He doesn't answer me and my gaze goes to the coffee table. There is a picture of him and Lizzy and he is giving her a piggy back ride. I wrap my arms around him, "It's ok I miss her to." I whisper quietly.

I hear him sniffle, "I miss her so much." He says quietly.

"I know." I say quietly. "Just know that she loved you so much."

"I know she did." He says and I close my eyes but some tears pass anyway.

"We are going to find who did this." I say in a serious tone.

"Yes I will." He growls and I let go of him. I wipe my tears away while he wipes his.

"Yes we will." I say with a small smile as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Wait what do you mean _we_?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I wanted to actually talk about this tomorrow at the family dinner…" I say and my voice dies out as I rub the back of my neck.

"Talk about what?" He asks in a serious tone.

"Promise not to spill tonight." I say as I stick my pinky finger out.

"Really Haley?"

"Do it!" I say and he locks his pinky with mine. "I want to become Batgirl again." I say quietly.

"What?!" He practically snaps, "You're injured right now, you haven't trained in years, and Logan wouldn't be happy about this."

"Logan wouldn't have to know and I always train." I say as I cross my arms. "I still do my weights and my gymnastics."

"Haley you said you were never going to put that uniform on again." He says and he frowns.

"That was until someone attacked me and killed my best friend." I say and then I sigh, "Besides with this family you never get a normal life."

"But you have one Haley!" Kevin says as he puts his hand on my shoulder, "Look you're going on a date with someone you actually like. Logan really cares about you Haley it wouldn't be fair to him."

"But Lizzy didn't know who you were." I say and then he looks away from me, "You told her?" I whisper.

"She thought I was cheating on her. I had to tell her I mean I loved her." He says as he shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Let me guess she didn't believe you at first." I say with a small chuckle.

"You're right she didn't…but then she thought about all the scars she would ask me about and she smacked me across the face for not telling her. Then she started to cry and asked why I did it." He says and he rubs his eyes.

"That sounds like Lizzy." I say with a smirk.

"I just want to have you think about something…say you and Logan start to date, which I know is going to happen, and you've been dating for almost a year. Then the night before your one year anniversary with him Joker beats you and leaves you for dead and something terrible happens. How am I supposed to tell him the girl he loves is dead?" He asks and then he looks away from me.

"That wouldn't happen." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Just like you would never get attacked." He snaps and I back away a little bit.

I stand up, "That was a fluke thing." I say and I start to walk away from him.

"Haley wait." He says as he stands up.

"I don't even want to talk to you right now. I thought I could tell you about my secret. We would have been the dynamic duo again. Obviously I was wrong." I say and then I run up the stairs. I run into my room and slam the door, "Asshole." I mumble under my breath. I lie down with my face in my pillow and there is a knock noise, "Go away." I mumble. There is another knock noise and I get up and stomp over to my door, "Kevin you bastard I said go," I say and when I open the door no one is standing there, "away?" I turn around to walk back towards my bed and notice Logan waving in the window. I jump back and run over to my window, "What are you doing?" I hiss as I grab him by the collar and drag him into my room. He goes to say something but I cut him off, "Wait let me guess this was another one of Kevin's ideas?"

He lets out a nervous chuckle, "Kinda." He says and he rubs the back of his neck. I walk away from him and rub my eyes. "Haley what's the matter?" He asks curiously.

"Nothing I'm fine." I say as I turn to face him.

"Haley I can tell something is wrong." He says and he walks towards me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say as I cross my arms.

"Are you sure?" He asks as he lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"Yeah I'm sure." I say with a small smile.

"Fine but just know I'm always available for you to talk to." He says with a smile.

"Thanks." I say with a chuckle. "Now why are you here so early?" I ask curiously.

"Well I wanted to ask you to prom." He says with a smirk.

"Isn't that next week?" I ask curiously and he nods his head.

"Yup." He says as he nods his head.

"Well I guess I could." I say with a smirk. "Now where are we going tonight for our date?" I ask curiously.

"Well I was thinking that we could go rollerblading in the park." He says with a small smile.

"Did Kevin tell you that I love rollerblading?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"You forget Haley I've been your best friend for years." He says and I chuckle.

"Ok you've got a point." I say and then he starts to walk back towards the window. "What are you doing?" I ask as I follow after him.

He starts to climb out the window, "Well seeing as how I didn't walk in through the front door I don't think it would be safe to leave that way." He says with a smirk.

"Ok you have a point." I say with a small smirk. "Bye Logan."

"See you in a few hours Haley." He says with a smirk as he climbs onto the tree branch.

"See ya." I say and I lean out the window and watch as he climbs down the tree. He runs out of the back yard and I close my window. I lean against the wall and suddenly my Skype chat goes off. I hit answer and Nick, Simon, Jared, and Nathan's faces pop up on my screen.

"_So how was the date?"_ Simon asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh come on guys." I say as I shake my head.

"_Please tell us!"_ Nathan says and he pouts.

"_You don't have to tell us the dirty details."_ Jared says and I glare at him.

"We didn't do that." I growl.

"_Where did he take you?"_ Nick asks and I adjust my computer and lie down on my bed.

"He took me to the Iceberg Lounge." I say with a small smile and I start to twirl my hair.

"_Isn't that place expensive?"_ Nick asks curiously and I nod my head.

"Yeah but we ran into Mr. Cobblepot." I say and Simon nods his head.

"_Oh my God whenever I go there to party he always talks to me because he knows my dad and he pays for all my stuff."_ Simon says and I smirk.

"Yeah he did that with us to which was really nice."

"_So did you guys dance afterwards?"_ Jared asks curiously.

"Yeah." I say and I have a dumb smirk on my face.

"_Did he ask you on another date?"_ Nathan asks like a little kid.

"Yeah." I say happily and then I glare at them, "Why do you care?"

"_Oh come on we've wanted you guys to go out for so long!"_ Nathan says and I just chuckle.

"_Oh my God is that Haley?!"_ A little kid voice asks and I start to giggle. _"Dammit Sam get out of here!"_ Jared snaps. _"But I want to see Haley!"_ The little voice says again and suddenly Sam's face shows up in Jared's little box. _"Hi Haley!" _He says happily and he waves.

"Hi Sam." I say and I wave back.

"_What are you guys talking about?" _He asks curiously.

"_Nothing you little pest now get out!" _Jared says in an annoyed tone and Simon, Nathan, and I are trying not to laugh.

"_Oh come on let the little guy in on the conversation." _Nick says and he smirks, _"We were just talking about Haley's date with Logan."_ He says and Sam frowns.

"_You went on a date with Logan?" _Sam asks sadly.

I go to speak but Jared cuts me off, _"You have to understand Logan really really likes Haley and Haley really really likes Logan."_

Sam sighs, _"If you love someone you have to let them go."_ He says and then he huffs and leaves.

"Where the hell does your brother learn these lines?" I ask and then I laugh.

"_He probably learns them from the chick flicks Jared likes to watch!" _Simon says and then we all start to laugh.

"_You like chick flicks?!" _Nathan asks in between chuckles.

"_You bastard I told you never to tell anyone about that."_ Jared growls.

"_Anyway back to the matter at hand, where is Logan taking you?" _Nick asks curiously.

"Oh he said we are going rollerblading."

"_He's going for some major brownie points. Everyone knows you love rollerblading."_ Simon says and I nod my head.

"He didn't say yet where we are going rollerblading." I say with a shrug.

"_Well you crazy kids have fun." _Jared says and then he hangs up the Skype chat.

"Idiots." I mumble under my breath as I stand up.

**Grayson Residence, Saturday (May 22****nd****) 4:30 PM**

I walk down the stairs with my pair of rollerblades in my hands. I adjust my black leggings and jean skirt. Next I fix my black tank top, "Wow you look nice." Mom says with a smile.

"Thanks mom." I say and I give her a kiss on the cheek. "Logan should be here any minute."

"Oh he's already here he's in the kitchen with your father and brother." She says and she bites her lip.

"Mom!" I say and I sprint towards the kitchen. When the door swings open I notice dad, Logan, and Kevin laughing so hard they are holding their sides. "Hey guys." I say with a smile.

"Oh hey Sport." Dad says with a smile and he walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Uh what's going on in here?" I ask curiously as my gaze goes to Kevin and Logan.

"Oh just guy talk." Kevin says and Logan walks over to me.

"Hi Haley." He says with a stupid but adorable grin.

"Hi." I say as I grab his hand and look at dad and Kevin, "Yeah we're going to get going!" I start to drag him out of the kitchen.

"Have fun!" Kevin calls and I roll my eyes.

We finally get outside and I open the passenger's side door of Logan's car and get inside. Logan gets in and starts the car. "So you ready?"

"Of course I'm always up for rollerblading." I say and I playfully push his shoulder.

He starts up the car and starts to drive away, "You ok you look a little tense?" He asks as he looks at me and frowns.

"Trust me I'm fine. You asked me that same question earlier." I say with a small chuckle.

"Well yeah but you don't look like you're fine. You look like you have something on your mind."

"Trust me I'm alright." I say with a small smile and he nods his head.

"Well I'm glad." He says with a smile as he grabs my hand.

**Gotham City Park, Saturday (May 22****nd****) 4:58 PM**

I get up from the bench and smirk as I start to roll backwards, "Come on slow poke." I say with a smirk as I cross my arms and gaze at Logan while he finishes tying his laces.

"Sorry I'm not a professional at tying skates." He says and he sticks his tongue out as he stands up.

We start to rollerblade on the side of each other, "So how was your day?" I ask curiously.

"Well it was really good. I mean I asked this beautiful girl to prom and she said yes. I figured she would actually say no." He says with a smirk.

"I'm glad she said yes." I say with a small smile. "How about now?" I ask as I move a little closer to him.

"Right now is the best moment of my day actually." He says and his fingers graze mine.

I intertwine our fingers and we slowly start to skate. As Logan and I skate by we hear people giggle and smirk. "So hopefully prom is fun." I say and he nods his head.

"I hope so to." He says and then he looks at me, "It will be fun because I'm going with you."

I start to giggle, "That is so corny."

"I know but it's true." He says with a small smirk.

We get right near the water fountain and we both stop for a second, "So will we be going on another date?" I ask curiously.

"Only if you want to." He says and we both sit down on the edge of the fountain. Logan hands me a penny and I notice he has one in his hand to. "Ok on three we'll both make a wish."

"Ok." I say with a smile.

"One…two…three." He says and we both flip the pennies over our shoulders. _I wish I will be able to have a nice relationship with Logan and still become Batgirl. _"What did you wish for?" He whispers in my ear.

"If I told you that would ruin the secret." I whisper and I turn to face him. Our faces are a couple of inches apart. The smell of mint fills my nose and I smirk. My heart starts to beat a little bit faster and I can't help but smirk. My hands start to sweat a little bit and I rub them against my jeans.

"So uh…" He says and then he gets quiet. He pushes some of my loose ebony locks behind my ear.

Neither of us move away from each other. I move a little closer and our lips are practically touching, "So uh…" I say quietly and then I smirk. My heart starts to beat so fast it feels like it's about to beat right out of my chest and I can feel blood rushing up to my cheeks. Logan and I just stare into each others eyes for what feels like years. _Just kiss him!_

At the same time Logan and I move closer and break that small gap. A wave of warmth rushes throughout my body and it feels as if there is a spark at our lips. Logan puts his hand behind my neck and then I accidentally bite his lip as I run my fingers through his hair. Suddenly I hear the snap of a twig and I pull away from him. _Dammit…I hate the fact I'm jumpy. It sounded like someone stepped on it though…but who would be hiding in the woods._ He gives me this confused look and my gaze frantically goes around the park. "Haley what's wrong?" He asks curiously.

"I heard a noise." I say quietly as I stand up. I grab his hand, "Come on lets go to a different area of the park."

"Um sure." He says as we quietly start to skate away.

"Sorry about that." I say quietly and I bite my lip.

"Don't worry about it." He says with a small smile.

We both stop and I smirk and turn to face him. I grab onto his collar, "So where were we?" I ask with a smirk as I pull him closer to me so our bodies are touching.

"Oh I think I remember." He says with a chuckle and then he wraps his arms around my waist and our lips meet.

We both pull away and I smirk, "Best kiss I've ever had."

"You've kissed other guys?" He asks curiously as he grabs my hand and we start to skate away.

"Well yeah and you've obviously kissed other girls." I say with a shrug.

"This is true." He says with a shrug. He lets go of my hand and smirks, "Last one back to the car is a rotten egg!"

"You're on!" I say happily as we race to the car. We speed past people and just as we get to the Impala Logan wraps his arms around my waist and moves me behind him.

"Beat ya!" He says with a smirk.

"Oh you cheated!" I say with a pout as I skate over to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me up onto the hood of his car.

"You can't prove that." He says with a smirk.

I grab him by the collar, "Oh trust me I'm sure I could get you to admit it…I have some very scary people in my family." I say with a small smirk.

"Ok I can't deny that…ok I cheated." He says as he puts his hands up in defense.

"Told you I'd get you to admit it." I say with a small giggle.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He says with a pout.

"Oh come here." I say with a small smirk and I pull him into a kiss. _This is by far one of the best days I've ever had…defiantly better than the time I was dared to kiss Superboy's clone at one of the Teen Titan meetings. _

**Ok so you guys got some cute fluff in here! Plus Haley is going to be Batgirl again! Anyway until next time kiddies ;) Don't forget to review!**


	17. And The Answer Is?

**Hi guys! Yeah now you get to see everyone's reactions to her becoming Batgirl again. Hope you enjoy :D Oh and here is the fucking update. Anon did you mean it in a good way?**

**I don't own anything!**

**Haley's P.O.V.**

**Wayne Manor, Sunday (May 23****rd****) 5:23 PM**

Mom, Dad, Kevin, and I walk into the dining room and grandpa, grandma, Joani, Damian, Dmitri, Uncle Ben, and Laila are already sitting down. "Hi." I say with a smile as I go around the table and give everyone a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone else goes around the room and says hi. I sit down next to Joani and she smiles brightly at me, "How was your date?" She asks with a smirk and she wiggles her eyebrows.

"It was good." I say with a smirk and then I giggle, "Best two dates I've ever been on."

"Well that's good." She says and then she giggles, "Did you kiss him yet?" She whispers and I turn red, "That looks like a yes."

"What's a yes?" Damian asks curiously.

"Nothing." Joani says as she leans away from me, "I was just asking her if she was going to prom." She says with a shrug, "No big deal."

"Oh ok." He says with a small smile and then she winks at me.

"So how are you feeling?" Laila asks as she looks at me.

"Oh I'm feeling much better." I say with a small smile.

"You look like you have something you want to talk about." Dmitri says and my gaze goes to him.

"Well yeah but I can talk about it later." I mumble.

"Oh talk about it now." Grandpa says with a smile.

"I've been thinking." I say quietly and I rub the back of my neck. I feel Kevin's gaze on me and I start to sweat a little bit.

"What is it Kitten?" Grandma asks in a concerned tone.

"You see…I've been uh…" I say and then I trail off.

"You've been what?" Dad asks with a small smile.

"I've been thinking about becoming Batgirl again." I blurt out and dad's smile fades. Everyone has a shocked look on their faces and I slump down in my seat.

"Why would you want that?" Damian asks as he shakes his head.

"Because I want to catch the bastard who did this." I say in a serious tone.

"Honey vengeance isn't the answer." Mom says in a serious tone.

"Are you serious?!" I snap as I stand up from my chair, "You became Black Velvet because Joani's mom got killed." I say as I slam my hands on the table.

"Haley that's different." Grandpa says in a calm tone.

"Oh don't you give me that either grandpa," I say in an annoyed tone as I roll my eyes, "You became Batman because an evil piece of shit killed your amazing parents." My gaze goes to dad, "And dad you became Robin because someone killed your parents. I swear it's like you need someone you love to die in order to become a vigilante in this family!" I snap.

"Haley calm down." Joani says quietly as she puts her hand on mine.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I snap, "It's not fair I want my revenge dammit! I didn't even get it after what Scarecrow took from me! He took everything! I loved being in that costume and helping people who needed it!" I'm so upset I can feel the heat rising to my face. My ears feel like they are on fire and I can feel my heart beating faster and faster, "I had to deal with all the psychopaths in Arkham because that bastard Luthor pulled some strings so I couldn't get into anywhere in Metropolis! You all got your revenge how come I can't get mine?"

Mom stands up, "You think I got my revenge?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah!"

"Joker won't even admit to killing Linda." She says in a serious tone and Joani tenses up. Mom starts to walk towards me, "We've all lost someone honey and I know you want your revenge but-" She says quietly and she puts her hands on my shoulder but I cut her off, "Mom it's not fair!"

"Don't you want a normal life?" Dad asks as he stands up.

"Honestly you can never have normal with this family." I mumble under my breath.

"Besides you are healing right now." Damian says with a sigh.

"You honestly think that would stop me? I'm a damn brute. I'm sure if I had died you guys would have got your revenge! I bet this is what Uncle Jason felt like after he got thrown into the damn Lazarus Pit!" I say as I cross my arms.

"I say let her." Laila says with a smirk as she leans back in her chair.

"Laila!" Everyone else says as they all turn and glare at her.

"What? Hear the girl out. I mean you are already down a player because Joani's out on leave because she's having lover boy's kid…it wouldn't hurt to have an extra person to help." She says with a shrug.

"Thank you Laila." I say with a smile.

"No problem." She says with a smirk.

"Honestly though this girl had to previously have some talent if she was Batgirl." Dmitri says with a small smile.

"I vote against it." Grandpa says in a serious tone.

"Grandpa come on!" I say as I throw my hands in the air.

"Let her." Dad says and my gaze goes to him. He is pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dick!" Mom says as she crosses her arms.

"What it's not like she hasn't done it before." Dad says with a shrug and I run over to him and pull him into a hug.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I say happily. "You most defiantly aren't going to regret this! I'll start next week!"

"Why next week?" Grandma asks curiously.

"Oh I have prom next weekend." I say with a small smile.

"You don't even have a dress yet!" Joani says as she throws her hands in the air.

"That's it right after this the boys can have a boys night and the girls are going to go shopping for your prom dress." Grandma says and I frown.

"I was just going to wear one of my ball gowns." I say with a shrug.

"No you need a nice cute dress." Mom says with a smile.

"Ok fine whatever." I say and then Alfred comes back out with the food.

**Gotham City Mall, Sunday (May 23****rd****) 7:00 PM**

Grandma walks into the store first then I go in behind her. Mom, Laila, and Joani quickly follow in after. Suddenly a slim blonde runs up to us, "Oh hello Mrs. Wayne!" She gushes, "It's been a while since you've been in."

"Oh hello Evangeline." Grandma says with a smile, "You see my grandbaby over here has prom in a week and she needs a dress."

"Oh I see." Evangeline says with a smile. "What kind of dress were you looking for?" She asks me with a fake smile.

"Um." I say quietly.

"Something blue!" Joani says as she throws her hands in the air.

"I'd say something more elegant like maybe a black and white dress." Grandma says.

"Oh or black bedazzled!" Mom says as she starts to look at some of the dresses.

"Seriously guys." I mumble under my breath.

"Well I'm sure we can find you something." Evangeline says with a smile.

"I guess we can all split up and grab some dresses for me to try on." I say with a shrug.

We all split up but Laila comes with me, "I'm not really into dresses so I'll just follow you." She says and I nod my head.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back at the manor." I say with a small smile as I grab a black bedazzled dress that would end at my knee.

"Oh no problem kid…you deserve to do what you want." She says with a shrug and she grabs a short black dress. "How 'bout this one?" She asks with a smirk, "I'm sure your boy toy will love it."

"Yeah no." I say with a smirk. "He likes me because I don't really wear short stuff like that." I say with a shrug.

"Um ok how about this one?" She asks as she grabs a bright green strapless dress with a bow tied around the waist area.

"I think that's a nice choice." I say with a smile and she hands it to me. I measure it against me and it ends right above my feet, "I'm sure the others have 10 dresses so I think we should head back so I can try them on."

"Agreed." She says with a small smile. Laila warps her arm around my shoulder, "If this kid you are going with messes with you just know that I'll kick his ass."

"Um don't worry he wouldn't hurt me." I say with a small smile.

"I'm sure but just know that the offer is on the table." She says with a devious grin and I nod my head.

We get back to the others and I see that Grandma has 4 dresses, mom has 3, and Joani has 2. "Are you ready to try them on?" Mom gushes.

"Yup." I say with a smile as I walk inside the dressing room. I try on the dress Laila and I found first but I don't like the way it looks on me. I grab one of the dresses mom grabbed and try it on. I go through everyone dresses without liking a single one. An annoyed sigh passes my lips as I grab the last one on the rack and its one Joani grabbed. I slip into the baby blue halter top dress. I spin around and look at it in the mirror. "Not that bad actually." I whisper to myself. The dress ends just above my feet and it is very sliming. At the waist it goes down and then puffs out a little bit the rest of the way to give it that nice ball gown look.

I walk out of the dressing room and stand in front of mom, grandma, Laila, and Joani. "You look gorgeous!" Mom gushes happily.

"You think?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Logan is going to love it." Joani says with a smile as she stands up and crosses her arms.

"But you need a bracelet or something." Grandma says and she puts her finger on her lip, "I think I saw something that would go perfectly with that!" She says and she quickly rushes away from us.

I chuckle slightly, "That looks like something Diana would wear." Laila says as she leans back in her chair, "Or something her mother would." She says with a smirk.

"Well I like it." I say and I put my hands on my hips.

"So we'll buy you this one." Mom says with a smile and she puts her hand on my shoulder. I nod my head and walk into the dressing room and change out of my dress. _Prom is going to be lots of fun!_

**I know kinda short. Anyway I'll have a prom chapter next…then uh I guess a small time jump to baby shower, and then the final time jump to the main event!**


	18. Prom!

**Hi guys I'm back with an update! Um anyway yeah you get to see Haley be a bad ass and you get some Haley and Logan moments. Then we are going to have an Angel and Dick moment because I feel guilty about not writing them. There scene is T+ so if you blush easily you might not want to read the part with Dick and Angel…just putting it out there. **

**Haley's P.O.V.**

**Grayson Residence, Saturday (May 29****th****) 5:34 PM**

"Ok everyone huddle together for the group picture!" Dad says happily and Logan, Nick, Kevin, Jared, Simon, and I all huddle together and they lift me up for one picture. "Ok one more." Dad says with a smile and the boys put me down. I stand next to Logan and we all make a funny face.

"Perfect!" Mom says happily.

"Thank you for the limo Mr. Grayson." Jared says with a smile.

"Oh it's no problem really." Dad says with a smile, "Oh look the limo is here."

There is a knock on the door and then Alfred walks inside. "Alfred!" I yell happily as I run over to him and pull him into a hug.

"Hello Mistress Haley." He says with a smile and he gives me a kiss on the forehead. He grabs my hand and then spins me around, "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you." I say with a giant smile.

"Alfred is our driver dad?" Kevin asks as he crosses his arms.

"Shut up Kevin I'm glad we have Alfie as our driver?" I say with a giant smile.

"I'm not saying that." Kevin says and he shakes his head as he starts to walk towards the door.

"Hi Alfred." All the boys say as they walk passed us and out the door.

Logan stops and waits for me, "Oh Mistress Haley I'll be out in a second." Alfred says with a smile and I nod my head and step away from him. Logan grabs my hand and we walk outside.

"He's a pretty cool guy." Logan says and I nod my head.

"He's amazing. He's one of my best friends." I say with a smile, "He used to get me out of so much trouble when I was little."

"I'm sure." He says and then we get to the limo and notice all the others are inside. We climb in and sit next to each other.

"It's kinda funny you two are the only ones out of us who had a date." Nick says as he looks at Logan and I. My gaze goes to Kevin and he frowns. _He's thinking about Lizzy again. _

"Yeah." I say quietly and Logan squeezes my hand tighter. Suddenly Alfred opens up his door and gets into the driver's seat.

"Is everyone ready to go?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah!" We all yell and he nods his head. He starts the car and drives away.

"I'm so excited!" Jared says happily as he starts to bounce in his seat.

Nick just shrugs, "Prom is stupid I just went because all of you were going."

"Come on I'm sure you'll have fun." I say with a small smile as I rest my head on Logan's shoulder and Nick just shrugs.

**Place Where Prom Is (Couldn't really think), Saturday (May 29****th****) 6:22 PM**

Alfred opens the door and we all get out of the limo. "This is going to be so much fun!" I say happily and I notice tons of people from our grade walking inside.

"Wow there is a lot of people." Nick says as Logan walks up to me and grabs my hand.

"Come on let's go in and grab a table." Logan says and we head for the door. Logan wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"Watch where you put your hands her." Kevin says in a serious tone as he walks on the other side of me.

"Kevin shut up." I say in a serious tone and then Simon starts to laugh.

"Oh leave the two love bugs alone." He says and then Jared makes a kissy face.

"Yeah let them have their fun." Jared says and we laugh.

"Oh come on Nick you seem really quiet tonight." I say with a frown and he just shrugs. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll have fun." I say as we walk through the doors. Karen, the class president, is standing there in a beautiful black halter top dress that fits her figure perfectly.

"Oh hello Haley!" She says happily and she pulls me into a hug, "How are you doing hun?" She asks with a frown.

"Oh you know I've felt better." I say with a small smile as I hand her my ticket and she just chuckles.

She looks at all the boys and then at Logan, "You're a lucky guy Logan. Haley is one good looking girl." She says with a smirk and then she winks as Logan hands her his ticket and I just chuckle. "And where are your tickets?" She asks as she sticks her hand out and looks at Jared, Simon, Nick, and Kevin.

"Oh here's mine." Kevin says with a smile and he hands her the ticket.

Next the guys do and she just smiles, "Pick whatever table you guys want." She says with a smile and then her attention goes to the people behind us.

"Where are we sitting?" Simon asks curiously as he starts to look around the room.

"Um I don't know." I say with a shrug.

"How about over here?" Nick asks as he picks one of the tables towards the back, "That way we won't have to worry about people judging us when we start acting like morons."

"I second that idea!" I say happily as we start to make our way over to the table. Logan sits down next to me and grabs my hand. I smirk and rest my head on his shoulder.

"You guys look so cute together." Jared says with a smile.

"Trust me I know." I say with a smirk.

"When are we getting food?" Nick asks as he leans back in his chair.

"Yeah I'm hungry!" Simon says as he grabs his fork.

"Don't worry guys we're getting fed in a little while." Kevin says and he just closes his eyes.

"That's easy for you to say I bet you guys ate a little while before we showed up." Simon says as he looks around the room as people start to rush in.

"So what if we did." I say with a chuckle and then I take my head off of Logan's shoulder and look at him with a small smile.

"What?" He asks with a smirk.

"Nothing." I say with a smile and I run my fingers over his cheek gently. "Just admiring how beautiful your eyes are."

"They aren't as gorgeous as yours though." He says with a smile.

"Well thank you." I say and I bite my lip and lean forward.

"Oh come on really you are going to kiss in front of your brother?" Jared asks as he points at Kevin and then chuckles.

"Hey he made out with Lizzy in front of me." I say and then I get really quiet when I see Kevin look away from all of us and out the window. _The noise echoes in my ears. The loud bang noise, "Lizzy we made it!" _ "Um I need to get some air." I say quietly as I get up from the table.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Logan asks curiously.

"No I just…need a minute." I say quietly as I lift my dress up a little bit and quickly rush over to the balcony area. No one is outside thank goodness and I look out to the beautiful night sky. The stars are shining bright and I take a deep breath in.

"_Lizzy?" My gaze goes down and Lizzy's bloody body is on the ground. I look at the person who just shot her and sprint towards them. I see a small flash from the gun and feel pain in my shoulder. I continue and feel that small feeling in my opposite shoulder. Finally the final shot hits my chest and I'm down. _

"Haley?" I hear someone ask and I'm snapped back into reality. I notice a few tears rolling down my cheeks and I quickly wipe them away. When I turn around Nick is standing there leaning against the wall, "You ok?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say and I turn away from him and look back out to the night sky. The light from the moon is reflecting on the small pond on the property and I notice two swans swimming next to each other and I smile. I hear Nick's footsteps and I look to the left and notice he is standing next to me and looking out to.

"You don't sound so sure about that." He says and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Trust me I'm fine." I say and then I sigh.

"Kevin is worried about you just so you know." Nick says and I turn and look at him.

"He has more to worry about than me right now." I say as I put my hand on my hip.

"Logan was going to come out here but I stopped him." He says with a shrug and I raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Because I can tell by that look in your eyes that you wanted to be left alone and you were going to cry. I know you hate to have people see you like that." He says and then he wipes my cheek, "Just so you know you still have a trail of tears you might want to take care of." He says and then he walks away from me and back inside.

I just sigh and when I turn around there is a waiter standing there and I jump, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He says and then he sticks his hand out, "I'm James."

I shake his hand and smile, "Oh well I'm Haley." I let go of his hand and try to walk past him but he blocks the door off, "Um James could you please move I have to get back inside my date is probably worried about me."

"Oh don't worry Ms. Grayson I'm sure he isn't missing you that badly." He says and suddenly he grabs my arm hard and jerks me towards him. Suddenly I feel the barrel of a gun go against my side. "No you are going to walk inside and act like everything is fine you got that." He says in a serious tone.

"Fine." I say quietly and then I open the door. "Why are you doing this James?"

"Because your dad put my dad in jail and ruined my family." He growls.

"Well maybe your dad deserved it." I say with a smirk.

"I wouldn't make smart ass comments if I were you." He hisses in my ear and we get to the middle of the floor and I can see the guys giving me this weird look. My gaze goes to Kevin and I tap my hand on my left leg twice and my right leg three times. _That's one of our codes for danger. _Kevin's eyes widen and he stands up and starts to walk towards me. "Have him go away."

"Haley there you are aren't you coming back to the table?" Kevin asks curiously.

"Oh yeah I was going to in a second you can head back to the table." I say as I stick my leg between James's.

Kevin sighs and gives me that disapproving look, "Fine just don't take to long." He says as he crosses his arms.

"Oh don't worry I won't." I say with a smirk. I lift my leg up with all my might and hit James in the balls. He crouches down and I jam my elbow into his nose and I hear the crunch. Everyone in the place stands up and Logan starts to rush towards me. James falls to the ground and the gun falls out of his hands.

Logan wraps his arms around me and pulls me into him. "Oh my God are you ok?" He asks in a worried tone.

"Don't worry I'm fine." I say quietly.

He rubs my back, "Oh my God that must have been so scary for you." He says and then he lets me go a little bit and I look up at him and smile.

"Don't worry." I say and I lift my hand up to his cheek and start to rub my thumb against his soft bronzed skin. "See I'm alright."

Karen and the owner of the establishment run up to me, "Oh my God are you ok?" Karen asks in a worried tone.

"Don't worry I'm fine." I say with a small smile.

"Get him out of here." The owner growls and two bouncers run over and grab James. His attention goes to me, "Oh I'm so so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I say as I put my hand up and Logan pulls me to him. "Can we just get to eating I'm hungry." I say as I put my hand on my stomach and Karen just smirks.

The owner laughs and nods his head, "I'll make sure your table is one of the ones to get food first."

"Thank you." I say with a smile and then Logan quickly walks me back to my seat.

"Oh my God are you ok?" Simon asks in a worried tone.

"Guys I'm fine." I say in a serious tone.

"Kevin you seem pretty cool about this." Nick says as he crosses his arms.

"I know my sister can take care of herself." He says with a small smile and I nod my head.

"Well thank you very much." I say with a smile and suddenly the waiters come over with the food and leave it on our table.

Everyone eats and then the DJ speaks, "Ok guys we are getting ready to play the first slow song so grab your sweetheart and take her to the floor."

Logan stands up and sticks his hand out, "May I have this dance?" He asks with a smirk.

"Certainly." I say with a smile and I grab onto his hand.

Logan and I walk onto the dance floor and suddenly the song I Do (Cherish You) by 98 Degrees comes on and I smirk. Logan puts his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We slowly start to rock and I put my head on Logan's shoulder and I can hear his heart beating. Logan starts to quietly sing to me and I just smirk. I close my eyes and let Logan lead. A wave of relaxation washes over me knowing that I'm safe in his arms and he's all mine. "I'm glad I have you Haley." Logan says as he stops singing and rests his head on mine.

"And I'm glad I have you Logan." I say with a smile and I feel tears forming in my eyes. Logan lifts his head up and looks at me.

"Haley what's wrong?" He asks as he lifts one of his calloused hands up and rubs my cheek. It has a scratchy feeling against my cheek but I don't really care.

"I'm just happy that's all." I say with a smile.

"Well I'm glad." He says with a smile. "Remember no matter what I'm here for you."

"Thank you Logan and remember I'll always be here for you." I say with a smile and then he starts to sing the song to me again. _I will be here I'll make sure nothing happens to me again. _

**End of Haley's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Angel's P.O.V.**

**Grayson Residence, Saturday (May 29****th****) 7:15 PM**

"What are you going babe?" I ask as I run my hand over Dick's shoulder. I notice he is still in his police uniform and I let out a small sigh.

"Nothing much." Dick says as he looks away from the computer in the lair.

"I hope the kids have fun at prom." I say as I put my hands on Dick's shoulders.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure they are." He says with a smile.

"You never answered my question." I say as I lift my hand up and run my fingers through his ebony locks.

He just chuckles, "Oh I'm looking at a case for Bruce." He says with a shrug.

"What Bruce couldn't look at something himself?" I ask as I take my hand away from his shoulder and stand on the side of him.

"He had a charity ball to go to." He says with a shrug, "It is relating to opening the Thomas and Martha Wayne Orphanage." Dick says and the he looks at me and smirks. "What are you doing babe?"

"Nothing much. I just got off the phone with Joani." I say with a shrug.

"Oh how is she doing?" He asks curiously. "You know I still can't believe she's having Damian's kid."

"Oh trust me neither can I." I say and then I chuckle, "Anyway she's letting Ben, Laila, and Dmitri stay at her house."

"Oh I'm sure Damian isn't too happy about that." Dick says with a chuckle.

"You think?" I ask with a smirk and then I laugh to, "Now come on we can do something better than you doing stupid research from Bruce." I say with a pout as I stand in front of him and put my hand hands on the chairs arm rests.

"Oh yeah like what?" Dick asks with a smirk and he moves the mouse around. "Honestly do you want to deal with the wrath of Bruce?"

"I don't care." I say with a smirk, "It's not like we live with him. Honestly Officer Grayson you can take a night off." I say as I lean closer to him.

"You know that sounds like a pretty good idea." He says with a smirk and then I climb onto him and let my legs hand off the sides of the chair.

Dick wraps his arms around my waist and I grab his tie, "How was work?" I ask curiously, "I mean after all we haven't really talked since the kids left. You just came straight down here."

"Oh it was fine." He says with a shrug, "You know the usual. Talk to Jim, drink coffee, oh and captured bad guys." He says with a shrug.

"Well you look like you could use a little fun officer. I mean you feel really tense." I say with a mischievous smirk and I pull on his tie and bring him closer to him.

"You think so?" He asks with a smirk and I nod my head.

"Yeah but I don't think I can fix it. I mean after all I did steal something from the house earlier." I say with a smirk.

"Oh is that a fact Mrs. Grayson. I'm sorry miss but you are under arrest." He says with a smirk and I raise an eyebrow.

"You can't do anything to me Grayson." I say with a smirk.

"Is that a fact?" He asks in a challenging tone.

"Damn right." I say and then I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull him towards me. Our lips interlock and his lips taste like coffee. He pulls me closer to him and I run my fingers through his hair. Dick bites on my bottom lip hard and I pull on his hair, "Ouch." He mumbles.

"Don't bite so hard next time." I whisper with a smirk and then he just smirks. He pulls me into another kiss and slowly runs his hands up my shirt.

"You are under arrest Mrs. Grayson." Dick says with a smirk as he pulls away from me.

"Oh you can't get me that easily Officer Grayson." I say with a smirk as I put my hands on his chest.

"Wanna make a bet?" He asks with a devious smirk and before I can even react he pulls me forward and into a violent kiss. I grip tightly onto his shirt and he bites my lip again. He moves his hands out of my shirt and his hands trail down my legs and stop at my thighs. "This is way better than work." Dick whispers on my lips.

"Tell me about it." I say with a smirk, "Now shut up and kiss me." I say and then I grip onto his shirt and pull him to me and our lips interlock.

"_Oh my God!" _A male voice says and I let out a startled yelp and fall off of Dick. I look at the computer and my cheeks are a deep shade of crimson. Wally is on the other side of the computer screen and he is smirking.

"Damn you Wally." Dick hisses as he looks at the screen.

"_Dude I'm sorry." _Wally says and he puts his hands up in defense. _"I can call back later if you want." _

"Don't bother Wally you already killed the mood." I mumble as I stand up and brush myself off.

"I hope you are happy with yourself Wally." Dick growls.

"_Like I said before dude sorry. Anyway I just wanted to check up on Haley. The kids have been bugging me about it." _He says and he takes his Flash mask off.

"A simple phone call could have worked." Dick mumbles as he crosses his arms.

"Well you can tell the kids she is alright and they will actually be seeing her around the tower." I say with a smile as I lean against the wall.

"_What do you mean?"_ Wally asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Haley is Batgirl again." Dick says as he leans back in the chair with his arms crossed.

"_Seriously?"_ Wally asks in a happy tone. _"Iris and Jai are going to be so psyched! Um anyway I'll just uh hang up."_ He says and then the screen goes blank.

I sit back down on Dick's lap, "Your best friend has the worst timing imaginable." I mumble under my breath.

"Tell me about it." Dick says and then he rubs the back of his neck. "Well now that Wally killed our Cop and Robber mood how about we go watch a movie." He says as he stands up.

"I'm fine with that." I say with a smirk and I make my way towards the stairs.

**Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed and yeah I know normally I don't write like that but I love writing those two together and I haven't really been writing Angel in this story and it all started with that precious baby…um anyway you should so go read my Tangled AU and Mixed Emotions…anyway until next time.**

**Oh and I'm looking for OC ideas for members of the Teen Titans for the future. I mean I have a boy clone for Superboy who's name is Cameron thanks to MiMi. Then there is Jai and Iris but I'm fair game for anyone else. I would appreciate the help :)**


	19. Back in Action

**Hey guys I'm back with an update! Even though the killed Damian he is still alive in my story! Oh and yes I know I have more OCs in here now so bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or anything famous. **

**Haley's P.O.V.**

**Titan's Tower, Sunday (May 30****th****) 7:12 PM**

"Are you sure you are ready?" Dad asks as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Yup." I say with a giant smile, "After all dad you are one of the founders…plus I've missed the gang."

"I'm just happy you are back." Mom says with a smile as she ruffles my hair.

"Come on the others are dying to see you." Kevin says as he pushes me through the doorway.

"Haley!" Iris screams as she runs towards me from across the room and within a split second she has her arms around me and has me in a giant hug. "I'm so glad you are feeling better!" She says happily.

"It's so great to see you!" I say happily as she lets go of me.

"Excuse me where is my hug?" Jai asks as he crosses his arms and smirks.

"Jai!" I say as I pull him into a hug. My gaze goes to mom and dad and they are talking to Uncle Wally.

"So how's the boyfriend?" Iris asks with a smirk as she elbows me.

"Oh he's fine." I say with a chuckle.

"Yup." Kevin says and then he walks away with Jai.

"The others are excited to see you." Iris says with a chuckle.

"I'm sure." I say with a smile.

"Haley!" I hear two loud male voice scream from behind me.

Right when I turn around Cameron Kent and Bryan Collins sprint towards me. They pull me into a giant hug and I chuckle, "Guys you are crushing me." I say in a serious tone and then they put me down.

Cameron runs a hand through his short ebony locks, "I'm sorry…are you still injured?" He asks and then he starts to rub the back of his neck.

"No I'm mostly healed." I say quietly as I rub my arm.

Cameron has always been a softy unlike his 'father'. Cameron was actually Superboy's clone that Iris, Kevin, and I stumbled across on a mission. Connor accepted Cameron in right away. He has all of Superman's powers but he isn't a big fan of hitting first and asking questions later like Kevin and I. Cameron is 6 feet tall and is very muscular. He has the chiseled jaw look, big blue puppy dog eyes, and dimples that make every girl at his school swoon over him.

"We are really happy you are back." Bryan says as he put his hand on my shoulder.

Then we have Bryan Collins, the new Speedy. Bryan's dad was a cop and singled dad like Barbara but Bryan's dad died on the job. Ollie took him in a few years back when the incident happened. Bryan is the flirt of the team. He has shaggy dirty blonde hair and these mesmerizing hazel eyes. Bryan is 5'9" and defiantly has the muscular archer arms. Like Cameron he has the chiseled jaw look but he has a more serious demeanor and is a bad boy in school.

"Trust me boys so am I." I say with a smile as we walk towards Kevin and Jai.

"Hey Kevin!" Bryan says as he high fives him.

"Hey Bryan!" He says happily and then he looks at Cameron, "What's up Cameron?" He asks as he punches Cameron's shoulder.

"Nothing much." Cameron says with a shrug and then he punches Kevin's shoulder.

"Oh Haley I forgot to ask you something!" Bryan says as he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah me to!" Cameron says as he throws his arm over my other shoulder. I quickly look to where Uncle Wally, mom, and dad were but they are gone.

They walk me into the next room and we stop in front of the big computer screen, "What?" I ask as I cross my arms.

The boys take their arms off of my shoulders and I look over and see Kevin, Jai, and Iris walk into the room. Bryan smirks and hits a button and Logan's facebook profile pops up on the screen, "Do I have to go kick some ass?"

"Yeah why didn't you tell us you were in a relationship?" Cameron asks and then I hear Iris giggling.

"It's not funny!" I snap and my gaze goes back to the screen. Bryan sits down in front of the computer and starts to go through his pictures. One pops up and it's a picture that we were tagged in from prom last night. It's a picture of Logan and I kissing in the limo. Heat starts to rise up to my cheeks and I'm batglaring at Bryan and Cameron.

"Really guys?" I hiss in an annoyed tone. Then Cameron pushes Bryan over and starts to go through some of his old pictures.

"He's dorky looking." Cameron says and I cross my arms.

Just as I go to say something Iris puts her hand on my shoulder, "Hey I think he's cute. No offense," She says as she sends me a quick look and I nod, "and I'll have you know when Haley was injured Logan was with her every day for hours on end."

"Oh." Cameron and Bryan say at the same time.

"Fine I guess I approve." Cameron says as he crosses his arms.

"Well if Kevin is ok with it I am." Bryan says as he looks at Kevin.

"He's a great guy." Kevin says and then he looks at me and smirks, "Plus he treats my sister right."

Suddenly mine and Kevin's communicators go off. "Sorry guys but we've got to go." I say and they all nod as Kevin and I run out of the tower and head towards the teleporter. We teleport and within seconds we are at the Batcave.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asks as Grandpa is standing at the computer.

"Joker is out of Arkham." Grandpa says in a serious tone.

"Do you want us to go after him?" Kevin asks curiously.

"You and I can." Grandpa says as he turns and points at Kevin.

"What about me?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"You aren't ready." Grandpa says in a serious tone.

"I am to!" I snap, "It's not fair you haven't let me do anything and I've been out patrolling for almost a week already."

"You aren't ready for major bad guys yet." He says in a serious tone.

"Grandpa I used to fight Joker when I was 13!" I hiss in an annoyed tone.

"Don't give me any attitude." He growls at me as he steps forwards and looks down at me.

"This is so stupid." I hiss in an annoyed tone as I take a step away from him, "Dad would let me go."

"Well I'm your grandfather and I'm sure your dad wouldn't let you go." Grandpa says as he pulls his cowl on and Kevin goes off to change. Grandpa starts to walk over to the Batmobile, "Grandpa please!" I say as I put my hands together and give him the puppy dog eyes.

He grits his teeth but then sighs, "Fine." He mumbles.

"Thank you!" I yell happily as I give him a hug and then sprint over to my changing area. I change as quickly as I can and when I run out Kevin hops in the Batmobile with Grandpa. "I'll take my bike!" I yell and then I hop on my bike and rev the engine.

"Ok we can split up. Haley you take the old toy factory, Kevin will take the warehouse district, and I'll check out old Arkham Asylum." Grandpa growls into the comlink.

I nod my head and race towards the toy factory. "Ok you bastard I hope you are here." I whisper quietly as I shut my bike off and grapple up to the top of the building. I take the cover off the vent and gracefully climb into it. I follow it out to the main area and pull the cover of the vent off. I gracefully drop down with a flip and hide behind a bunch of tall boxes. I look around the corner and see Harley Quinn standing there with Joker. I hit my comlink, "Batgirl to Batman…Joker is at the old toy factory."

"I'll be there in 3 minutes do not attack." Grandpa growls.

"Don't attack yeah right." I say with a smirk as I take my hand off of the communicator. I look back out to where Harley Quinn and Joker were and count that there are 5 goons with them. "I can take them." I pull out a smoke bomb and quick move across the hall so I'm closer to Joker. Right as I get a few feet away from them I throw the smoke bomb and lunge at the goons and throw a batarang into the control panel which knocks out the lights.

"Shit it's the bat!" One of the goons yells. I sneak up behind one of the smaller guys and do a silent take down.

"Don't be stupid it's not the bat! There is no way he figured out where we were!" Joker snaps.

"You're right!" I growl as I jump up and slam two of the tall goons heads together. The crack noise echoes throughout the whole room.

"Oh my God!" Joker gushes happily as the smoke begins to clear but it's still pitch black. I adjust my cowl so it's in night vision mode.

"What is it Puddin' did Bats get you?!" Harley screams in a worried tone as I flip up and land on one of the goons shoulders. I flip off and kick him in the jaw on the way down. He falls on the ground and Joker starts laughing.

"Is it really you?" Joker asks happily and I grit my teeth. Joker always used to love to toy around with me and mention what he did to Aunt Barbara when I would fight him.

"Who are you talking about Puddin'?" Harley asks curiously as I spot the last goon shaking so bad he looks like he is about to wet himself. He starts to shoot the gun everywhere and I dodge him.

"Playing with guns isn't nice." I growl as I grab the gun and slam him in the face with the butt of the gun.

"Shut up Harley!" Joker snaps, "Baby Bat is it really you?" Joker asks happily.

I don't answer him and I spot him. Just as I charge at him he hits a button and is now looking straight at me. "The lights are on now aren't they?" I mumble under my breath.

"It is you but now you are all grown up!" Joker yells happily as I adjust my cowl back to normal mode.

Suddenly Harley sprints towards me and right as she goes to hit me I punch her in the face and send her flying into a set of crates. Joker starts to laugh hysterically as I walk towards him, "Shut it Joker." I growl.

"Oh wow you even have the scary voice down packed now!" He says happily as he slips his hand into his pocket. I quickly pull out a batarang and throw it at his hand, "Ouch!" He snaps as he pulls his hand out of his pocket and the batarang rips the fabric of his pocket as he pulls his hand out. "That wasn't very nice."

"Well you aren't nice. You don't deserve mercy." I growl as I lunge at him and grab him by the neck. I slam him into the wall and Joker starts laughing. I punch him in the face three times and blood starts to drip from his mouth, "You are just like the big man." He says with a chuckle, "I thought Robin was the only violent one."

"Batgirl!" I hear a person growl and when I turn my head Grandpa is standing there.

"Oh Batsy there you are! You didn't tell me that Batgirl was back! I would have thrown her a party!" He says happily and I throw him to the ground.

"Get out of here." Grandpa growls and I nod my head as I walk out of the building. I wait by my motorcycle and Grandpa walks out with Joker and Harley in handcuffs. He throws them against the Batmobile and walks over to me and he is glaring. "I told you to wait for me." He growls.

"I took them out didn't I?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"Yes but you disobeyed and order!"

"Batman I'm fine and I took care of him. You are treating me like a child. Do you honestly think I can't handle this because of when I was attacked?" I ask in an annoyed tone. "Because if that's the case say it to my face." I say in a serious tone as I stand my ground and look at him. He doesn't say anything and then I get on my bike, "If you need me I'll be at the cave changing."

"Why?" Grandpa asks curiously.

"I have a date." I say and then I ride towards the Batcave.

**Well there you have it! We got to see Haley in action! Anyway don't forget to comment and tell me what you thought :)**


	20. You Guys Suck

**Hi guys! I know I'm finally back so please don't kill me! **

**Disclaimer: Anyway the created characters are mine :P**

**Haley's P.O.V.**

**Grayson Residence, Thursday (June 4****th****) 4:23 PM**

"So where are your parents?" Logan asks curiously as we make our way down to the pool.

"Oh you know I think they are at Wayne Manor visiting my grandparents." I say as we walk outside.

We get over to the chairs and I take my bag t-shirt off to reveal my purple and white leopard bikini. Logan takes his shirt off to reveal his nicely sculpted muscles, "Wow Haley you look-"

"Different?"

"Hot." He says with a stupid smirk as he walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, "So where is Kevin?"

"Oh he's at Joani's helping her move a few things." I say as we let go of each other. I quickly put my hands on his chest and push him into the pool.

"That wasn't very nice." He says with a smirk.

"Don't worry big boy I'll be in there in a second." I say with a smirk as I run over to the diving board and do a front flip into the pool.

"10!" Logan says happily as he swims over to me. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist. He puts his hands on my waist and smirks, "Why are you so perfect?" He asks with a small smile.

"Trust me I'm not perfect." I say as I look away from him and frown. _If I was perfect I wouldn't have gotten caught by Scarecrow's gas all those years ago and I wouldn't have gotten in trouble for taking Joker down a few nights back. _

"Fine you aren't perfect." He says with a chuckle and then he frowns, "Hey is something wrong?"

"No." I say with a small smile as I look back at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah don't worry Logan I'm all good." I say with a small smile as I give him a peck on the lips. "So how was your day?"

"Oh you know it was ok." Logan says with a shrug. Logan's gaze goes to my scars from the bullet marks. I just got the stitches out the other day and they left some big scars. He has a sad look on his face and I put my hand on his cheek.

"Don't think about that ok…don't you see I'm alright." I say with a small smile.

He nods his head, "I just…God I didn't want to lose you."

"I know." I say with a small smile.

"You are so beautiful." Logan says with a smirk and then he gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Well thank you at least someone thinks I am." I say with a small chuckle and then I kiss him back. Our kiss deepens and he starts to rub circles on my hips. I run my fingers through his short hair and he pins me against the wall. His hands go down my legs as I continue to play with his hair. Suddenly someone clears their throat, "Shit." I mumble onto his lips and we jump apart. Logan turns bright red while I don't blush at all. When Logan moves out of the way I see Bryan, Cameron, Iris, and Jai standing there.

"Wow Haley who's the hunk?" Iris asks with a smirk.

"Oh you must be little Haley's boyfriend." Cameron says with a smile.

"Guys this is Logan." I say as I wrap my arm around his shoulder.

"Hi guys." He says quietly and he crosses his arms. His cheeks are still rosy red, "Well this is awkward." He mumbles to me.

"Tell me about it." I say and then I smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Interrupting something apparently." Jai says with a chuckle.

"Anyway we made these plans the other day. Remember we were supposed to all hang out tonight." Bryan says as he crosses his arms.

"Damn I completely forgot!" I say as I tap my forehead.

"Oh um if you have plans I'll just get going." Logan says quickly as we swim towards the latter.

He grabs his towel and starts to dry off, "You don't have to leave right now if you don't want to." I say as I grab my towel and wrap it around myself.

"No um…I uh…have to go help Bobby with his homework." He says and then he gives me a quick peck on the cheek and grabs his shirt, "Bye Haley…it was nice to meet all of you." Suddenly Kevin walks out, "Bye Kevin." He says and then he practically runs out of the house.

"You guys suck." I mumble under my breath as we walk into the house.

"What?" They all ask in an innocent tone.

"What did you do?"

"They scared my boyfriend away." I grumble under my breath as we all walk up the stairs towards my room.

"Hey we walked in on them when they were making out in the pool in our defense." Cameron says as he puts his hands up.

"Yeah technically we probably did you a favor." Bryan says.

"Yeah man I mean they were just in a bikini and shorts." Jai says.

"Alright shut up you pricks." I mumble as I reach my door, "I'm going to change assholes."

I slam my door and change out of my bathing suit. I quickly change into a dark blue tank and short shorts. I walk back out and Iris puts her arm over my shoulder, "Hey that boy of yours is cute."

"Shut up." I say as I playfully punch her shoulder. "Anyway what's our mission? I honestly forgot."

"We have to go on a covert mission and see what's up with Luthor's plans." Cameron says and he crosses his arms. _Luthor is a sore subject that he and I both share. I mean everyone else thought that Connor was going to be the last clone Luthor was a part of but we were clearly wrong. _

"Ok so this means Bryan don't blow anything up." I say and everyone laughs except Bryan.

**Ok so next chapter is going to be their mission and Joani's baby shower :) Then we are going to have a time skip! Anyway um please review oh and I'm working on rebooting my Griffin story so it takes place in the YJ universe. So until next time guys ;)**


	21. The Attack Pt 1

**So I know I said I was going to have the baby shower but I changed my mind…I'm really sorry I just kind of dropped this story I got busy and was more focused on my other ones…there might be another hiatus for this :( Sorry but I have another OC story going on to and I only just finished Mixed Emotions the other day. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS!**

**Joani's P.O.V.**

**Arkham Asylum, (September 10****th****) 12:14 PM**

I put my hands on my bulging stomach as I start to walk down the hallways of Arkham Asylum. As I make my way down the hallway the baby gives my stomach a good kick and I jump, "Kid I'm going to kick your ass if you don't stop." I say with a slight chuckle and I stop at Pamela's room. "Hey there Pam." I say with a small smile as I open up her cell.

"Hello Joani." She says with a smile and her gaze goes on my stomach, "It's as if you get bigger each time I see you. No offense." She says as she puts her hands up in a defending manner.

"Don't worry about it," I say with a slight chuckle, "I just wanted to talk to you before they let you out in a few days…I'm so happy for you Pam you've worked so hard for this." I say with a giant smile.

"Thank you so much." She says happily and she looks out the window, "I just want to get away and start a new life. Maybe go to the rain forest or something so I can help re grow it." She says with a shrug, "But with me gone who's going to watch after you?" She asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

"I think I can cover for myself but if I needed help I'm sure Victor or Harvey would help me." I say and she nods her head.

"How is Harvey anyway? I haven't heard from him in a few days." Pam says as she sits down on her bed.

"He almost had a break through the other day," I say and then I frown, "He's so close I can feel it."

She puts her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to help him." She says and I nod my head.

I start to leave the room but then I stop and look back at Pam, "Good luck out there."

"Thank you." She says with a smile and then I leave the room. I start to walk down the hallway and when I pass Joker he starts to laugh.

"How far along are you doctor?" He asks curiously.

"None of your business Joker." I say in a serious tone without making eye contact as I continue walking.

"Come on Doctor Lautner why can't you just tell me? I mean I'm totally interested." Joker says happily and I just ignore him and keep walking, "Fine whatever doc see if I care." He whines.

**Wayne Manor, (September 10****th****) 3:23 PM**

I walk into Wayne Manor and see Selina sitting on the couch just watching the fireplace. "Hi Selina." I say with a smile as I walk towards her.

She stands up and walks towards me, "Oh hello Joani." She says happily as she pulls me into a hug. She puts her hand on my stomach, "No offense but you've grown." She says and I chuckle.

"Nah it's fine everyone keeps telling me that." I say with a shrug and then I look around the room, "Where's Bruce?" I ask curiously.

She rolls her eyes, "He's in the cave. Apparently there is some new guy supposedly in Gotham but we haven't found anything on him." She says and I chuckle.

"Well you know Bruce, he never leaves a stone unturned."

"You got that right." She says and then she points toward the cave, "You can go see him if you want. I'm sure you going down there will cheer him up a little bit. After all you are carrying his grandchild."

"I guess I'll go down to the cave." I say as I walk towards the grandfather clock. It slides open and I walk down the stairs. When I get to the actual cave Bruce is sitting at the Batcomputer and it looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep for 24 hours. "Bruce?" I ask in a worried tone and he jumps.

When he sees me he smiles slightly, "Hello Joani." He says and I walk towards him.

"Whatcha looking at boss?" I ask as my gaze goes to the computer screen.

"I'm looking at a new villain who is in Gotham." He says in a serious tone.

"Well what's his name? I mean Damian hasn't told me about any new guys in Gotham." I say with a shrug.

"He is a mercenary," Bruce says and he rubs his eyes, "He goes by the name of Bane, he was excommunicated by the League of Assassins." He says in a low tone and my eyes widen.

"Seriously?" I ask in shock and then I cover my mouth, "but who excommunicated him?"

"Ra's." Bruce says and I shake my head.

"B-but I thought Ra's died a few years ago." I say softly.

"You forget though just because Ra's is dead doesn't mean someone is leading them." He says without even looking at me.

"But Bruce they haven't done anything to us since Ra's died. Why would they want to come after us now?" I ask in a confused tone.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, "Because Bane could want to finish off what Ra's always wanted to do."

"Destroy Gotham." I say as clips from when the ninjas attacked appear on the screen. It shows the battles at Arkham, the Batcave, and the police station.

"You shouldn't be worrying about this right now Joani. Stress isn't good for the baby and you know that." He says in a stern tone.

"I know but this isn't stressing me out." I say and suddenly Bruce's phone rings. "Who is it?"

"Dick." He says and he answers the phone. "Hello…wait what…son of a bitch." Bruce growls and then he hangs up the phone.

"What happened?" I ask as he gets out of his chair and start to walk towards the stairs.

"Gordon's been shot." He says in an angry tone.

"Wait what?!"

"Dick just found him at a drain leading out from the sewers. He was rambling about a masked man." Bruce says as we get to the top of the stairs.

"Bane." I say quietly and he nods his head.

"I'm going after him." He says in a serious tone.

"Who are you going after?" Selina asks in a curious tone.

"I'm going after Bane." He says as he puts his coat on, "First I have to go see Jim."

"What's the matter with Jim?" She asks curiously.

"He was shot by Bane." I say quietly and her eyes widen.

"Well you aren't going after Bane by yourself. I'll go with you." She says in a serious tone as she touches the side of his face.

"No." He says in a serious tone.

"You can't tell me what to do baby." Selina says as she grabs his hand, "Seriously I'm not letting you go after a mad man alone."

"Fine." He says and then they walk towards the door. "Are you coming with us?" He asks in a curious tone.

"No." I say as I put my hand on my stomach, "If I go see Gordon I might start to cry like an uncontrollable baby." I say quietly, "You know hormones and all."

"Ok well I'll tell him you hope he feels better when he wakes up." Selina says and I nod my head.

Bruce and Selina leave and I rub my eyes. I pull out my cell phone and dial Damian's number, "Damian?" I ask as he picks up the phone.

"_Yeah babe?"_ He asks in a curious tone.

"Jim's been shot." I say and there is silence from the other end.

"_Oh my God. Who shot him?" _He asks in a serious tone.

"This new guy named Bane." I say and he's quiet again.

"_Don't worry I'll head home right now."_ He says in a serious tone.

"Ok I'll head home right now to. I'm at Wayne Manor. Laila should be at the house." I say and then I hang up the phone. I grab my keys and walk out of the manor. I hop in my car and drive towards the house. When I get there Laila is sitting on the couch watching the news and they are announcing that Jim has been shot.

Laila stands up and looks at me, "How are you doing?" She asks in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine." I say with a small smile and then Damian walks into the house.

"Babe Dick just called me and said that Jim made it out of the surgery fine." He says as he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"They finished up that quick?" I ask in a shocked tone.

"Yeah they did I mean after all he is the commissioner." Damian says and I nod my head.

"Have you heard from Haley or Kevin?" Laila asks in a curious tone as she leans against the door frame.

"Yeah I hear from them once a week." I say as I cross my arms.

"Well have you seen them out on patrol?" Laila asks.

"I obviously haven't." I say as I gesture towards my stomach.

"Now that I think about it…I haven't seen them either." Damian says as he crosses his arms. "I mean I don't know if they are out patrolling since they are staying on campus they might find it a bit risky."

"I'm sure that didn't stop you two." Laila says as she points at us.

"Shut up." I say and then I giggle.

"Did you guys ever find out who hurt Haley?" She asks and I shake my head.

"No." Damian says in an upset tone, "I still look at the case every now and then and can't find anything new."

"Well maybe they are both looking for the person while at school…hey which ones of their friends stayed?" She asks as she takes a step towards us.

"Let's see Simon and Jared went to Central City for forensics, Nathan went to Blüdhaven University on a football scholarship, Logan went to Metropolis, and Nick stayed." I say as I lean my head on Damian's shoulder.

"Wait I thought Logan comes down every weekend?" Laila asks as she walks towards the fridge.

"He does. He comes and hangs out with Haley." Damian says as he kisses my cheek.

"Well isn't that sweet. She fell for someone who isn't a superhero, daddy must be very upset." Laila says with a chuckle as she closes the fridge door.

"He doesn't care." I say with a shrug, "He's pretty cool about it."

"You might want to check on your little buddies." She says and then she walks back into the living room.

Suddenly my phone rings and I look at it and it says Haley is calling me, "Speak of the devil." I say and then I hang up the phone, "Hello?"

"_Did you hear about Uncle Jim?"_ She asks in an upset tone.

"Yeah Haley I did." I say quietly.

"_Kevin and I aren't sure if we should go because we have exams to study for." _She says and I sigh.

"He won't be upset you have exams. He'd probably yell at you two for going to see him and not study." I say and she lets out a sigh. "Honey are you ok?" I ask in a curious tone.

"_Yeah why?"_ She asks with a shrug.

"Oh I don't know I just figured I'd ask." I say and just chuckles.

"_Yeah don't worry about little old me I'm fine and don't worry Kevin is taking excellent care of his sister."_ She says and now I chuckle.

"Well ok love you bye." I say.

"_Love you to."_ She says and then she hangs up the phone.

Suddenly Damian's phone rings and he answers it, "Hello…what?!" He practically screams and Laila rushes into the room, "You've got to be shitting me…is Angel out of there?" He asks and then he's quiet again, "Ok don't do anything stupid guys." He says and then he looks at us.

"What's wrong?" I ask in a worried tone and Laila puts her hand on my shoulder.

"It's Bane…he's taken the entire board of Wayne Enterprises hostage." He says and I gasp.

"Oh my God is Angel ok?" I ask in an upset tone.

"Yeah she left about an hour ahead of me so she's at home." He says and I nod my head.

"Well you aren't going there." I say in a serious tone.

"Babe I have to." He says in a serious tone and I slam my foot on the ground.

"No! You aren't doing this please I need you." I say in a serious tone.

"Come on man don't be a dick about this." Laila says in an annoyed tone.

"Fine." He says and he walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"We need this to be over." I say sadly as I frown.

**End of Joani's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Haley's P.O.V.**

**Gotham University, (September 10****th****) 8:15 PM**

I walk down to Kevin's dorm room and knock on the door. _He said he figured out who killed Lizzy and tried to rape me…he said to meet him here. I don't want him to do anything stupid. _I grip onto my duffle bag and the door opens. Kevin's roommate Justin opens the door, "Hey Justin is my brother here?" I ask curiously.

"No he said he had to go out. He left in a hurry to." Justin says and I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm going to have to beat some sense into him because he told me to meet him here." I say as I turn around.

"You can stay here if you want I'm sure he'll be back soon." Justin says and I shake my head.

"No thanks I'll just call him and see where he is." I say with a small smile and then I leave. I sprint towards my room and when I get there I lock the door and check to make sure my roommate isn't there. The coast is clear and I change into my Batgirl costume. I jump out the window and start to swing down towards the old warehouse. "Batgirl to Robin do you copy?"

"_I'm a little busy at the moment Batgirl." _

"Where the hell are you?" I growl.

"_I'm at the old warehouse."_ He says in an annoyed tone and then he hangs up.

I get to the old warehouse and crash in through the window. When I get there I see Kevin standing over somebody and they are bleeding out all over the place and tied to a chair. "What are you doing?" I ask in shock.

He moves away from the person and Nick is the one tied to the chair, "Oh I see Batgirl came to join the party or should I say Haley." He says with an evil smirk and then he chuckles.

"What?" I ask in shock as I take a step towards him.

"He's the one who tried to rape you." Kevin says in an upset tone and he pulls out Joani's pistol.

"Robin calm down." I say quietly.

"Oh come on don't you want to know why?" Nick asks in a teasing tone, "I mean after all Lucas went after Lizzy but I went after you. I was so close but you were such a damn fighter. I guess I understand why now."

"You bastard." I growl. "You were our friend!" I snap. "You helped me after you attacked me. You sociopath! How the hell could you do this to me?"

He just chuckles, "Well see none of this would've happened if I didn't find you attractive but no you had to go for the kid with the damn sob story. Seriously what does Logan even do for you? Wait is he really great in the sack?" He hisses.

"You sick bastard!" Kevin snaps and he pistol whips him.

Nick just chuckles, "Oh look at you go there big boy! I mean after all you are just protecting your sister."

"Robin stop!" I say in a serious tone and he looks at me and frowns.

"He killed Lizzy, he tried to rape you, and he put you into a coma." Kevin growls.

"I know this." I say in a serious tone.

"See that she's not even mad at me. I bet she wanted it." Nick says with a smirk and Kevin punches him and Nick spits out some blood.

"Shut your mouth." He snaps and Nick just laughs.

"You are one sick fuck you know that." I snap.

"I'm actually shocked that it took you two this long to figure it out. You really know how to fight man it's kinda kinky. Logan must love you for that." Nick says and then Kevin punches him in the face and puts the gun to his head.

"Robin stop!" I say in a serious tone as I walk towards him. I look at Nick, "You bet Logan loves everything about my fighting abilities." Nick just twitches, "And you know what he didn't even have to attack me to get me to like him or screw him." She whispers in a low tone, "By the way that never would have happened because I never liked you that way."

"Haley what are you doing?" Kevin whispers and I just smirk.

"Torturing." I say quietly and I pull out a batarang.

"What are you going to do with that?" Nick asks with a smirk.

"Oh you'll see." I say with a smirk as I start to play with it in my hands. I tap the batarang against my lip, "How did it feel?" I ask curiously.

"How did what feel?" Nick asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Shooting me. Shooting Lizzy. I mean how did it feel to pull the trigger you piece of shit?" I growl.

"I honestly didn't want to." He says with a shrug.

"I don't believe you." I say with a shrug. I just look at him and take my cowl off.

"Haley what are you doing?" Kevin asks in a confused tone.

"I want him to look in my eyes and tell me why?" I growl.

"I already told you I didn't want to in the first place." He says.

I take my batarang and jam it into his leg. He lets out a blood curdling scream, "And I said I didn't like that answer." My gaze goes over to Kevin and he has no emotion. He might not want to admit this but he is enjoying this. Nick took the love of his life away.

"Bitch!" Nick snaps and I twist the batarang in his leg and he screams.

"I'm sorry what was that I couldn't quite here you." I hiss.

"Bitch." He growls.

"That's ok I've been called worse." I say with a shrug and then I take a step away from him.

"Wait till Logan finds out what you do every night." Nick says with a chuckle, "I personally don't think he will be too happy about it. I mean knowing that when you aren't with him that you are fighting bad guys."

"I honestly don't think he would care." I say with a shrug and I pull out another batarang.

"Oh I beg to differ." He says with a chuckle.

"I don't think he would like it if he found out one of his supposed best friends tried to rape his girlfriend." I snap and I jam the batarang into his left hand. Blood starts to ooze out of the wound and he hisses. "What's the matter Nick I'm playing rough? I thought you liked it like that?"

"You stupid bitch." He growls.

"There you are with that word again." I say with a frown as I shake my head. My gaze goes to Kevin and now he is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He has one leg lifted up and against the wall. "You see if you ever want a girlfriend you have to treat them better than that."

"Whatever." He hisses.

"You also need a better attitude." I say as I shake my head. I pull out another batarang and fear flickers in Nick's eyes. My heart starts to beat faster and it feels like I'm not even myself anymore.

"Wait till everyone finds out who you are though. Everyone will want to kill your family." Nick says with a chuckle.

"Well you see no one is going to find out." I say and I walk over to him and jam the batarang into his other leg, "Because no one is going to tell them." I hiss and I start to walk away. "I mean either way this is a lose lose situation for you. You go to jail for murder, attempted murder, and attempted rape." I say with a shrug. "After all I'm related to the goddamn Batman you little bitch I'm sure we will survive." I growl. I turn around and Kevin is now away from the wall and pointing the gun at Nick's head. "You don't have to do this for me or Lizzy…she wouldn't want you to do this." I say quietly as I put my cowl back on.

"I'm sorry." Kevin says and he looks away from me.

"Oh come on we all know Kevin doesn't have the balls to pull it off. Your sister maybe but not you." Nick says with a smirk and I see Kevin's grip get tighter on the pistol. I walk over to Kevin and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Kevin please just give me the gun." I say quietly. He lets out a sigh and hands the gun over to me. "See you killing him isn't worth it." I say quietly.

Kevin nods his head, "See I told you that you didn't have the balls to do it." Kevin just lets out an evil chuckle and I see him pull out a birdarang. "What are you going to do with that big boy?" He whispers.

Kevin jams the batarang into Nick's chest and makes sure he doesn't hit any major arteries. Nick lets out a startled scream, "You are going to rot in hell you sick bastard." Kevin growls. Kevin and I start to walk towards the door.

"What you're just going to leave me here!" He snaps.

We both turn and look at each other and then at Nick, "Sounds good to me." I say with a smirk.

"Yeah I agree." Kevin says and suddenly the window shatters and a bullet goes through Nick's head. Kevin and I look at each other and sprint over to the window. We look over all the roofs and suddenly we see a familiar leather jacket and red helmet waving at us. Kevin and I wave back, "See this is why I like Uncle Jason…even though he kidnapped us."

"You're right he is pretty cool." I say and suddenly there is a giant explosion and the whole building shakes. "What was that?" I ask in shock as I grab onto Kevin.

"I don't know." He says and when we look out the window the bridges in Gotham fall into water, "Someone trapped us in here."

My gaze goes to Nick's body and then it goes to Kevin, "Ok lets get our birdarangs and batarangs out of him."

"What?"

"No one is going to think it was us. They will probably think someone tortured him and technically we didn't kill him Red Hood did." I say as I start to pull the bloody batarangs out of Nick's body. Suddenly my comlink starts to go off, _"Black Velvet to Robin and Batgirl do you copy?" _Mom asks in a frantic tone.

"Yeah Black Velvet we copy…what the hell was that?" I ask as I hand Kevin the batarangs.

"_We have no idea…we think it might be the new mercenary Bane." _Mom says and I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Isn't that the guy that got excommunicated from the league of assassins?" Kevin asks as he hides the batarangs in one of the compartments in his belt.

"_Yeah but how did you know that?" _Mom asks curiously as we start to walk out of the building.

"Black Velvet Batgirl and I do our homework." Kevin says as we quickly run down the stairs and out of the building.

"_Get home soon. I'm not having you sleep on campus tonight."_ She says in a serious tone and I nod my head.

"Where did he start the bomb from?" I ask curiously as Kevin and I grapple up to a building across the street.

"_He attacked the football game. He blew up the whole field and now all of the Gotham cops are trapped under the city." _

Kevin and I look at each other in fear, "Dad?" I whisper quietly.

"_Don't worry though your father is fine…he's the only one besides Uncle Jim and a few of the head cops." _She says and Kevin and I head back to the Batcave. When we get there I take my cowl off my gaze goes to Kevin and his eyes keep going around the room and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." I say quietly and he nods his head.

"I'm not worried about _that_," He says and then he crosses his arms, "I'm worried about what Bane is going to do."

"Well we won't have to worry about that for long because we are going to take him out." A voice says from behind us and when we turn around Grandma and Grandpa are standing there.

"Seriously?" I ask and they nod their heads.

Mom comes out of the shadows, "Don't worry your father will be here in a few minutes. Bane sent people after Jim so dad went and protected him. He's bringing him to a safe house and heading straight here."

I nod my head and look at everyone in the room, "This is not good…we are the only members of the Batfamily that are left. I mean Joani is out on leave because of the baby and we have Damian."

"Don't worry this will all be over soon." Grandpa says and I nod my head.

"I know Grandpa but don't you think it would help if we had backup like Uncle Jason or something?" I ask curiously and he shakes his head. _Well to bad Uncle Jason is already here which means Kory and Roy are to._

"No we can handle this on our own." Grandpa says and then dad walks down the stairs.

"Bruce are you sure about that?" He asks curiously and I run over and pull him into a hug. He brushes my hair, "I'm alright." He whispers and I nod my head. "I'm not leaving you guys that easily."

"Yes I'm sure…this is something Selina and I have to do. Besides I have faith with you guys." Grandpa says in a serious tone.

"I have some old acquaintances that can get us to where Bane is located." Selina says calmly.

"So this is the final decision?" Mom asks as she shakes her head, "This isn't right. We don't want to lose you Selina and Bruce we don't want to lose you again." She says with a frown.

"It's final." Grandpa says and then he goes to suit up. "Go patrol the streets…if we don't make it back keep fighting and don't let Bane win."

"You've got it boss." Kevin says and he salutes Grandpa.

"I love you." I say as I run over and hug Grandma and Grandpa.

"I love you to Kitten." Grandma says quietly and then she kisses my forehead.

"Be safe my little soldier." Grandpa says and I nod my head.

"I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." He says with a smile.

**Well there you have it. That's the end of this chapter…yeah it's like the movie they don't come back for a while :( But they do live…anyway yeah JASON KILLED NICK! NICK IS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO ATTACK HALEY! **


End file.
